The Future That Nearly Was
by Gamezmasta
Summary: My first fan fic.Heihachi was determined to create a perfect life force to dispose the devil gene however it's exsistance became a threat it was terminated.After tekken 6 the end finally came.This is the future of tekken that nearly was.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FUTURE THAT NEARLY WAS**

Chapter 1 – Creating a new life force

It all began when Jin Kazama left his forest home to find his grandfather it was his mothers last wish. Hehachi accepted Jin. The moment Hehachi laid eyes on Jin he knew he was Kazuyas son. Which got Hehachi thinking, _Does Jin too have the devil gene? I have to do something and fast other wise i'll have to deal with two devils. _He had a strange feeling that Kazuya may still be alive and usually strange feelings are always right.

Hehachi wanted to create a new life force, which can destroy the Mishima devil gene. Ever since he failed to have the devil gene for himself, he had been conducting experiments on humans and animals, and the same results every time, FAILURE. He didn't understand why his bastard son(who now lives in hell), Kazuya, has it but not him. Now he has a grandson, Jin Kazama, who is the complete opposite of his idiot father. Still to this day Hehachi couldn't figure what Jun saw in Kazuya(maybe it was a one night-stand or perhaps the alchohol). So far there had been no signs of evil in Jin but he took no chance. Jin is after all the son of a was running out of ideas, he decided to call Dr Adel for assisstance.

"Dr Adel's office how can help you?"

The operater spoke.

"Tell the the good doc it's Hehachi Mishima and it's an emergency"

Hehachi finished quickly. He never liked the operators.

"One moment"

The operator finished.

"Hello? Hehachi?"

The Doctor wasn't quite sure why Hehachi wanted to talk to him but he was excited. Working with Mishimas means money.

"Ahh Dr Adel, how are you?"

Hehachi said rather cheerfully leaving the doctor totally confused. The doctor cleared his voice.

"Well, I'm fine, and as for everything else, good I guess."

The doctor tried his best to answer but the truth was, he was in a shit hole with absolutely nothing to do.

"Glad to hear it, your hired."

Hehachi knew from the tone of his voice the doctor was talking shit.

"Hired? For what?"

The Doctor was quite excited. The excitement almost got him flying out of his chair.

"My next experiment."

Hehachi had an evil smile on his face.

Dr Adel booked the next flight to Japan. He couldn't wait to see what Hehachi had in store but he knew it would be better than being in a shit hole. The doctor was told to meet Hehachi in a secret lab. The doctor made it to the location. Hehachi greeted him in to his office. The two of them sat down. Coffee was served.

"Well, you hope you still like coffee."

Hehachi spoke while handing the cup over. The doc took the cup.

"Thank you. As a matter of fact I do."

The doctor took a sip of (probaly) the richest, finest coffee in Japan.

"Well doc let's get into why your here."

Hehachi didn't waste anytime. He needed this power just in case Jin has the devil gene and it decides to activate. The doc nodded his head and calmly placed the cup down.

"What is it you want me to do?"

The doc answered with caution.

"I want to create a new life force, stronger than the devil gene."

Hehachi answered with his arms folded. Waiting for the doctors reply. The doctor sat there thinking _A new life force...Are you fucking crazy.....Stronger than devil gene?......Oh boy....._

"I'll help you but to succeed it may take a very long while."

Hehachi nodded. He knew it will take a while but it will be worth it.

The reason why Hehachi got Dr Adel, was becaused he helped Kazuya control the devil gene. Hehachi hoped that the doctor found some kind of weakness but so far the only true weakness was Jun.

Dr Adel was reading Jins and Kazuyas files they were quite similar apart from the fact Jin had two different genes, Devil from Kazuya and Angel from Jun. This got the docs attention.

"Hehachi."

The doc said while putting the files back on the on the table. Hehachi looked at him.

"Yes doc, found something interesting?"

Hehachi was hoping for an answer._ Please let there be a fucking something or I will kill you and feed you to my wild dogs._

"Did you know Jin has two different genes? Angel and Devil?"

Hehachi couldn't belive what he was hearing. _Two FUCKING genes? What does that mean?_

"No I didn't. What does that mean?"

The doc smiled. Hehachi was lost. _Why is he smiling? Keep smiling and I'll kill you._

"It means that there is a possibility to create your life force"

Was Hehachi hearing things._ A possibility? Well it's better than fucking nothing right?_ Hehachi was so happy, perhaps to happy as if drugs got to him or something, the happiness made him jump out his chair like a wild child. The doctor sat there shitting himself. _You fucking maniac, maybe it was the fucking coffee, no maybe he really wants to kill his grandson. _The doc thought. Hehachi finally calmed down and sat. _Thank god for that. _The doc sat up straight.

"So what's the plan?"

Hehachi was over the excitement. He was prepared for the juicy part. _Is this fucker on drugs? _The doc looked at him wanting to just hit him. _I haven't started researchimg and here he is asking me what's the plan....Well fuck you._

(Sigh)"Well I can start researching now if you want."

The doc got up streching his aching lims._That feels better sitting can really get to me._ Hehachi too got up. He headed for the door and opened it.

"Great, this way doc"

Dr Adel followed Hehachi deeper into the lab. _A new life force? What is Hehachi really planning? Maybe Kazuya is alive? No can't be...Well what ever it is I will find out. _The doc kept his thoughts to himself. He diddn't want to cross Hehachi, betraying Mishima equals death.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 2 – The ingredients for perfection

Dr Adel has been working his little ass off. _Research, research......Fucking research...Hehachi can be so fucking demanding....Well at least i'm doing something instead of rotting in that shit hole..._His first idea was to find someone (hopefully) stronger than Jin. _Stronger than Jin? This will be fucking fun now won't it. _The reason, well Jun was stronger than Kazuya (In the human way) And since Jin is stronger than both of them Dr Adel has to find someone stronger than Jin. _This is gonna be the death of me....Why I do I even bother?....Stronger than a half Mishima, half Kazama...I have to find a pure slut....I mean girl....Is there a such girl? _Dr Adel continued his research. The name Chang caught his attention. _Chang? That's right the hot brunette Michelle...Wait she has a daughter? Wow I bet all the guys will be staring. _He read her files. _Julia Chang...she has it too...Better tell Mr Hot head before he melts...._

Julia Chang couldn't wait any longer. Her dear mother, Michelle, has been gone too long. She decided to put her studies on hold and book a flight to Japan. The only information she has was the last person Michelle contacted was a man from Japan, Hehachi Mishima. She knew nothing of the Mishimas, nor that she cared, she just wanted her mum home. Before she boarded the plane she looked at her home and prayed. _I will bring mother back. Spirits give me strength. _She nodded and boarded the plane.

Jin Kazama was pissed. _Where the fuck is this bastard? It's been...weeks? Months? _Jin had no idea where Hehachi dissapeared to and most of all he was his grandson. Jin wanted to finish his training in Mishima Style Karate but since the bastard left the progress is really shit. _I swear...i'll kill him if he doesn't come....Nah he'l probably kill me....._Jin decided to do his own moves by combining his fathers and mothers moves into one. _I'll call it the Mishkazama style. _After a few hours Jin decides to shower. _Ehh!!! Kazama you smell like fucking shit...Well the stronger you are the stronger you smell. _He came out of the shower the tail wrapped around his waist he looked into his reflection on the mirror. A single tear fell. _Kah-saa forgive me..._Every since Jun dissapeared Jin had never been the same. Every night the same night mare. Every day he'd wish the pain away but it all comes back. On his left arm the mark of devil. It distgusted him. _It sucks being the son of a devil._ Because of his personal background he was rarely seen in public. Jin chucked on his red fire boxers and dived onto his bed. He knew what was gonna dream about his past. His failure.

Julia had finally arrived in Japan. _Man I thought that flight would be endless..Thank you spirits for the safe trip._ She caught a cab.

"To the Mishima hotel"

The cab driver nodded his head.

"No worries mam"

So polite Julia thought unlike the man in America. _Nasty Bastards._ It was quite a drive but julia ended at her location. She paid the cabbie and waved him good bye. She walked into the luxury hotel. _Wow amazing. _So rich and flourish. She walked to the counter.

"I'd like a room please."

Julia was getting her I.d and passport.

"Julia Chang?"

The lady asked with a smile Julia looked at her. _How did she know my name? Anyways forget that._ Julia returned the smile and decided to play along.

"That's me."

The lady was writing in the check out.

"Your room is already booked and don't worry about payments. That's already been arranged. Please this way."

Julia was completely shitting herself. _First my name? Now a room? The fuck is going on? Did mother do this for me? I doubt that._ Who ever was behind this Julia will have to deal with them later. After all she was tired and needed a good rest. She decided to follow the lady to her room.

Jin twisted and turned in bed. He was dreaming.

Jin was in place he'd never seen before. _This is dream I know it is. _He looked around. _What a pile of rubble was there a fight here? Is there anyone here? Why am I dreaming about this? _He continued walking until he came across something. A child, a boy. The boy was about to leave.

"WAIT STOP!!!."

Jin yelled hoping the child heard and he did. He turned around facing directly at Jin. _Holly shit he looks like me. The fuck? _The boy was a minature Jin. _What's going on? Is that me? No his eyes they're different._

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MISHIMA!!!"

The boy shouted clutching his hands into fists. _My fault? what is he talking about? Mishima? No I'm Kazama._

"What's my fault, come on tell me"

Jin shot back with a deep tone in his voice he looked directly at the boy. The boy wasn't scared at all. _Who is he? Hes not even scared. I better wake up soon this is fucking freaky me out. I'm the one that is scared here._

"It's your fault that...that... my mom is dead."

The boy had tears running down his cheeks. _He lost his mother too? Just like me. How is it my fault do I know his mother? I hope not. _Jin stood confused. _My fault? Could that boy be me? This is way too weird to be a dream wake up Jin._

"AAAHHHH!!!!"

The boy screamed. _The fuck now what? _Jin looked at the boy. He looked petrified, he was facing up. Jin looked up and saw a dark figure with red bright eyes peering at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Jin yelled at the top of his voice, if he went any louder he would've broken a rib or two. Jin couldn't move. _WAKE THE FUCK UP JIN!!!!. _The figure started to fly directly at him like a pin missile. Before it hit Jin. He woke. Out of air Jin started to breath heavily. Sweat pouring down like rain. _The fuck? _Jin decided to get out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 3 – The Ultimate Plan

Heihachi and Dr Adel were both in the lab. Heihachi was barking orders, as usual, Dr Adel was working.

"What is the plan Doctor?"

Dr Adel stopped for a bit. He looked at Heihachi.

"Well I thought if I combine the devil gene, angel gene with the spiritual gene. Then perhaps the devil gene will probably loose out."

_That's right Jin has two genes but the spiritual gene? Where the hell is that gonna come from. Hell with it, then fuck the devil gene._

"Can this be achieved naturally?"

The doctor sat there. _Naturally? How stupid is this man? _The doctor turned on the moniters. Heihachi looked carefully. _That's my fucking house. _Jin walked passed. _Shit I'm suppose to finish off his training. I guess that can wait. _The doctor turned to face Heihachi.

"Why do you think I told you to leave Jin alone and capture Michelle Chang?"

Heihachi sat there as if he was born yesterday. _I dunno._ The doctor shook his head. _What a fucking idiot._

"Michelle has a daughter, Julia Chang and somehow Julias data is quite similar to Jun. Maybe she could be stronger."

_Stronger than Jun? How is that possible? Jun was in deed powerful I mean she defeated my, fucking, son Kazuya._

"So what are you gonna do with Julia?"

The doctor couldn't believe his ears. _Man this guy is fucking retarded._

"How do you think Jin was made? On a fucking tree?"

The doctor got out his chair shaking his head. Heihachi sat there. _Has this guy lost the plot? _The doctor calmed down and sat back down still shaking his brainy head. _How stupid is this prick, honestly._

"Anything else doctor?"

_Anything else? Man wheres a gun when you need one._ The doctor got up and looked at the moniter. _Jin and Julia. I hope they fall for each other._

"Jin has to seduce Julia. That is the plan for your perfect life force."

Heichachi felt like exploding. _My only grandson fucking the enemy? Your not serious. _The doctor started to laugh softly to himself. _If this succeeds the child will be more powerful than any Mishima. Even his own father, Jin. It could even become a real threat._

Julia woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She started to look around. _Where am I? That's right the hotel. _She got out of bed and headed straight for the shower. She got dressed and headed for the louge room. A tray of breakfeast was waiting. _It smells good. _She closed her eyes for a moment.

When she reopened her eyes she was standing outside a fighting dojo. The whole place was dark. _What is this? A dream? _She saw two men fighting they looked very similar. There was blood everywhere. _Oh my god please stop _Julia didn't believe in violence. _Why am I seeing this? _One of the fighter was sent flying, the older one. The younger one looked at her. He had tears, real tears. _Tears? Men don't cry. _The mans eyes turned red, bright red. _The hell? What is he? Devil? _Julia stepped back a bit. She bumped into something she quickly turned and saw a boy. _What's a child doing here? Then again what am I doing here?_

"I couldn't save you forgive me."

The boy spoke sadly. _Save me? What does he mean? Is something gonna happen to me? _Julia was confused. The boy too had tears. Before Julia could act there was a bright light.

She has returned to the hotel. She carefully opened one of her eyes hoping she was back in the hotel room and she was. _Thank god. That was a strange dream. I was awake and yet. _She shook the thought and decided to have breakfeast.

Jin was preparing his own breakfeast he wasn't the best cook but at least he could cook toast. _Oh no not again. Eggs are so fucking fragile. _He burnt the eggs again. _Man I hope Heihachi returns soon because this loneliness is starting to piss me off. I still have to finish my training too. _After breakfeast he headed for the dojo. _Let's get to work. _He opened the dojo door and he saw a figure in the middle of the dojo. _A women? A pretty one too._ She had a sad expression. _Who is she?_ _Why does she look so sad? Is this another dream? _He slapped himself and hard too. She was still standing there._ What the fuck is going on? _Jin looked at her deeply.

"Who are you? No wait are you even real?"

The woman looked down. _Her expression. They remind me of my mom. _ Jin walked towards the woman slowly but she started to fade. _What? An illusion? _She completely vanished. _I've never seen her before. Why was she here? _Jin knew it was pointless to think. He decided to do some serious training.

Julia left the hotel. _I have to find the Mishima mansion. _The problem was she didn't know where it was. _Guess I'll ask someone. _She had extreme difficult because no one understood english. _English was suppose to be a primary language. _She was about to give up when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was.

"I can help you."

_Oh my._ Julia was distracted by his looks than his words. He had beautiful brown eyes. The redest hair she'd ever seen. It looked like it was on fire. And his body, so intense. _He must be a fighter. What am I thinking? I'm here for my mother not to get a boy friend. _She came to reality.

"Sorry about that. I'm Julia Chang."

She introduced herself. _A native American not bad._ Now Hworang was lost in her beauty.

"Hworang. So what seems to be troubling you Miss Chang?"

Hworang said rather seductively. _Thank god someone who can talk english._

"Do you know where the Mishima mansion is? It's important."

_Mishima? Why do the fuck you wanna go there? Wait does she know that bastard Jin? _Hworang looked at her. Trying to warn her but he couldn't she said it was important. He nodded his head.

"Sure do. I'll take you there."

Hworang led the way and Julia followed. It was quite a walk. Hworang decided to make the trip more exciting. He started to talk about the city since Julia is from America. _I wonder why a hot American would come this far to see "The Mishimas?" _Hworang didn't want to ask her. He had a feeling she wouldn't tell him. They came to a stop. Julia looked at the place. _Wow so huge. How can anyone miss it?_

"Well here we are. Have fun."

Hworang waved Julia good-bye and started to walk again. With his hands in his pockets.

"Hey wait aren't you gonna come with me?"

Julia didn't want to be alone. Hworang turned around. _Sorry Jules but I can't stand him, Jin._

"Sorry Jules got things to do but I'll see you later."

Julia nodded her head.

"Thanks Hworang."

Julia was alone again. Julia walked to the massive gates they opened. _Strange I thought there will be security. _She kept walking until she came across two massive doors. _Well it's now or nothing. _Julia knocked on the door.

"Finally. The "piece" has arrived."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 4 – Falling Into A Love Trap

Jin heard the knock. _A visitor? Didn't expect one. _Jin cleaned up and headed back to the house. Julia knocked again. _Maybe no-one was home. _She went to knock again however the door opened. She shit herself but remained calmed when the door opener walked out. She froze. He was standing there half naked. He was the hottest guy she'd ever laid her eyes on. His jet black hair spiked back, strays of hair hang in front of him. Even his jawline was perfect and those lips probably good for kissing. His eyes dark and full of secrets. She looked down a bit her body started to feel funny. _What's this I'm feeling? _His body was incredible. _No fat at all. He must train at extreme levels. _She tried to hide her blush but failed. Jin was too dumb to see anyway, he was totally lost in the goddess that stood before him. _Who is this? Better than seeing Heihachi. _He looked deeply at Julia. His eyes flared with desire which made Julia jump a bit. _She is perfect or shall I say too perfect. _She had the perfect body. Her hair brown in a poytail. Julia had to do something. She extended her arm at Jin. He looked at it. Confused.

"I'll start with my name. Julia Chang."

Jin shook her hand. Her touch was so divine, so right. _Who is this beautiful stranger? I feel like I know her but I don't. _

"Kazama, Jin."

Julia froze for a second. _Kazama? I've heard that name before. I'm sure of it. _They both let go. Jin wanted to touch her again. He wasn't sure why he just wanted too. _It felt so right. _

Julia felt the same she wanted to hold him, even kiss him.

"Is Heihachi Mishima here? It's an important."

Jin stood there. _Man shes here to see my grandfather and the old coot is not here. _Jin didn't know what to say he didn't want Julia out of his sight.

"I'm sorry Julia but hes not here. Even I don't know where he is."

Julia was a bit dissapointed. She had a sad look on her face. Jin tried to come up with something.

"How bout you come in and maybe I can help."

Julia looked at Jin. _An invite to his house? He isn't thinking about what I hope not._

"Jin I can't I."

Jin cut her off.

"It's ok plus no-one is here but me so I'll enjoy your company."

Julia didn't want to up set him. Hes been a complete gentlemen.

"Ok I'll come in."

Jin smiled. He extended his arm towards the mansion.

"Ladies first."

_What a gentleman. _Julia slowly walked into the massive mansion.

Jin couldn't resist he had to look at the back of the incredible goddess. _Such beauty even from behind. _At first Julia felt like walking into an enemys realm. _Could it be a trap? No Jin has a good heart. _Jin lead her to the living room.

"Take a seat. I'll be back, gotta change. I smell like shit."

Julia began to laugh. Jin smiled. _Shes hotter when she smiles. _Jin left. Julia looked around the mansion. _This family must be the richest in the world. _Jin came back and well dressed. In Julias mind she just wanted to rip his clothes off. _Come on Jules you just met the guy and now you want to get freaky? _Jin had a hard time controling himself. For some reason he had the urge to throw her onto the table and fuck her like no tomorrow but he kept his desire cooled. _Man how long can I hold the beast tamed? _Jin headed for the kitchen he was starving.

"Would you like anything. A drink or maybe food?"

Jin was in the kitchen frige.

"Water sounds good."

Julia licked her lips they were dry. She needed water.

"Glass of water coming up."

Jin went into the living room with his snacks and a glass of water for his goddess. He handed the glass to Julia and took a seat next to her. She felt the nerves of butterflies in her stomach. She quickly had some of the water. She was heating up. Jin looked at her. _Is she ok? _He put his snacks on the table and looked directly at Julia. She stopped to look at him. She knew in her heart and soul he was the best looking man she laid eyes on. She also know that she'll never get a second chance. _Control Julia._

"So Julia how I can help you."

Since Heihachi wasn't here he had to help Julia. In his heart he knew Julia is the most incredible women he'd ever met and he'll do anything for her.

"Well it's about my mom."

She answered in a sad kind of voice. _I shouldn't tell him it's got nothing to do with him. _She put her head down. Jin felt his whole world falling apart. _Come on Jin do something or your gonna loose her forever. _Jin used one hand to lift Julias head. _Jin what are you doing?_

"Julia tell me everything and I'll do my best to help. I promise."

Julia knew he was serious and she believed him. She took a deep breath. _This will take a while but I guess I could use some help. _Julia told Jin everything about her mother. How she dissapeared after her contact with Heihachi. Jin didn't know what to do. _If grandpa is involve with Julias mom I'll destroy him. _He knew darn too well the feeling of loosing someone. Three years ago he lost his mother, the one and only person he loved. Now Julia the woman hes falling deeply in love with may have to go through what he went through. _I can't let that happen to her, something that unfair. Julia __I will find your mother. I promise._

"Jin. Thank you."

Jin placed his hands on hers. Now there was something he had to ask he didn't want to but he had to. _I have to know the truth or I'll be left in the dark wondering._

"Julia theres something I'd like to ask."

Jin put his head down a bit. Julia sensed that he was afraid to ask. _It must be serious for him to look like this. _

"Sure. What is it you wanna ask me?"

Jins throat swelled. He found it hard to even ask. _Here goes._

"Do you hate Mishima?"

Jin trembled. Jins heart was beating so fast that he can hear it pumping out of his chest. Julia wanted to hold him, calm him but she was a bit afraid. _Hate? I don't hate anyone._

"To be honest Jin I know absolutely nothing about Mishimas."

Jin knew she wasn't lying. _Thank god for that. _He nodded his head showing he understood. _Now the awfull truth about me. I hope Julia will accept me because I know I just met her but I'm in love with her. _Jin sat quitely looking for the right words. Julia looked at him. _Is he trying to say something? _Jin tried to smile but it faded. _Fuck it. Please accept me. _Jin prayed.

"I'm half Mishima, half Kazama. My mother Jun Kazama, my father Kazauya Mishima."

Jin was hurt by his own words. _I hate the Mishima part of my life and that's why I stay away from the world itself. _Julia could tell he was hurt. His eyes told the story.

"Is that really a bad thing?"

Julia asked quitely. Jin looked at her. _Bad? I've never thought. _Jin was lost in thought.

"I really don't know but all I know is that the Mishimas don't have allies but enemys."

Julia sat there thinking what Jin just told her. _Jun hes mother? Kazuya hes father? If I remember my mother spoke of these two. They were fighters competing the second iron fist. And they fell in love and because of that Jun died a tragic death. _She looked at Jin, the man she fell in love with at first sight,_ s_he couldn't believe he was the "Jin" she heard about from her mother was now sitting right in front of her._ Wait that also means Jin is Heihachis grandson. _Julia felt bad but she wanted Jin more than anything. _He is half Mishima. Is that why he ask me if I hate Mishima?_

"And you thought I was one?"

Jin moved in closer Julia didn't back away she wanted him the moment she walked into his mansion. Deep down Julia wasn't so sure if she or even he was the real enemy. _Enemy or not I love you Jin. _Jin looked at her. _I don't care all I want is you and hopefully I'll find your mother. _Jin looked at Julia. _Shall I make the move. _Julia couldn't wait any longer she made the move. Jin had a smile on his lips. They kissed. Jin been dying for this. _This is heaven, sweet heaven. _Jin placed Julia on his lap but she didn't care because Jin was now hers. Jin broke the kiss and went for her neck. She moaned which made him wanting more.

"Turn that fucking shit off now."

Heihachi was furious the scene of enemy love-making made him sick. The doctor however was enjoying the show but ended up turning off the moniter. _Better turn it off or the volcanoe will explode. _The doctor sat back down with the data in his hands.

"Now we'll wait for the outcome."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 5 – The Perfect Life Force

Nurse Helena was monitering the new Mishima/Kazama/Chang member. The experiment was a success and the perfect life force was only a few days old and, not to mention, nameless. Helena looked at the new born. _Poor baby. You were part of an experiment and now you have to help your great grandfather achieve his goal. World domination. _Helena felt bad. She couldn't have children of her own. Monitering and watching this baby created parenthood within her. _If I had it my way I will take you away and when your old enough I'll introduce you to your parents. _This child was born secretly into this dying planet. Even Jin and Julia, the parents, don't even know about they're son. Helena was reading the babys data.

"You certainly have your fathers incredible looks, but your mothers gentle eyes."

The baby moved in response to what Helena just said.

For Jin and Julia, both were used for Heihachis evil scheme. They both ended up in a coma after the night they emotionally shared which caused the exsistance of the perfect life force. Through out Julias pregnancy she was kept in the lab until the baby was born. Jin in fact stayed in a hospital. Both parents will have no memory at all even not knowing each other. For them it'll be like waking up from a dream.

Jins body was weak. He felt like he was hit by a truck weighing at least one tonne. _Man what happen to me. _Jin opened his eyes. _Blurry? Fuck no good. _Jin tried to get up but failed. Instead he fell back into his sweet slumber. Moments later Jin shook the shit out of himself and sat up. He took a good look around. _The hospital? How? When? Why? _He looked around. To his right, a window. _Ahh an easy exit. _ To his a left, a patience, a woman. Jin looked at her carefully. _I've seen her before but where? _Her hair was like a fan on the pillow. Nice and spread out. He looked down even futher. Her body was perfect. Something worth staring, all day, that's until the eyes hurt in pain with delight. _Wow shes beautiful. _Her skin, not too dark nor light, just perfect. _Who is she? Do I know her? I hope so. _For some odd reason Jin wanted to touch the beautiful creation before him. So he did the unthinkable he went to touch her but the door flung open and Jin quickly put his hand to his side. A doctor walked in.

"Ahh ones awake. Thank goodness."

The doctor sighed in relief. If Jin somewhat died so would the doctor. Jin straighten himself.

"Hey doc, what happen to me? Why am I here?"

The doctor looked at his patience. While folding his arms.

"To be honest I'm not sure. You and her were found at the hospitals door."

Jin looked at the woman fearfully. _I hope this isn't my fault. I'll never forgive myself._

"I see."

Jin puts his head down. _What's going on? Something isn't right._ A nurse came rushing in. Which made Jins skin jump with fear.

"Doctor you have a meeting."

The doctor shook his head and turned to face Jin.

"I have to leave but I shall return. You still need to rest."

The doctor left Jin alone. _Man this sucks. _Jin heard something. He turned to his left. The goddess stirred a bit. She moaned which made Jin, almost, out of his control. She stopped moving. Her lips were slightly opened. Jin looked at it with desire, his lips went dry. _Oh god I hope she wakes up soon or I'll end up doing something incredibly stupid. _Jin just watch her with crazy thoughts running through his head. He tried to look away but her body was like magnet. He badly wanted to touch her, even kiss her. _Hold your self Jinny. _This time he went to touch her. The moment he touched her he had a vision. It was him and her in a room, his room. Jin stopped for a bit. _What was that? _He shook his head and continued to touch her.Her skin, so divine. He, now, had absolutely no control. He slid his powerful hand, with care, down her left arm. She stirred and moaned. Jin couldn't take it anymore. He was about to jump her bones until he heard her say something.

"Jin."

It was barely a whisper but Jin heard it.

"So, we have met."

Jin decided to leave her alone. He tried to go back to sleep however that too was difficult. He decided to sit up and watch the day go by through the window.

Helena was feeding the baby until she was disturbed by non other her boss Dr Adel.

"Helena I have to talk to you."

Helena put the baby back down into his cot. The baby was too upset. Helena faced the doctor.

"What is it doctor?"

Dr Adel started to sweat. He knew Helena was taking good care of the baby but he had to tell her the truth of what he was planning to do with it.

"Helena. It's about the baby. We have to get terminate it."

Helenas heart dropped. She wanted to kill the doctor that stood before her and then burn him to hell.

"YOU CAN'T"

Helena yelled. The doctor moved back a bit. He knew she was hurt after all she was like a mother to the baby.

"There is a reason for it."

Helena calmed down. She nodded her head. She folded her arms.

"Explain doctor. Why? The baby didn'y ask to be born.

Helena started to sob. The doctor gave her his hanky. She took it and whiped her tears however there was a lot more. The doctor patted her shoulder. Trying his best to calm her. He then stopped.

"Helena it's the babys genes."

Helena stopped and looked directly at the doctor.

"Genes? What are you talking about?"

The doctor paused for a moment. _I hope she'll understand what I'm about to tell her._

"Well I thought that if I combine genes. The devil gene will expose but."

The doctor froze. Helena prepared for the worse.

"The experiment failed?"

Helena sadly asked.

"Not really. It's just in the next couple years the baby will be more powerful than any Mishima. Even his own father, Jin Kazama. The baby could become more of a threat, even a disaster. Two genes are better than one. Jin Kazama has two exsecutive genes that's what makes him more powerful than Kazuya. However this baby has all three genes. The devil, from Kazuya Mishima, his grandfather. The angel, from Jun Kazama, his grand mother and the spiritual gene from, Julia Chang, his mother. Some how the baby got all three and if the baby were to combine his own genes in the near future. This planet will be doomed."

Helena couldn't believe what the doctor just told her. _Three genes?_ In a way she felt frighten. She looked at the baby. _More powerful than any Mishima?_ She shivered. _Poor baby. You didn't ask for this._

"I must go now and inform Heihachi Mishima. Helena I leave you in charge."

The doctor left the lab. Helena picked up the baby. She knew what she'll do next will cost her life but she couldn't leave the baby.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you and prove your innocent."

Jin just watched the beautiful creature slept. Jin couldn't take his eyes of her. He found it extremely difficuilt to control his desire. _Please wake up. You have no idea what your doing to me._ Jin started to sweat badly. The door flung open Jin totally shit himself. Heihachi walked in.

"Jin your awake and it's about time too."

Jin just looked at him dumfunded.

"What happen to me and her?"

Heihachi knew but he had to lie. There was a sly grin on his face.

"Nothing my grandson. We can leave now."

Jin was confused. _Nothing? The hell? _Jin looked at Julia.

"What about her?"

Heihachi looked at her. _I don't need that trash anymore._

"She still in terrible condition she'll be here a little longer. We must leave."

Jin stood and took his last look at the beauty of a real woman. _I hope you get well. Hopefully I'll see you soon. _Jin and Heihachi left the hospital.

Helena was packing her belongings. She had no choice but to see this place nothing but a memory. She deicded to detonate the lab and take Jin and Julias baby. She boarded her personal jet. She took a seat with the baby next to her.

"Let's go Roger."

She told her pilot. He took flight. She took the detonator out of her bag. _Forgive me doctor but you gave me no choice. _She pressed the button. The lab was now in flames. _Time to go home. _The baby started to cry Helena picked him up.

"Now, now. Let's give you a name."

The baby stopped crying. Helena looked at him._ What name? Well first off your parents are attractive. An attractive name will suit you but what? I know._

"I shall call you Allan Chang-Kazama. Allan means handsome and you'll be very handsome when the time comes."

Allan smiled and giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 6 – Tekken 3

Three months later.

Jin Kazama, now nineteen and ready to rumble. After all the third tournament starts on his birthday. To Jin nothing matters but to destroy what took his mother. He learnt that the creature behind his mothers dissapearce was non other The God Of Fighting, Ogre. During his training he kept thinking about that girl in the hospital. He also learnt her name, Julia Chang. There were times Jin found it even hard to sleep at night because of her. He couldn't tell his grandfather, Heihachi because Mishimas never liked the Changs. That didn't matter to Jin. He was a Kazama, even though he fights as a Mishima. His determination, his will was pure like Kazama. Even if it means to go agaist Mishima to be with the woman he loves. Jin will, after all, he started to notice Heihachi acting weird sometimes like not being around or even to busy to do anything. Jin had distant himself just to let his mind flow to her, Julia Chang.

Julia too was entering the tournament. She had her reason, her mother, Michelle Chang. She had to find her and bring her home. Her mother has been missing for months but Julia hadn't given up. She knew deep in her heart Michelle was alive. During her training she sees a man, a handsome one too. He had black hair that perfectly spiked without gel. He also had beautiful dark eyes which could easily read your mind, thoughts and mostly your soul. His jawline was in a perfect degree. His lips was, too, perfect along with his body. It's as if the one and only god created him to make the guys all jealous while the girls drool. Julia wondered if this man really exsist. Sometimes at night she couldn't sleep because he was there. Julia allowed her mind flow to see if her dream man really exsist.

Helena was back at home with Allan. He was now three months and a real hand full. She had been very busy. Apart from watching Allan she went back to work. She was glad to be back home considering that she was home sick while she was working for Dr Adel. Helena and Allan returned home. She switch the T.V on. Heihachi was on declaring the third tournament.

"So it begins."

Helena said while holding Allan.

The third tournament begins. Fighters from around the world came to participate. To Jin only Ogre mattered. For Julia find her mother and return home. Hworang the korean talon too was participating. This was his chance to kick the shit out of non other the Japanese asshole Jin Kazama. Ling Xiaoyu a young school girl who wants an amusement park participating this tournament was her only option. She also became good friends with Julia.

Jin decided to cut through. He just wanted to fight Orge. Jin headed for the temple however he was follwed. Jin stopped and turn around.

"Hworang?"

Hworang walked up to Jin with his hands on his hips.

"You got that right Kazama. Let's go fucker."

Hworang got into stance. Jin didn't have a choice he too got into stance. Hworang made the first move a right kick. Jin easily dodged it and went with a fist to the head, of his blood thirsty, rival. Hworang blocked it. Jin took this chance to flip Hworang on his back. Bones cracking blood coming out of Hworangs mouth. Jin had his leg in the air he was about to finish Hworang for good but Hworang rolled back. Jins leg went straight down into the earth. Hworang realised Jin wasn't joking. Which was gonna make this fight more interesting. Hworang wiped the blood. Jin stood prepared for the next assualt however a bullet went past. It slid past through Jins arm he didn't flinch. Jin looked at his arm. _The fuck?_ The next gun bang came Jin and Hworang dropped to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? KAZAMA?"

Hworang yelled. Jin felt like punching his voice box.

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like fortune teller?"

The two were arguing until they heard a gun loaded. They both looked up. It was Nina Williams.

"Get up."

She demanded. They both got up with their hands in the air.

"Lady I don't know you but Kazama is my opponent."

Hworang said. Nina pointed the gun at Hworang. His heart was about to explode. Even though he was in the army but having a gun this close still made the wild korean shitting himself.

"Shut up and let me do my job."

Nina then pointed the gun at her target Jin Kazama.

"Jin Kazama? Son of Kazuya Mishima? Sorry but you have to die. Since I failed to kill your father twenty years ago. I'll just kill his son instead after all Kazuya is dead and gone."

Jin just glared at her. _So this is Nina Williams? The assassin? _Nina was just about to pull the trigger but was interfeared by, non other, her sister Anna Williams.

"Oh my Nina doing someones laundry again?"

Anna said trying not to laugh. She looked at Jin. _Kazuya? No it can't be. That bastard died years ago. _Although Anna never admitted it she fell in love with Kazuya. However Jun won his heart.

"Anna?"

Nina was in shock to see her sister even though they both completely hated each others guts.

"You fail again Nina."

Nina looked at her confused. Jin and Hworang had no idea what was going on they just stood there like sitting ducks. Anna was picking up something quite big. The three stood there. At a split second Hworang realised what it was.

"THE CRAZY BITCH HAS A ROCKET LAUNCHER. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HER FUCKING WAY!!!

Hworang yelled while pointing his finger at Anna. Jin ran west, Nina ran north and Hworang ran east. Anna fired the rocket. BOOOM!!!! The explosion was powerful it shook the earth violently lucky no one got hurt. There was plenty of smoke. Anna took off to find her sister. Hworang got up wiping the smoke away. He looked around hoping to find his rival. Nothing. Jin was no where. Hworang was really pissed.

"Damn you Kazama."

Jin was getting close to the temple. _I'll have to thank Anna later. _He continued on however he encouterd, non other than, Julia Chang. She stood there with a sad face. _It's him. The man from my dreams. So he is real then that means those visions. _ Jin looked at her carefully. _It's Julia. Thank god shes alright. _Her expression hit him hard. _Why the sad face? Did she loose something, someone? _He knew that look too well. He use to have it himself when he lost his mother. Jin walked to her. Julia braced herself even though she felt no evil from him she took no chances. She knew he was part Mishima. Jin stopped.

"Wait. Your not here to fight me are you?"

Julia felt more relaxed. She dropped her stance. She tried hard to change her expression but failed.

"I'm here to look for my mother."

Julia looked like she was about to cry. Jin felt bad he wanted to help her to show how deeply he cared for her. _What shall I do? _Jin took time to think. Finally he spoke.

"You find your mother. Leave me Ogre."

Julia nodded. _Thank god because I didn't want to fight you. Your the man in my dreams._ Julia came back to reality.

"Thank you."

Jin was about to leave.

"Hey. Wait. I don't even know your name."

Julia kindly asked. Jin turned around and smiled which made Julia melt. _He is my dream man. Totally different from the other Mishimas._

"Jin Kazama."

Jin didn't want to leave but if he didn't who will stop Ogre? And if Julia became the next victim of Ogre Jin will never forgive himself. He already lost something priceless in his life and he didn't want to feel tha t kind of pain again. Jin left for the Temple. Julia was in thought. _Jin Kazama?_ _I know that name. I'm sure of it. _Julia headed to the temple as well to find her mother. Moments later she was ambushed by Heihachis men. Jin heard a scream. _That voice. So familiar._ He stopped for a moment. Then it hit him.

"JULIA!!"

He ran back to her as fast as he could. _Please be safe. _Jin saw Julia lying on the ground three guards around her. For some odd reason Jin felt rage within him. He charged at the guards breaking the living out of them. The guards were dead. Jin could't figure why the guards were after her. _Grandfather you better have nothing to do with her or I'll break you too. _Jin picked up Julia, bridal style. Jin looked around. _There must be a safe place around. _Jin started running to the temple he came across an underground passage. Without second thoughts he entered. He walked in and the lights automaticly turned on. There was a bed he laid Julia on the bed. He checked for a pulse. _Good. She must've faited._

At the temple Heihachi was waiting for Ogre to rise. Since the lab blew, along with the perfect life force, he had to capture Ogre to obtain his power. _Stupid Dr Adel. Where are you now? _What Heihachi couldn't figure out what ever happen to the doctor. _Either hes missing or he is dead. He'd better be dead._

Julia woke up and saw Jin on her left asleep on the chair she decided to look around the room. _Where am I? _She looked back at Jin. To her he was the best looking man she'd ever laid eyes on. She admired the view, after all Jin wasn't wearing a shirt. Which made her blush she quickly looked away. Jin stirred and opened his eyes. Julia looked back at Jin. He smiled.

"How are you?"

Jin asked.

"Ok. I guess."

Jin stood up. Julia looked at every inch of his torso. She felt the heat rush in her body. _Please Jin not too close._ She finally came over her senses and finally spoke.

"Thank you Jin. But why are you helping me? I am after all a Mishima enemy."

Jin looked at her. _She knows too._

"You remind me of my mother. She was strong and yet she didn't fight for money, power or revenge. She fought to save someone. That someone was my father."

Jin walked into the next room. Julia followed afterwards. Jin had his head down.

"It's been four years now. I was there and yet I couldn't do a thing. I blame myself for being weak. I couldn't save my own mother. Now here I am fighting for revenge like my father before."

Julia walked slowly up to Jin and wrapped her arms around him. Jin jumped at first but her touch was sootheing. He felt calm, tranquil.

"Your not weak you saved me. And you mum I'm sure she wouldn't want you thinking she was your burden."

Julia whisperd. Jin turned around looking directly at Julia. Her arms still at his waist. Jin licked his lips. For some reason Julia wanted to taste his lips. Jin moved closer. Julias mind went blank. They kissed. It was strictly forbidden but, the feeling, the sensation, it was all just right. Julia broke the kiss. Jin looked at her with sad eyes. _Did I move too soon? _Jin stepped closer to Julia but she stepped back.

"I'm sorry Jin. We, I mean I ."

Julia didn't finish her sentence instead she left. Jin felt hurt but he was gonna do what his heart desired. He already lost his mother. He couldn't afford to loose Julia, too. He followed Julia and grabbed her arm, not rough but strong enough, to turn her around for another kiss. Julia was gonna fight back but she gave in and Jin knew now Julia was his. The kiss was longer than Jin expected but it was worth the grab. They both stopped for a short moment. Jin looked at her with hunger and went for another kill but this time he went for her neck. The moment Jins lips touched Julia, she moaned which made Jin wanting even more. By her surprise he lifted her and, by more surprise, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took her back to the room with the bed. He gently placed her on the bed, he crawled on top of her. He cotinued kissing her neck Julia closed her eyes. Her hands playing with Jins hair. Jin slowly moved down. Julia started to moan even more and Jin couldn't control hie emotions. His hands found the buttons and started to unbutton Julias shirt one by one. Julia eyes opened. _Should I give myself to him? _Julia didn't know what to do. Her heart was saying one thing and her body was saying another. Julia stopped Jin by placing her hand on his. He looked at her confused.

"I just wanna make you feel good. That's all."

Jin said. Julia felt more relaxed she removed her hand and allowed Jin to continue the man part of the job.

The next morning Julia woke and saw the other half of the bed empty. _I hope Jin will be ok. _She got dressed and headed for the temple.

Jin on the other hand was at the temple he left earlier that way Julia can find her mother while he deals with Ogre. Jin sneaked into the temple he came across something lying on the ground. _Is that Ogre? _Jin looked at the creature. Since he doesn't know what Ogre looks like he walked towards it. Julia made it to the temple. She went to the back since the front had loads of guards. She also saw Heihachi. _That bastard. _Julia thought but right now on her mind was her mother. _Just hold on mother I'll save you. _Jin stood there looking at it, well what ever it was. It was green with a shield on the right arm. It's also wearing some sort of hat.

Heihachi was planning to take Ogre back to the lab but Ogre had other ideas. Heihachi didn't know Ogre had a second form. Which Jin will soon find out soon.

Ogres body started to glow. Jin moved back in shock. _What the fuck is going on? _Ogre stood up. Scaring the living out of Jin. The creature looked at Jin with red powerfull eyes. It made Jin tremble a bit. The creature looked at Jin with sharp thoughts.

"Devil. Kazuya."

The creature spoke telepathicly. Jin was confued. _Devil? But he said my fathers name. Have they met? _Ogre started to transform. A snake for an arm, a lion for a head, wings from a bat. Ogre was huge. He made Jin look like a kid.

"Prepare to die devil"

Jin got into stance. He started to think about her, Julia. The night they shared was still fresh in his mind. Jin manage to speak. _No not now I have to deal with this thing first. _Jin finally spoke.

"First let's get your facts right. I'm not devil or Kazuya. I'm Jin Kazama. Secondly are you Ogre? Thirdly did you take my mother Jun Kazama? Anawer me."

Ogre looked at Jin. _So this is Kazuyas son._

"I am Ogre. But Jun Kazama? Never touched her."

Jin felt sudden rage within him. His blood started to boil. The power of Mishima was slowly awakening. _Hes lying I know he is._ In a instance Jin charged at Ogre. Ogre was all well prepared for Jin after all Jin is the son of the devil, Kazuya.

Julia made it to the back secret lab. She saw a woman lying on the bed. She couldn't believe her eyes. She ran to the injured woman.

"Mother."

Julia cried. Michelle woke up. She couldn't believe her daughter was right in front of her. Julia hugged her never wanting to let go.

"Julia we have to go. Heihachi could be coming back."

Julia shook her head. Now her mother was back with her. Somehow her heart was still empty. _What am I missing? I got my mom back. _Then it hit her.

"JIN."

Jin and Ogre were still battling however Ogre had the upper hand. Jin couldn't focus he kept thinking about Julia. _If I die he'll take her I can't let that happen. _Ogre sent Jin flying. He hit the wall and hard blood coming out of his mouth like a hose tap. He fell on concious.

Julia and Michelle were in the temple. They saw the blood on the floor. Julias eyes began to swell with tears. She fell to the floor. _Jin. I love you. Please be alive. _Michelle quickly grabbed Julia and hid behind the wall. Heihachi walked past with a few soilders.

"What the fuck happen?"

Heihachi questioned. The soilders had no idea what happen. A soilder came rushing through.

"Sir. Jin is fighting Ogre."

Julias heart felt a little lighter. Heihachi followed the soilder to where the fighting was. Julia and Michelle decided to follow but kept their distance.

Ogre walked to Jins body.

"Worthless."

Jin woke but in a dream. _I can't be dreaming now. _He saw his mother. She stood before him in her favourite dress. _Mother. _He tried to walk to her but she started to fade. He fell to his knees.

"NO WAIT. Mother forgive me. I was weak but I won't fail again."

He cried a single tear fell. He wiped it away. He punched the earth again and again until blood cut through his thick skin. He then got up looking at his fist._ Damn. _Then he saw her, Julia.

"Julia?"

He whispered. She stood there smiling. He badly wanted to hold her and never let. _I need you._ This time he walked slowly but she, too, started to fade. He tried to run but she was gone. He fell back to his knees, ignoring the pain.

"JULIA!!!"

Jin cried as loud as he could. _I can't loose her. I'll die for her. _Mist came. Jin sensed something but it wasn't evil. He looked around still on his knees.

"Jin it wasn't your fault. If you don't want to loose her you must forgive yourself first. Your my gift not a curse. Don't let me be your burden, Jin."

_Mother? _He turned and saw her again, his mother. She turned into a bright light. Jin closed his eyes.

"Jin you have a reason to live. Shes waiting for you."

Jun whispered hoping her son heard it.Jin was back into the real world. _She? Julia._

Ogre was about to unleash his ultimate attack. Fire breath. However he sensed something. He looked at Jin. _Something stirred within him. _Jins body was still then something happened. Jins eyes flicked wide open. They weren't the friendly type any more, they were blood red, and his breathing, more demonic. Ogre sensed no human life force in Jin anymore.

"YOU TOO HAVE THAT GENE?"

Ogre yelled in fury. Jin glared at Ogre and smiled, an evil smile. It was evil enough to send fear within Ogre. He pushed himslf out of the wall and went charging at Ogre. Ogre got into stance but before he got to hit Jin. Jins body turned into mist. Ogre was confused. _Where did that devil go?_

"Looking for me? Ya fucking hideous bastard."

Ogre turned. Jin stood there smiling arms folded. Ogre was pissed. He flew directly at Jin.

"Time to die fucker."

Jin said then started to laugh. Even his laugh was evil, then it got louder and louder. Ogre stopped in mid-air. _What is the fucker laughing about? _He looked at Jin. He notice something moving on Jins fore head. _What is that? _It opened. It was the third eye.

"A fucking eye?"

Ogre said Jin just smiled. The third eye started to glow then it got bigger and bigger. Something hit Ogre. He couldn't move.

"WHAT THE FUCK I CAN"T MOVE!!!!"

Jin unleashed the blast. The blast was so powerfull it blew the top part of Ogre into dust. Jin collapsed he used too much power. Heihachi saw the whole thing. _Jin has it too. He too must die. _Heihachi waited to see what will happen next. Julia and Michelle just arrived. Julia saw Jin. _Oh, no._ Her heart sank. Michelle noticed the expression. She looked at Jin. _Does Julia love him? _Michelle knew it was wrong. A Mishima shall never accept a Chang but she knew she would for her daughter. Jin got up struggling. Julia wanted to help him but Michelle stopped her. Julia looked at her mother. Michelle pointed out Heihachi. Julia retreated. _Jin your alright. _Jin stood there confused. _What happened? I don't remember a fucking thing._ He looked around. He started to sweat even shaking he grabbed his head. He was stressed. He looked at Ogre. Ogres body turned to dust. Heihachi walked towards him but Jin didn't sense him he was too confused to focus on anything.

"Well done my grandson. You won the tournament."

Jin turn to face Heihachi. Julia and Michelle were still watching. Heihachi pointed a gun to Jin, his grandson. Jin froze on the spot.

"Grandpa? I don't understand."

Heihachi saw the innocense in Jins eyes but he was Kazuyas son. Julia wanted to run to Jin but Michelle grabbed her.

"You may join him."

Heihachi pulled the trigger. Jins head went flying back with full force. Jins body hit the cold floor. Blood came rushing and soon the floor was almost coverd. Julia screamed her heart out. Tears ran down her cheeks like waterfall. Michelle took Julia out of the temple and ran into the forest. Julia dropped to the floor. She was crying, really crying. Michelle hugged her daughter trying to calm her.

"Why mother? I loved him so much. He was innocent. Hes a Kazama not Mishima."

Michelle didn't know what to say. The love of her daughter is now gone. And Julia will have to live with the pain for rest of her life. The name Kazama rang like a bell. Michelle was in thought. _Kazama? Jun? _Then she remembered Jun Kazama. They were best friends in the second tournament. The last time she saw Jun she was pregnant with Kazuyas child. Jun distance herself from others because of her unborn child. Michelle looked her daughter she was still sobbing. _That was Juns son? Julias lover? Poor Jun she lost her husband and now her son._

Back at the temple Heihachi ordered some guards to dipose Jins body. The guards went to the body. Jins body was white. Jin had almost lost all of his blood.

"Man hes all fucked up."

One of the guards said. One of the guards went down low to see if he really was dead. Suddenly strange tattoos appeared on Jins Body.

"The fuck is this?"

The guard said. Then Jins eyes opened the brightness paralyzed the guards. The guards couldn't move. Jin got up and looked at the guards.

"So whos fucked up?"

Jin asked in a low creepy voice. The guards were terrifyied they couldn't move or scream. Jin smiled as he grabbed one by the neck and snapped it with pleasure. Jin turned to face the other two guards with a smile on his evil face. Heihachi was near the exit stairs when something flew past. He turned and saw Jin holding one guard. He dropped the guard and started to smile. Heihachi froze.

"Kazuya what have you created?"

Heihachi said to himself. Jin charged at him. Heihachi tried to grab him but Jin was too quick instead Jin grabbed his head and slammed through the thick brick wall. Heihachi was falling. He looked up. Wings came out of Jins back. Jin grabbed him one more time and slammed him flat on the rocky ground. Jin jumped back into the air and headed for the moon. Heihachi got up in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 7 – New Discoveries

The G-Cooperation. The rival of Mishima CEO. Was secretly run by non other than a Mishima himself, Kazuya Mishima. He was reported dead after the second iron fist however thanks to the G-Cooperation he was, now, fully funtional. And now he was more determined to kill his father. He, even, now knows how to control his devil gene and was planning to use it to get everything back. Kazuya was waiting for the report from, his old friend, Dr Adel. Kazuya encouterd him before Dr Adel could reach Heihachi. Kazuya brutally killed him with no remorse. He noticed the doctor dropped a file which was impossible to open. He got a computer whiz to unlock the difficult file. Kazuya decided to take a seat. _This is a lot longer than I thought. _The door opend. It was the computer whiz.

"The files sir."

He handed the files to Kazuya. Kazuya took the files and dismissed the man.

"Make sure no-one disturbs me."

The man nodded and locked the door.

"Now let's see what that faggot has been up to."

Kazuya said to himself. He started to read the files. _Perfect life force? Stronger than the devil gene? _Kazuya kept reading until a familiar name came to his attention. _Kazama? Jin Kazama? Did you move on Jun? Did you forget about me? _Kazuya turned the page and saw a picture of Jin. _Oh god. He looks like me. _Kazuya read more. _Jin Kazama son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Hes Jun son, my son. I have a fucking son. His age. Oh god he'll be twenty-one now. _Kazuya froze. He couldn't believe he had a son. Although he never admitted it he loved Jun but found it hard to have someone pure in his life when he was un-pure. _I'm sorry Jun. I should've been there but I was afraid to pull you through in my rings of hell._ Kazuya wasn't sure of his son, Jin. _Does he hate me? I don't blame him. _Kazuya continued reading. _Julia Chang? That name rings a bell. _Kazuya knew the Changs and Mishimas weren't a friendly combination. _What's this? Combine the genes? _Kazuya couldn't believe what he was reading. Jin had two genes, the devil and the angel and Julia had one, the spiritual gene. _What's this? Jin had to seduce Julia? _Kazuya felt a bit sick. _Enemies now fucking. What's next? _Kazuya turned the page. _Oh fuck. Julia gave birth to Jins child. My grandson. _Kazuya just sat there. First a father now a grandfather? Kazuya couldn't believe his grandson was the perfect life force. Kazuya read the files. _The baby has all three genes. The devil from his grandfather, Kazuya. The angel from his grandmother, Jun. The spiritual gene from his mother, Julia. _Kazuya decided to put the files down. His head was reeling to explode with all the info he just read. _I gotta find my grandson but how? _Kazuya sat there thinking. Then he dicded to do the unthinkable. Ring his brother Lee.

Lee was now a man of business in the Bahamas. Ever since Heihachi dismissed him he totally distant himself. Lee was smoking, of course, in his office. He found life dull now ever since Kazuya, his brother died. Every now and then he'd think of the good ole days. The women, the gambling, the street fights, the smuggling. Even though people found Kazuya a total nut-case Lee was true to him. The fone rang which made Lee fall out of his chair. He quickly got up to answer.

"Hello this is Lee Chaolan. If your a man hang up now."

Kazuya frowned. _This horny slut hasn't changed at all. _

"Lee wait it's me Kazuya."

Lee almost chocked on his fag. _Can't be, Kazuya died in the volcanoe. I saw it with my own fucking eyes._

"You can't be Kazuya. Hes dead so don't think this is a joke cause it's not. You son of a bitch."

Kazuya was getting impatience. He was about to slam the table in front of him but remained calmed.

"Lee for fucks sake you fucking fag it is me and did you call me a bitch?."

Kazuya was almost yelling. Lee froze with a fag in his mouth. _Hes alive? Oh my fucking god. _Lee could almost cry with joy. His boss/brother was alive and kicking. Lee thought for a minute._ How the fuck did he get my, personal, number? Ahh hell with it._

"Kazuya long time no heard or seen. What made you ring me of all people in the world to choose from?"

Kazuya didn't really knew why himself but he had to tell someone and it would have to be his brother, Lee. Why? because Lees afraid of Kazuya in many ways.

"Well I've discovered some secrets during my absent and I thought I'd kindly share these secrets with you."

Lee was litting another fag. _Secrets huh? _Lee was excited.

"Keep talking Kaz we have all the time in this boring fucking world any way."

Kazuya was thinking what to say first. _Let's see Perfect Life Force, Jin fucks Julia or my grandson. _He dicided to say in year order.

"Ok Lee I need your ears because what I'm about to tell you could change the fact of this world."

Lee knew by his brothers tone. Kazuya was dead serious. Lee got comfortable for some reason he knew this would take a while.

"Let them rip Kaz."

Kazuya hated the nick name Lee gave him. "Kaz" it made him feel like a child.

"Heihachi wanted to create a perfect life force. A life stronger than the devil."

Lee felt like laughing. _Stronger than the devil. Heihachi is a fucking joke._

"How perfect? And besides whats there stronger than you?"

Kazuya knew that answer. _Jin has two genes and I only have one._

"Lee, I..... have....... a... son."

Kazuya trembled. Lee froze for a moment then he couldn't take it anymore he started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha...Kaz you horny dog. I never thought you hadn't in you but you proved me wrong. Fuck me sidways. Who did you fuck? Wait let me guess....I know Nina."

Kazuya was reading to explode with the anger of fury. However he decided to yell instead.

"NO IT WASN"T FUCKING NINA FOR YOU INFORMATION!!!!"

Lee knew if Kaz was in front of him right he'll be dead.

"Sorry Kaz. But seriously who? She must've loved you. But if you don't want to tell me please continue."

Kazuya felt more relaxed. _Should I tell him that it was Jun? Nah. If I remember Lee use to flirt with her. _

"Secondly the perfect life does exsist."

Lee sat there thinking. _The perfect life force exsist? What is it?_ Lee just had to ask.

"So what is it?"

Kazuya took a deep breath.

"My......grandson."

Kazuya once again trembled. Lee was in total shock he just couldn't believe that, of all people, Kazuya was a father now a grandfather. _Kaz a grandfather? That'll be the day._ _Kazuyas grandson is the perfect life force?_

"You have a fucking grandson too? Man the world sure knows how to spin. You sure are old Kaz"

Lee said dramaticly. Kazuya felt like killing him on the spot. Kazuya looked at his watch. _Shit._

"Lee I have to go."

Lee got over the shockness that Kazuya gave him.

"Wait Kaz."

Kazuya waited a little bit.

"What?"

Lee wanted to work with Kazuya again and this was his opportunity.

"Listen let's meet up some where. Just call me when and where ok?"

At first Kazuya didn't want any help but Lee was the one and only who had major contacs around the world. He accepted Lees request.

"Sure."

Jin Kazama, now 21 years old, lives in Brisbane, Australia. He arrived there after he took flight as devil Jin. He lives in an abaned dojo. Ever since Heihachi betrayaed him he decided to unlearn Mishima fighting style. He now trains in the art of karate. He would train all day until he would drop. Then he would have a nice cool bath to cool the intense heat of his body. He would then get dressed and lay down to see her face again. He missed Julia so much. He felt terrible for leaving her broken, but he couldn't let her see what a monster he'd become. That would tear her completely and Jin didn't have the right answer for her of what he is. Jin closed his eyes and saw the night they shared. Even though it was just a dream it all felt real. This was the only time he had to see her, touch her, kiss her and hear her sweet voice. He'd wish this sweet heaven would last forever but eventually he would wake with a heart ache. He really wanted to see her.

Julia Chang was back at home, Arizona. Shes been working to restore nature in her home land. Ever since she saw Jins death, she distant herself from everyone she knew except her mother. Even at night she sees the nightmare and wakes up crying until her mother comes to her rescue. She still couldn't believe Heihachi was responsible for his grandsons death. She wondered if all the Mishimas were the same, certainly she knew Jin was totally different. He had a heart of gold, pure and innocent. Deep down she missed Jin so much, perhaps too much. Too much that it hurts.

Hworang was back in the army. He was still pissed off about the interruption he had during his fight with Jin, thanks to Nina and Anna.

Ling was still in school trying to cope with exams. Shes also been trying to contact Julia. Ever since she heard the rumor Jin dead she thought she'd ask Julia. Since Julia was there at the temple but there wasn't much luck.

Helena was enjoying her life with Allan, the perfect life force, the child doomed to oblivion. Even though Allan was only three years he acted like a five year old. She knew why. Allan had the knowledge from his mother, Julia. Teachers admired Allan, even girls found him quite attractive, for a young age that is. Helena still couldn't figure how Allan could be a threat or even worse. He was a good boy, full of life, the happy chap, the one who helps others, like his mother. The only thing that resembles his father was his looks and of course the hair style. Black and sleek.

One day Helena picked up Allan from school when they got home Helena decided to show what his mother looks like.

"Allan come here sweetie."

Helena grabbed a picture of Julia, a rescent one. Allan showed up.

"I'm here Helena."

He said smiling. _So cute. _Helena thought.

"Take a look."

She showed him the photo. He smiled at it. For some reason it looked like as if he already knew who she was. _Does he know her already? _Helena thought.

"Kaa-sah."

Allan said cheerfully. Helena was in shock. _He said mother._

Heihachi was organising the fourth tournament. Since he lost Ogre, he only got blood. He was planning to capture Jin, his grandson. Heihachi heard rumors that G-Cooperation, the Mishima rival in power, had Kazuyas datas to control devil the gene. He planned to ambush the G-Cooperation and steal the data for himself.

Kazuya was still in process of understanding his own devil powers. There were lot of things Kazuya still didn't understand. He continued conducting experiments on himself in a lab until someone came rushing in, scaring the hell in Kazuya.

"Kazuya, Sir the Mishima force is here."

Kazuya quickly got his act together. _It's about time your old bastard._ He knew Heihachi would discover him sooner or later. He got prepared to smash heads.

The Mishima force attacked the G-Cooperation with full force. Kazuya was waiting in the basement lab. There was gun fire every where. A group of soilders walked into the same room Kazuya was. Kazuya was in fact hiding in mist. _Time to fucking die, assholes._ Kazuya grabbed one and threw him at the others.

"What was that?"

One soilder replied. The soilders all turned to the direction where the soilder came flying from. They all froze at the sight of, the supposed to be dead, Kazuya. Kazuyas left eye was red as blood and it, too, was bright

"Kazuya."

One soilder gasp. Heihachi looked through the soilders spying cam. He felt the rage at the sight he saw.

"Still alive Kazuya?"

Heihachi growled. Kazuya on the other hand was killing Heihachis men one by one. Heihachi was getting pissed. Kazuya came to the last one. Kazuya held a gun to the soilders head. Kazuya looked deeply at the soilder making sure Heihachi will get the message.

"I'll get everything back."

Kazuya demanded and ended up smashing the soilders head in. Heihachi got of his chair with furious.

"You fool. Kazuya."

After the incident at G-Cooperation Heihachi declared the fourth tournament. He was now determined to capture the father, Kazuya and the son, Jin. To take their power to create a new life force. The perfect life force doesn't exsist any more, according to Heihachi.

Jin saw his grandfather on T.V. He was disgusted to see Heihachis face. He growled loudly, tensing his fist.

"This time you'll die for sure. Fucking bastard."

Jin knew that if he enterd the tournament. Heihachi would probably try to capture him. Jin also discovered that his father, Kazuya was alive. Even if the odds are agaist him he was determined to go. He had unfinished business with his grandfather. He was also was determined to see if Kazuya really is alive. He also had to finish his match with Hworang but most of all he wanted to see, his lover, Julia again.

After the inncident Kazuya finally reunited with his brother Lee. The two of them saw Heihachi declaring the next tournament. Kazuya couldn't stand the sight of him. _Father I'll kill you._ Then something occurred to him. His son, Jin. _Will Jin enter?_ Kazuya knew it be a problem if Jin did enter after all Jin is stronger than him.

Lee was planning to enter in another name. Since he was, well, banished from the Mishima CEO. He dicided to enter as Violet and the disguise, well to Kazuya it looked like shit, but to Lee it was style. He also planned to use combot to collcect fighting style datas.

Julia saw the news and decided to enter. For some strange reason her heart was telling her Jin is alive. She wanted to see if her heart was telling the truth. She left Arizona for Japan.

Hworang was all excited. _Fuck the army. _Hworang escaped the millitary with one thing in his mind, defeating Jin Kazama. _You wait Jin I'll get you. _He caught the next flight for Japan.

Ling decided to enter to see her friend Julia and of course she still wants an amusement park. She also wanted to see if Jin was really dead or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 8 – Tekken 4 – The Reunion

Ling finally caught up with Julia at the airport. Julia contacted Ling before she came to Japan. Julia was glad to see her again. Julia couldn't help but to hug her best friend.

"Hey Jules. Long time hey."

Julia smiled. She really was glad Ling was here. The two of them caught a cab to the registration.

Hworang was at the cafeteria eating lunch. He heard rumors that Jin was, in fact, dead. He came to make sure, after all that's what rivals are for. _Jin if you really are dead I'm gonna be pissed. _ After a full stomach he made his way to the registration.

The world couldn't believe it, Kazuya Mishima, was in fact alive and kicking. Kazuya ignored the public of the world and headed for the registration. Other fighters were there too. Kazuya looked around to see if he knew anyone. He smiled when his eyes came across his rival. _Paul Phoinex the wanker. Marshall law never a threat. Lei Wulong the fucking flirt. _He saw a girl that resemble Jun a lot but with pigtails. He quickly shook those desireble thoughts.

"Kazuya. I see the volcanoe didn't make you charcoal after all."

Paul shouted with his hands on his hips. Kazuya placed his bags down onto the floor and turned to face Paul with a smile. Paul really wanted to whack Kazuyas face.

"Wow Paul. Did you aged? Have you lost to Kuma again? Still have that, what ever you call it, for hair? You should've been a woman that way people will understand what a natural blonde you are."

Kazuya said rather dramaticly. Paul was furious. He walked right up to Kazuya. Face to face.

"Let's go Kazuya."

Paul got into his stance but Kazuya just folded his arms.

"Here we go again."

Marshall sighed. Julia looked at Kazuya. _That's Jins father? Now I see where he gets his looks from. _The flash back hit Juila. Heihachi shot Jin point blank. Shot him down like a dog. A tear ran down Julias cheek. She quickly wiped the tear. _Jin are you really dead? _She continued to stare at Kazuya. Kazuya stared back then something hit him. _What's this feeling? _It was very similar to his butslightly different. Julia felt it as well.Kazuya got into stance without second thoughts. Paul was getting all excited he waited twenty years for this. Kazuya removed his shades. His devil eye was glowing bright. The other fighters stepped back.

"PAUL GET DOWN!!!"

Kazuya yelled. Paul got down a figure came smashing through the window. It flew past Paul and grabbed Kazuya by the shirt. Slamming Kazuya to a wall. The figure was a man waering a flame jump suit. Julia looked at the mystery man. The man spoke in Japanese.

"Mishima, Kazuya?"

Kazuya saw two red eyes in the mans hood. _Could it be Jin? _The red eyes faded.

"And if I am?"

Kazuya questioned. The man carefully removed his hood. All the fighters froze especially Julia her heart was right all along. She wanted to run to Jin but there was something different. She kept her distance waiting to see what happens. Every fighter looked at the two, to them it was like looking at a two sided mirror. Most of the fighters were in shock because Jin and Kazuya were both suppose to be dead.

"Jin."

Julia whispered. She just couldn't believe it. _Jin alive? But how? I saw the whole thing. _Julia was glad to see him alive however how he lived seemed impossible. Kazuya was speechless. His son, Jin Kazama, was now here in front of him and he had to admit. Jin was the perfect replicant of him.

"Just stay out of my way. Heihachi is mine and mine alone. Got that?"

Jin growled. Kazuya looked at him. _He too hates Heihachi? Ha I don't blame._

"Sorry boy but I have my reasons and they come first. Even before you were born son."

Jins grip tightened. Kazuya just glared at him preparing for anything.

"Listen here buddy. First of all don't call me son. Secondly you had your chance with your daddy twenty-one years ago but you blew it. Thirdly, you said you'd get everything back? Well your everything is gone and that everything was my mother. Because you weren't there shes not here. She believed in you, even waited for you but you never came. Your just a fucking nightmare that needs to be put out like a light."

Kazuya was completely stunned. He was completely hurt by Jins words. He had no idea that Jun was waiting for him. Now she was gone because he never returned to her. He felt so low, lower than dirt. Now his son totally hates him. Jin roughly let Kazuya go. Kazuya hit the wall. Jin walked into the crowd he saw Julia. Her epression just dropped and he knew why. He felt completely stupid, putting on an act in front of her. The woman who holds the key to his heart. He kept walking not daring to look back. _She must be so dissapointed in me. _Julia stood there. _Why didn't you say anything Jin? _She thought. The man she loves dearly was there and now hes gone, once again. Kazuya walked to her.

"You should see him before he looses it."

Julia turned to face Kazuya. In a way Kazuya felt sorry for his son. Jin had already lost his mother and if Jin ever lost Julia the world would probably split.

"What are you saying?"

Julia said while trying to hide her feelings for her forbidden lover. Kazuya wasn't stupid he already knew the two had already interacted. They even have a son which no one knows of. Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"Why deny it now. He is you lover."

Julia looked at him shocked. _How does he know? _Julia put her head down in defeat. Kazuya started to walk back to his bag. All the fighters were escourted to their room.

Heihachi had a grin on his face. _Jin and Kazuya are both here. Everything is going to plan._

Julia was alone in her room. She kept thinking about Jin. She even wondered if he'll come to see her after all she'd miss him dearly. She really thought he was dead. Julia was getting tired she decided to have an early night. She went to the bedroom. _I hope to see you soon Jin._ She fell into sweet slumber of sleep. The door opened, Julia didn't hear it, and it was closed gently. The steps went to the bedroom and opened the door. Julia stirred a bit she felt her body heat up a bit. She frowned. Jin stood smiling._ Still as beautiful as I left her. _He glared at her with delight. The cover was thin and silk. He could easily see her bra and panties. There was one thing in his mind. _She waited two years for me. Time to return the favor. _He removed his suit and carefully went on top of her. Julia moved a bit but Jin remained still he didn't want to wake her yet. _Shes even more beautiful when she sleeps. _Jin carefully slid down the sheet. Julia felt the cold hit her. She opened her eyes at first she was scared but then she saw Jins gentle eyes. She touched his face with her cold hand. Jin melted into her touch and gentle kissed her hand. Oh how badly he wanted this.

"Jin."

Julia whispered. Jin placed one finger on her lips.

"Julia I'm so sorry that I made you worry. It won't happen again. I promise."

Jin was about to pour his heart out but Julia cut him off with a kiss. An incredible kiss. Jin realised she had been waiting far too long. He decided to, do what he badly waited for, make love to her. He gently lifted her and started to remove her remaining garments.

Hworang was in the training room. He couldn't sleep. Julias expression kept playing in his mind. _Why did Jules look so sad? And why did that bastard Kazuya spoke to her? _Then he thought of Jin. _Ha, Jin I knew you weren't dead. I hope this time we meet in the ring. _Hworang decided to freshen up after all he smelt like shit. _I guess the stronger you are, the stronger you smell._

Ling was laying on the bed. She couldn't believe Jin was alive. After she heard the rumor, Heihachi killed his own grandson, she started to rescent the Mishima CEO. She decided to sleep.

Kazuya was alone in his room. Kazuya couldn't focus his mind saying one thing and his body just won't co-operate. _Jun. Forgive me. _He kept thinking about her, his forbidden lover. The first time he laid eyes on her, the night they shared but now it will be only a memory. _Why? Was it because I loved Jun and she loved me in return. Was it really my fault?_ He tried to shake the past away._ This tournament will be difficult._ Kazuya kept thinking about his son, Jin. _Jin if I was there than maybe you and I could've. _Kazuya felt something warm running down his cold cheek. _A tear? _He was interrupted by Lee but Kazuya didn't have the energy to yell especially the outfit Lee was wearing. Totally queer.

"Hey Kaz I have something for you."

Lee said cheerfully. Kazuya wasn't expecting anything. Lee pulled out a picture from his pocket. He showed Kazuya. Kazuya was in shock. It was a picture of a young boy with black spikey hair. The boy was with a woman.

"Lee is this.....?"

Kazuya trembled. Lee shook his head.

"Yep, your grandson and guess what?"

Kazuya looked at his brother.

"What?"

Lee smiled.

"Hes here in Japan."

Kazuya looked at the picture again. _Here?_ _I better find him before Heihachi does. _

The next morning Julia noticed Jin gone. Julia smiled. _Doing the uaual as always._ She decided to have a nice bath. She kept thinking about Jin. _Jin why do hate your father so? Kazuya gave you life didn't he?_ She knew if she'd ask Jin the truth he'll probably tell her to forget about it. She got out, got dressed. There was a knock on the door. Julia opened the door. It was one of the Mishima butler.

"My lady you are required at the gathering."

Julia bowed.

"Thank you."

Everyone was informed to meet in the gathering room. Julia caught up with Ling.

"Hey Ling."

Ling happily jumped up and down.

"Hey Jules."

Hworang was scanning the area. _What the fuck? No Jin?._

Julia and Ling stared at Hworang.

"Hey Jules isn't that Jins rival, Hworang."

Ling pointd out. Julia looked at the red hair. She laughed softly.

"Most probably."

Julia kept starring until Hworang returned the stare. To Hworang Julia was probably the hottest chick at the tournament. _Have I seen her before? _He kept starring. _That's right the third tournament. _Hworang walked towards Ling and Julia.

"Jules hes coming."

Ling was panicking.

"Just stay cool."

Julia whispered. Hworang stood in front of them with his hands on his hips.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day or say are you gonna something?"

Julia tried not to laugh. She had no idea Hworang was in deed Jins Rival.

"Sorry Hworang."

Julia apologised. Hworang shrugged.

"Glad you remembered me. Now wheres that Japanese bastard?"

Julia and Ling looked at each other.

"Dunno."

Ling answered with a shrug.

Moments later Kazuya walked in. Kazuya was looking for Jin but nothing. _Strange I thought Jin would be here unless. _Kazuya thought until Heihachi entered the room. Kazuyas rage fueled. _Figures, this bastard is probably behind it._ Heihachi smiled with a vengence at his son. _Just wait Kazuya you'll be joining Jin soon. _Kazuya stepped forward.

"Where is Jin Kazama?"

Kazuya demaned. Heihachi glared at him. Kazuya wasn't stupid, he knew Heihachi was behind Jins mysterious dissapearce.

"Ha. Why do you care? What makes you think I'm behind it."

Julia looked around but she too didn't see Jin. _He was with me last night._

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!!"

Kazuya yelled.

"Well if he shows he'll show. Now on to the tournament."

Heihachi declared. Fighters were divided into groups. Julia lost on purpose to search for Jin. Kazuya on the other hand went through the whole tournamet to beat the truth out of his, social, father. Lee was collecting data for combot. Ling lost to Paul however Paul was beaten by Hworang.

Helena and Allan lived in a forest not too far from the abandan temple which is secretly owned by the Mishimas.

Allan was playing outside when he saw something bright. He moved closer to it. It was a red light. It flew past him as if it was leading him to something.

"Hey wait."

Allan shouted and followed the light.

"Allan snack time."

Helena said, she thought Allan was inside, but no reply. _That's strange he'd usually answer. _Shechecked inside the house. _Hes not here, he must be outside then. _She went outside. She looked around still nothing. She was now worried. _Allan wouldn't do this._

"ALLAN!!!"

She screamed with almost tears. Then she looked down. _Foot prints? Allan. _She decided to follow the steps.

Allan kept following the light. The light came across a temple surround by mist. The light went into the temple and Allan followed. The temple was in fact behind the Mishima mansion. Allan went in the temple. The light flew to a figure. It was a man in chains. Allan walked up to the man and looked at him with fear. He went to touch him but Jin moved causing the Allan to run. Allan hid behind a statue he sat there trembling. He looked at the man again. Jin was completely knocked out. Allan sat there quitely hoping the man won't wake up after all Jin did look scary with the tattoos.

"Helena."

Allan whispered. He started to sob. He was scared, usually he wouldn't be however in this particular room Allan felt scared.

It's the second last match. Hworang vs Kazuya. Hworang was pissed off. He looked at Kazuya. _Well he still a fucking Mishima._ Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"You know you should just quit."

Hworang looked at him.

"Me quit? Mate if I can keep up with your son you'd probably be no different."

Kazuya glared at him. _Mate? Hes just as bad as fucking Lee._

"Jin and I are totally different. Remember Jin is half Mishima and I'm full. So are you ready to take on a real Mishima?"

Kazuya got into his stance. Hworang as well.

"Well let's see what a real Mishima can really do."

The two charged at each other.

Julia managed to escape to the back of the Mishima mansion. She felt something and it was coming from the temple. Julia couldn't believe there was actually a temple. She decided to walk in. She looked around then she heard a noise. She looked deeply into the temple and there she saw Jin.

"Jin."

Julia cried and ran to him. She touched the chains but it sapped her energy.

"What's this?"

Julia looked at her hands. She looked at Jin with tears. She tried to wake him with out touching him.

"Jin, Jin please wake up."

Julia fell to her knees and hands. Julia started to cry. Allan was watching the scene. _It's her. Mother. _He couldn't believe his mother was right there. He wanted to run to her but he was afraid. Afraid that she might reject him. He watched her crying he could feel her pain. _Does mommy know him? _Allan thought. He looked at her sobbing her heart out. He started to cry but quitely. _It's ok mom._

Kazuya was victorious. Hworang did his best but couldn't pin the Mishima. Hworang left the stadium. Kazuya waited for the grand champion. Heihachi entered the stadium. Kazuya just stood there arms folded.

"It's about time you showed up. For a while there I thought I smelt chicken-shit."

Kazuya said. Heihachi gave an evil glare.

"My sincerely apology my son. It's just I never thought you would come this far."

Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"Me? You should know by now no one can't beat Mishima but I can beat you."

Kazuya shot back with pride.

"Enough prepare yourslf."

Heihaci demanded while going into his fighting stance. Kazuya did the same.

Helena was still looking for Allan. She came across the temple. She looked at it. Something told her this place was evil. She hoped that Allan didn't go inside. She continued her search in the mysterious mist.

Lee too found the forbidden temple. _So the old bastard wasn't lying after all. _He was told by Heihachi that the temple was in fact Jinpachis grave. Jinpachi was Heihachis father, Kazuyas grand father, Jins great grand father and Allans great-great grand father. _Well for a grave this big the person must've been big himself. _Lee lit a fag. Then he saw some one. He quitely walked closer to get a better view of the suspect. It was a woman. Lee looked harder. _It can't be. _Lee pulled the photo out. _Same woman which means. Kazs grandson is fucking here. Shit how I'm I gonna tell Kaz. _Lee decided to remain position until something, anything happens.

Kazuya won the fight. He really wanted to kill Heihachi but he realise the old geezer would only have a few short years to come. Heihachi got up.

"You win Kazuya but I won't give you theMishima CEO."

Kazuya didn't care about that. After all he was now in charge of the G Cooperation.

"Take me to Jin now."

Kazuya demanded. Heihachi finally agreed to take Kazuya to his son, Jin. Heihachi lead the way. Kazuya didn't remember the temple because his wretched father threw him down into a ravine when he was only five. He saw the ravine, his scar started to glow. Heihachi was the one responsible for the scar. He didn't remember much of his grandfather, back then Kazuya had too much anger to remember anything. Heihachi opened the door Julia heard and made a run for a safe place to hide. Allan was hoping it was Helena but his heart was saying stay. Lee saw them and decided to follow. Heihachi walked in first Kazuya followed then did the dare move. He knocked Heihachi in the back. Heihachi was completely knocked out.

"Stay."

Kazuya growled as he walked past Heihachis body. He continued walking until he in contact with Jins presence.

"What the fuck is Heihachi trying to do?"

Kazuya touched the chains it sapped some of his energy.

"Energy drainer? For what?"

Kazuya looked around to see where the chains were going to but there was nothing but brick walls. Allan stared at Kazuya. _He looks like that other guy. _Julia remained still. Although Kazuya wasn't responsible for what happen to Jin but she wouldn't trust him.

Lee came across Heihachis body. _Great your not dead yet. _Lee saw Kazuya but decided to explore the temple for his grand-nephew.

Kazuya looked at Jin.

"KAZAMA JIN!!!"

Kazuya yelled. Allan went deaf for a bit. Julias skin felt like, getting ripped off the flesh, she didn't expect that.

Lee completely shitted himself. He thought some tomb god came. Lee dropped his last fag he picked it up with pride, however, what luck no lighter or matches. _Kazuya you fucking bastard._

Nothing happened. Kazuya looked at him carefully. _Your not dead because your my son. _Kazuya was just about to yell when Jins body started to glow Kazuya moved back . Allan and Julia were freaky out. Jin opened his eyes. He stood and just what he expected to see non other than his father, Kazuya. He broke the chains and walked to where Kazuya was standing. Julia wanted to scream but she remained silent, for now. Allan had no idea what was going on. He just wanted to go home. He then focused on his mother, Julia.

"Bout time your sleepy ass woke up."

Kazuya said. Jin just gave him daggers. He totally hated Kazuya.

"So you were worried about me? Ha ha. How touching."

Deep down Kazuya was worried but wouldn't dare admit it. Instead he got into his stance. Jin was starting to realise everything his, dear, mother told him about his father was a complete lie. Jin got into his stance.

"Kazuya there is something I like to ask."

Jin said in a deep tone. Kazuya looked at him dumbfounded. _What now? _Kazuya decided to hear what was on Jins mind.

"Go for it but make it quick."

Jin knew he would say that. His mother was right in a few areas. One was Kazuya never had time for others, only himself.

"Tell me. Did you ever love my mother?"

Kazuya was struck to the core. He didn't know what to say. _I tried to love her but. _He looked down with nothing to say, even to his son. Jin already knew the answer, there wasn't one.

"So did you use her? Or was it a one night stand? Answer me damn you."

Jin was furious his blood boiling to know the truth. Kazuya didn't try to say anything it would only make the situation worse. _I'm sorry Jin but. _By the time Kazuya went to face Jin. Jins fist was there it sent Kazuya flying to the back of the room.

"My mother loved you and sadly I'm the result. A fucking curse."

Jin said as he walked to the back of the room to where his father is waiting to strike back.

Julia was deeply hurt by Jins words. _Jin your not a curse. Your the man I love. _Julia looked at Jin with tears. Allan didn't take his eyes of his mother. _Shes crying again. _He looked at Jin. _Stop making my mom cry. _Jin stopped. He smelt the air. _That scent. Tropical._ _Julia? _He looked around. Kazuya came out of the rubble behind Jin. Jin turn to attack however Kazuya grabbed him and did the vicious double-face kick. Julia couldn't bear it anymore. _This has to stop or some one will evetually die._ Allan was freaking out he'd never seen anything like this. Jin hit his head hard Kazuya went for a stomp attack but Jin rolled and quickly got up and froze at the sight of his father. Kazuyas eyes were both red and glowing. Jin didn't know what was going on but his eyes, too, went red. Julia watched in fear. _So it's true. They both have the devil gene. _Despite the truth she still loved Jin. Allan was really scared but then his eyes too went red like his father and grandfather.

"Show me what you really can do. Jin."

Kazuya demanded. Jin accepted the challenge and went straight for the devil, his father.

Lee froze. _What's this I'm sensing? _Lee looked around. _Can't be. I sense Jin, Kazuya, Julia and Jun from one source. _Lee was in thought then he remembered the report. Kazuyas grandson has all three genes. _Three? Kaz, Jun and Julia. _He snapped.

"Hes here and close by but where?"

Lee said to himself. Lee had to hurry before Heihachi decides to wake from dream world.

Heihachi woke he too sensed incredible power. He even sensed Jun and she is suppose to be dead. _What is going on? _Heihachi got off the floor and decided to see for himself.

Allan started to to tense his fist. _What? _He looked at his hands then his arms. _Black stuff?. _Allan had markings on his body, the same marks Jin had. He looked back at Kazuya and Jin.

Julia was trying her best not to interfer but Kazuya was brutally beating the life out of his son.

Allan growled in pain. He could feel his fathers pain.

Kazuya sent Jin flying. Jin changed back to normal when he hit the cold floor. Kazuya walked to Jin with a grin on his face. Julia couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of her hiding spot and landed in front of Kazuya.

"Stop Kazuya. Please."

Julia begged. But Kazuya ignored her.

"Woman move."

Kazuya shot back. Julia glared at him.

"No I won't move. You've done enough. Jin is your son, your flesh and blood. Not your enemy."

Kazuya started to laugh. Julias heart broke.

"Flesh and blood? Nonsense."

Kazuya walked closer. Julia didn't move or flinch. Kazuya glared at the brunette and smiled. He was just about to strike when Allan saw the tempted strike. The room lit up, color red. Kazuya and Julia had no idea what was going on. Then Allan blasted the spiritual wave at his grandfather from behind. The blast was so bright Julia couldn't see a thing. Kazuya however felt incredible pain and was completely knocked out. The light faded Julia opened her eyes. She saw Kazuya on the floor. _What happened? That light._ She looked around. Allan was on the floor, his own power knocked him out cold. Jin finally got up and hugged Julia, from behind, she jumped at first but realised who it was.

"Jin."

Julia cried hugging him like no tomorrow. Jin looked down at his father, Kazuya. _The fuck happened to him? Julia? _Jin was confused.

"Jules what happened?"

Jin asked. Julia shrugged even she didn't know but she tried her best to explain.

"After he knocked you I told him to stop but he didn't. Then he tried to hit me but a strange light came out of no where and blasted at him I guess."

Jin was in shock. _A light? Was the light protecting Julia? _He took a good look around the area. _Or_ _maybe Heihachi did something. _He looked back at Julia touching her body. Julia looked at him confused but she didn't mind.

"Are you hurt?"

Jin whispered. Julia shook her head no.

"No. I'm fine and what about you?"

Julia placed her hand on Jins bruised cheek. Jin put his hand on hers.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. We better get out of here."

Julia shook her head. Jin grabbed her hand headed for the exit but he sensed someone coming. Jin stopped.

"Jin what's wrong?"

Julia asked. She was worried. Jin kept looking at the way out.

"Sorry love birds. No one is going anywhere."

Julia too looked at the way out. It was Heihachi. Jins face just changed. Julia saw it she knew darn well Heihachi wouldn't let them go so easily. She felt Jins grip tighten.

"Pathetic worthless piece of crap."

Heihachi spat at Kazuya who was still knocked out thanks to his grandson. Heihachi then turned to the happy couple.

"So Jin. Hangin out with a tart are you?"

Jins face turned to anger. He gently pushed Julia behind him.

"NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TALKS TO JULIA LIKE THAT!!!"

Jin was yelling his head off. Without a second thought he charged at Heihachi. Heihachi laughed while he prepared for his grandson.

"DID I HIT A WEAK SPOT?"

Allan woke. Rubbing his sore eyes. He looked around. _Where am I? Oh yeah that light. _He remembered the light and how he followed it to the temple. He walked a bit however he stopped at the fight scene between Heihachi and Jin. He then saw his mother. Julia stood there with a sad expression.

"Why is mom sad?"

Allan whispered to himself. He watched the two man fight like wild beasts fighting in the wild. _Who is mom going for? _Allan wasn't quite sure. Jin got hit brutally in the ribs. Julia gasp. Allan felt his pain, he touched his ribs. He looked at Jin who was struggling to breath and Julia looked like she was just about to cry, again. He'd realise his mother was going for the younger man. Heihachi hit Jin again in the ribs this time much worse. The attack made Jin fall to his knees. With one hand Jin was holding his ribs the other covered his mouth. There was blood, lot's of it. Heihaci smiled. Julia was now crying, screaming.

"STOP PLEASE!!!"

Heihachi looked at her evily. Jin tried to turn to Julia.

"Jules get out of here."

Jins voice was barely a whisper. Hes lost a lot of blood and could barely see clearly. Julia didn't hear him. Heihachi prepared to finish Jin with his specail attack Flash Hammer. Allan couldn't take it anymore the sight of Jin made his blood boil with anger. His eyes turned back to red. Markings appearing once again on his little body. Heihachi was just about to strike when the whole room lit up the color red. Jin looked around with fear. _Is Heihachi doing?_ Julia froze. She knew exactly what was going to happen. It happened before.

"It's happenning again."

Julia whispered. Allan unleashed another attack hitting Heihachi front on. Julia and Jin had their eyes closed. They both heard Heihachi yell in horrible pain and then his body hit the floor, same for Allan. Jin opened his eyes. _What was that? So it wasn't Heihachi then. _He was totally confused. Julia ran to Jin she fell to her knees she was crying. Jin gently wiped away her tears.

"Now let's get out of here."

Jin said hoping there would be no more interruptions. Julia shook her head and helped him to his feet. He rested one arm over her shoulder. Julia carefully walked to the exit. Jins head sprung up like a jack in the box. Julia stopped and looked at him.

"What is it Jin?"

Jin didn't answer instead he looked up and saw choppers. Julia looked up too.

"Are they coming here?"

Jin didn't have a choice. _Jules will now see what the devil has created._ Jin started to transform, but not fully, Julia shitted herself and took a few steps back holding onto her dear life. Jin now had wings, black beautiful angel wings at least that's what Julia thought, and the black markings which didn't make sense to Julia. Jin extended his hand to her.

"Let's go."

Julia looked at him with atmost fear. _Oh god he means fly. _She could feel the butterflies. Butterflies of heights. Julia maybe tough but she had one down fall, heights. Jin looked at her. Her expression struck him the most. _Is she afraid of me? _He thought.

"Julia I would never hurt you. You do trust me right?"

Julia looked at Jin. He looked like he was just about to do die of a broken heart. Julia quickly answered.

"No. Jin I love you more than anything and of course I trust you....But...I'm....scared of heights."

Julia trembled then looked down to the earth. Jin under stood. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it to make sure she was looking at him.

"Don't worry I'll fly low and slow. I promise."

Jin said in a rather sweet voice which Julia couldn't refuse. Julia took no chance she took his hand. Jin picked her up, bridal style, Julia quickly wrapped her arms around her superman. Jin jumped off the ground and flew to a safe destination.

Lee found Kazuya but he couldn't find Jins son. He quickly got Kazuya out of the temple. The choppers in the air were the G-Cooperation. One chopper landed the soiders jumped out grabbed their leader and boarded him safely. One soider ran into the temple and planted the C4. This was Lees request after all he wanted to end Heihachis life. The soilder boarded the chopper. The chopper was in the air. Lee had the detonator. He went to push the button byt stopped. He thought of Jins son. _Is he really in the temple? _Lee looked at the temple one last time.

"Forgive me."

Lee said quitely and pressed the button. The temple went up in flames. The blast however didn;t kill Heihachi or Allan. Heihachi went flying north into a cemetry. Allan went flying west back to the forest. Underneath the temple something was resurrected.

Helena witnessed the incredible blast. She really hoped Allan wasn't in it. She continued her search in the flames. She was about to give up but she saw a light. The light flew and she followed it stopped on something. Helena saw what the light stopped on.

"Allan."

Helena cried she ran to his body. _Thank god hes alive. _She picked him up. Allan opened his eyes.

"Helena?"

Allan whisperd. Helena looked at him carefully. _He must be extremely tired. _Allan looked at her and smiled.

"I saw her Helena."

Helena was confused. _Saw her? _She thought.

"Kaa-sah."

Allan said softly before he fell back asleep. Helena froze.

"You saw Julia?"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Future That Nearly**

Chap 9 – Tekken 5 – End Of A Mishima

It's been two months since the last tournament and someone had already organised the next one but the strangest thing was no one knew who.

Julia, at last, woke up in the arms of her lover, Jin. Julia looked at Jins face as he slept, so adoreable. Julia traced his lips with her index finger. Jin smiled. Julia was really glad he was here usually he'd make unforgetable love to her and leave but not anymore. Jin had been living with her for the past two months. She decided to return to her sleepy slumber on her lovers bare chest. Jin held her tightly.

"I love you."

Jin whispered. Julia smiled and soon the two were once again in dream world.

Kazuya was back in his office trying to figure out whos in charge of the next tournament. _It's not Heihachi he got blown away from the blast. Jin? Nah hes probably fucking that girl, Julia. This is pointless._ Kazuya thought. Moments later Lee walked in.

"Anything Lee?"

Lee didn't really want to answer because there really was fuck all to say. Instead he shook his head no. Kazuya felt slack. Then Kazuya remembered the perfect life force.

"Lee what about my grandson? Anything?"

Lee froze. _Shit. He doesn't know hes grandson went up in flames. _Lee had to think of something and fast.

"Sorry Kaz no info on that either."

Lee felt bad, really bad. _If Kaz finds out the truth I'm good as dead. _Lee thought in horror.

Allan was playing outside and this time Helena was there. Allan then felt something and looked into the distance. Helena watched him carefully. _This time if he runs I'll run with him. _Helena thought as she kept her eyes on the boy.Allan smelt the air, he could smell her, he then smiled.

"Kaa-sah"

Allan whispered as he closed his eyes to see her again.

"I will see you soon."

Allan whispered gently.

Jin decided to train, he had to be prepared for anything. Two months ago hes father pops up out of no where and now this. A tournament organised by a nobody. Jin just couldn't figure who was organising the next tournament, which was a few days away. Jin knew it wasn't Heihachi or Kazuya they would've made a full of themselves on T.V. _This is pointless. Guess I have to wait for the day arrives. _Jin thought and decided to put that aside for now and continued his training.

Julia, on the other hand, was trying to study. It was extremely difficult since Jin was outside half naked. Julia couldn't help but peep at her lover every now and then. Jins sweaty body made her feel all excited and she wanted to jump all over him. Julia tried to ignore but failed then suddenly the phone rang. Julia went to answer, she didn't want to, she was really enjoying the scene.

Hworang was back at the Korean base. Howrang finally reunited with his master Baek. Baek decided to finish Hworangs training so he would be prepared for Kazama. Hworang completed his training he also learnt of the next tournament. Hworang and Baek took the next flight to Japan.

Ling was living her life. Now shes out of school she now works in her favourite clothe shop. Ling also heard of the next tournament at first she wasn't gonna enter but she knew Julia would plus the amusement park. Ling just had to enter to see Julia again.

Kazuya decided to train since he had nothing else better to do. Kazuya decided to learn new moves since Heihachi and Jin know the Mishima arts. Kazuya thougth what would be better power or speed. Jin was well balanced when they fought. Heihachi has grown slower but makes up for it. Kazuya decided to do moves that are balanced. Kazuya got into the rhythm until he felt a presence near him. Kazuya turned around still in his stance. The presence got stronger but he still saw nothing.

"What is this?"

Kazuya said to himself. Then he felt it behind. Kazuya quickly turned around to strike but the figure rolled to the side.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kazuya demanded. The figure had it's back towards him. Kazuya saw a strange tribal tattoo. The figure turned around slowly. Kazuya froze dropping his stance as he came face to face with the mystery figure.

"Jin?"

Kazuya gasped and looked carefully. The figure looked like Jin but he wore like a tribal band on his left arm. The Jin look alike was also wore a tribal necklace and his eyes were much lighter than Jin. The Jin look alike even had gloves like the ones Kazuya wears. Kazuya remained still thinking if this was just a crazy dream or maybe Jin is trying to play mind games.

"You haven't changed at all."

The Jin look alike said with a smile. Kazuya was totally lost maybe he has gone completely insane.

"Me change? What you know me?"

Kazuya curiously asked. The Jin look alike started to look deeply at Kazuya.

"It's nearly time for the beginning. The beginning of the end."

The Jin look alike cautiously said. Kazuya coudn't figure out what he just said. Kazuya walked closer to Jins look alike slowly.

"What do you mean the beginning of the end? Answer me?"

Kazuya demanded. The look alike remained still not daring to move.

"Remember what Jun told you."

Jins look alike said and started to fade Kazuya went to grab him but it was too late. Kazuya was left alone dumbfunded with a zillion questions.

"Did he say Jun? What did she say?"

Kazuya said to himself. _How on earth does he know Jun? Who was he? He looks like Jin but he was more gentle and if it was Jin he would've attacked. _Then it hit him. _Could that be my....._Kazuya thought deeply until Lee barged in making a big scene which made Kazuya jump a bit. Lee curiously looked at his brother.

"Kaz what happened? You look like you saw a ghost."

Kazuya got a hold of himself thinking what he should do to his retarted brother but he couldn't be bothered to do serious damage. There was too much shit running through his, about to explode, head.

"Naturally with you barging in."

Jin and Julia were spending their time in the nature park. They were sitting on the log enjoying the beautiful sunset. Only a few days away until the tournament Jin and Julia decided to enjoy their time together. However Jin still couldn't figure who is behind the mysterious tournament but something deep inside says he knows. Jin just couldn't figure anything. Then he remembered the Hon Maru, after the explosion he felt a strange presence and it wasn't Mishima. Jin never told Julia that ever since the explosion hes been feeling an evil power within him. Jin felt bad for not telling her but if he did she might leave him heart broken like his mother before her. Jin believe this could get out of hands and he didn't want Julia getting involve.

"Jules I don't want you to compete."

Jin suddenly said. Julia looked at him.

"Why?"

Julia responed quickly. Jin got up placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't want you getting involve with any of my problems."

Jin answered faithfully. Julia got up aswell she knew Jin is worried but she too had reasons to compete.

"Sorry Jin I know how deeply care about me but I want to see whos behind the tournament and my data."

Before she finished her sentence Jin hugged her from behind resting his head on her left shoulder. Julia placed her arms on his.

"I'll get your data if I win. I promise."

Jin whispered. Julia turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jin placed his hands firmly on her waist.

"I'm still competing."

Julia explained. Jin knew he couldn't win this fight no matter how hard he tried. Battling Julia was like battling Jun, his mother. Jin wondered how Kazuya coped with Jun since he couldn't beat her.

"It's ok. I think I've given up to try and argue with you."

Jin joked Julia started to laugh.

"A mans weakness."

Julia replied with a smile that made Jin wanting to taste the excitement of her.

"Just promise me you won't fight my father. Leave that bastard to me."

Julia nodded she had no intentions to fight Kazuya. The last time she saw him, he almost killed his only son, Jin. Julia still couldn't figure why the two hated each other when they just met at the last tournament. Julia just had to ask.

"Jin why do you hate your father?"

Julia whispered. Julia didn't want to ask but she didn't want to see her lover die by his fathers hands either. Jin froze he knew she would ask after all she witness the brutality that he endured from Kazuya. Jin stood still looking for the right words.

"I'm sorry it's non of my business."

Julia apologised trying to say something else but nothing came.

"My mother."

Jin trembled. Julia saw the look in his, beautiful, eyes. They were just about to explode with tears she held him tighter.

"You don't have to explain Jin."

Julia assured him. However Jin had to tell her. At least this will be one pain gone.

"My mother loved him so much. Too much I'll say. She would talk about him all the time even in her sleep. My mother waited for him to return. Kazuya promised her that after the fight with Heihachi he'll return and live a normal life. Because he never came my mother is now gone. That bastard never loved her. My mother was just a tool for his enjoyment. And heres the result......Me. "

Jin finished sadly dropping his arms. Julia felt sad she couldn't believe Kazuya never returned to his lover. Julia heard stories about Jun from her mother, Michelle. _How could anyone not love Jun? She was kind, gentle and powerful. Kazuya must've loved her other wise Jin wouldn't be here. _Julia thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure shes with you though."

Jin felt a little better. Jin smiled, a real smile.

"If she was here I don't think any of this bullshit would've happened."

Julia smiled. _Then what about us? Would I be in Jins heart if Jun was alive? _Julia thought sadly.

"Yeah. I heard your mother was powerful in many ways."

Julia answered sarcasticly. Jin couldn't help but laugh because it was true even he of all people had a hard time with her.

"Yeah she was. I still remember training with her. My mother told me one day to hit her but I ended up crying instead."

Julia started to laugh. Julia too remembered training with her mom. Julia too ended up crying.

"I know it's that hard."

Julia answered now Jin was laughing.

"Can you imagine my father? I mean Kazuya? I don't think he ever had a chance."

Jin said happily since hes proud of his mother.

"I think Kazuya would've really lost in bed."

Julia joked. Jin looked at her in shock he couldn't believe what she said but it was probably true.

"Yeah like me."

Jin finished sarcasticly the two laughed. Jin then took Julias hand.

"Let's call it a day."

Jin said calmly the two love birds walked back to Julias place.

The tournament had arrived. The same fighters turned up plus a few new ones. Kazuya scanned the area for his son. Lee went looking for Heihachi leaving his brother alone. Julia arrived before Jin. They decided to come at different times so people don't get suspecious ideas. However Kazuya already knew the fling between them. Hworang was dead set to find Jin. Ling spotted Julia and ran to her.

"Hey Jules."

Ling squeeled with delight and hugged Julia.

"It's great to see you too Ling."

Julia said she was glad too see her again.

"Hey Jules."

Julia and Ling turned around to see the mystery man. Julia smiled.

"Hey Hworang."

Julia replied. Ling looked at him while placing her hands on her hips.

"So still want to fight Jin I see."

Ling said sarcasticly. Hworang faced Ling and grinned.

"You bet. This time I'll make it official."

Hworang cheerfully explained as he placed his hand on Julias shoulder. Julia didn't mind after all they were friends.

Jin finally arrived and saw what his rival was doing, flirting with his lover. Jins blood began to stir and Kazuya senced it and saw his son walking to Hworang. Kazuya shook his head.

"That red head is one dopey fuck."

Kazuya said to himself still shaknig his head.

"Hworang."

Jin growled. Hworang turned shitting himself. Julia and Ling froze on the spot.

"Jin, how nice of you to show and this time buddy our match will be official."

Hworang explained but Jin ignored him. Jin folded his arms with an evil glare as people would call it the Mishima Glare. Julia knew Hworang did the absolute dare, touch her.

"First thing don't call me buddy. Second thing you can't beat me so why bother showing up. Thirdly try not to touch others property."

Jin growled loud and clear for the red head. Julia noticed that Jin was being a bit harsh and she had to do something or there will be trouble.

"What did you say Kazama? I can't beat you? It's because you don't show up you chicken shit."

Hworang yelled back. Jins eye twitched. Kazuya felt something strange about his son. Julia quickly placed her hand on Jins shoulder.

"Jin you should register before it closes."

Julia calmly said while poitning at the registration table, trying to comfort her lover. Jin felt calm. Hworang and Ling were in state of shock. _He let her touch him? Since when did he do that? _Ling thought since Jin wasn't exactly the friendly type. _I hope Julia isn't seeing this bastard. _Hworang thought feeling sorry for Julia. Kazuya saw the whole scene it was no shock to him.

"Yeah your right."

Jin replied and glared at Hworang one more time and then walked to the registration. Kazuya watched his son. _There something different about __him. _Kazuya thought as he studied his sons body language. Jin knew Kazuya was watching he could feel the tug on his right shoulder.

"It's not nice to stare Kazuya."

Jin growled as he turned to face his father. Julia watched the father and son glare hoping nothing will explode. Kazuya remained calm.

"My apology."

Kazuya apologised. Jin was in shock to hear that same for the rest of the fighters. _Since when_ _Kazuya, of all people, apologised to anyone? _Jin seriously thought and watched his father leave the premissess.

The fighters were escourted to their rooms. Ling, Julia and Hworang walked together to their rooms. Jin watched carefully from a distance making sure Hworang didn't try anything.

"Hey Jules how do you know the stiff bastard?"

Hworang suddenly asked. Ling too wanted to know. Julia stopped. _Stiff bastard? Oh Jin. _Julia thought while thinking for an answer.

"Our mothers were good friends."

Julia answered hoping the two would stop there. Hworang walked up to her.

"You do realise hes a Mishima? They're good for destroying lives."

Hworang cautiously said hoping Julia would understand and stay away from Jin but to her hes the love of her life.

"You maybe half right after all hes half Mishima."

Julia shot back Hworang was sprung same for Ling.

"So there is something going on?"

Hworang asked sarcasticly. Julia froze, it was either her friend or lover that she would loose in the outcome of this argument. Julia knew Hworang cares but no one knows Jin but her. Julia wanted to tell Hworang that Jin was different from all the Mishimas but she knew Hworang was to proud to listen.

"Look Hworang I'm tired and if there was something I wouldn't tell you."

Julia said in frustration. Julia wanted to apologise but she wanted her relationship with Jin secretly since Changs and Mishima were strictly forbidden and the world knew that. Hworang was stung he only wanted to help her but she refuse so he decided to drop the subject.

"Good night guys."

Julia said while looking at Hworang and Ling. Hworang nodded.

"Night Jules."

Ling happily said while waving her hand. Julia waved back with a smile and entered her room leaving Ling alone with Hworang.

Jin waited until nightfall to be with Julia. Jin made his way to the corridors unknown to him Hworang was watching while having his fag. Jin continued to the rooms.

"What's the bastard up to?"

Hworang said to himself and decided to follow his rival. Jin came to a sudden stop. Room 164. Hworang watched the scene wondering whos room Jin was going to in this hour, midnight of all times. Jin knocked on the door softly so that no one would hear. The door opened, Julia opened it slowly. Hworang froze but wasn't in shock. _So Julia is seeing that bastard. _Hworang thought angrily after all Hworang did have a crush on Julia since he first met her. Jin walked into the room Julia quickly closed the door so no one could see. Hworang decided to go back to his room.

"Well next time we meet Julia won't interfer."

Hworang mumbled as he entered his room.

Jin came out of the shower half naked still a bit damped but Julia was enjoying the view. Jin went in front of her grabbing her soft, small, hands.

"Jules I'm sorry about what happen earlier."

Julia smiled while placing her hands on his torso which made him rise with goosepumps.

"It's ok besides there is no one else in my heart but you and my mother."

Julia confessed. Jin was glad to hear that he moved closer and kissed her gently. Julia wrapped her arms around his bare back pressing the intense skin with absolute desire. Which made Jin wanting more he then went for her neck. Julia moaned softly and pressed harder on his back. Jin felt like exploding but remained tamed. Jin then stopped and looked at her with sudden huger and kissed her again. They kissed for a while until Jin broke the kiss. Julia looked deeply into his eyes of mystery.

"We better get some shut eyes."

Jin suggested Julia agreed and the two of them went to the bedroom. As they got close to the bed Jin gently pushed Julia onto the it. Julia had now idea why Jin did that she quickly got up. Jin looked at her smiling. She sighed.

"Jin you bastard."

Julia whispered. Jin then carefully crawled onto her giving her another incredible kiss. Julia broke the kiss placing a finger on his lips.

"Aren't we meant to be sleeping?"

Julia questioned Jin shook his head no.

"Only if you let me make love to you."

Jin fired back Julia knew the catch too well she smiled and kissed him again.

Kazuya couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried he would spring wake. Kazuya kept thinking about what the Jin look alike said. _The beginning of the end? What does he mean? _Kazuya thought. Seconds later he got out of bed and went to the bathroom, washed his face plenty of times trying to forget the Jin look alike. Then he went to the living room the air just got heavy. Kazuya smelt the air. _Vanilla? This was the same smell Jun had. _Kazuya thought as he closed his eyes remembering the night they shared. It was most incredible night he ever experienced and probably his last. Seeing her, touching her, kissing her, making love to her, hearing her soft sweet moans was all a memory to him now but they will remain forever in his lonely, broken heart. Kazuya opened his eyes starring deeply into the mirror.

"So this is what it feels like when you can't let go."

Kazuya said to himself while walking closer to the mirror holding back the tears of sorrow for Jun.

"Jun I'm so sorry. I know you can't hear me or see me. Wait for me because some day we'll meet again and I'll never let you go."

Kazuya whispered as he placed one hand onto the mirror. Kazuya once again closed his tiring eyes. Trying to forget the past but he couldn't he just wanted Jun here and now. Kazuya opened his eyes this time he didn't see himself in the mirror instead he saw his forbidden lover. Kazuya felt scared and moved back a little thinking this is another crazy a dream.

"Jun? Is that really you?"

Kazuya whispered hoping no one else would hear. Jun smiled and came floating out of the mirror. Kazuya was now shitting himself to the max. Kazuya was sweating hundred to one, about to panick or even explode. Kazuya wanted to scream but Jun quickly placed her hand on his face. Kazuya felt calm, tranquil, he couldn't believe his lover was now in front of him.

"Hello Kaz. So you've met him."

Jun whispered. Kazuya was now wondering if he was dreaming or going insane he couldn't tell.

"Met him? Who? The Jin look alike?"

Kazuya questioned since he was totally lost. Jun looked at him sadly. Kazuya couldn't believe how he broke Juns heart and she still came to him.

"Jin look alike? You could say that but I assure you hes not Jin."

Jun said and started to laugh softly. Kazuya was completely lost, lost in her beauty. Nothing mattered but being with the woman that took his heart at first sight. Kazuya walked slowly to her hoping she won't fade.

"Jun I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Kazuya manage to tremble. Jun then went to hug him. Now this wasn't a dream he could now feel her warmth completely and smell her incredible scent.

"Kazuya I forgave you the moment you left."

Jun replied sadly. Kazuya looked down to his lover, Jun looked at him. Kazuya was just about to kiss her but to his horror he blacked out landing on the cold floor.

Jin smelt the air. _Eggs, bacon, Julias cooking._ Jin got out of bed slipping on his boxers and made his way to the kitchen. Jin saw Julia singing while cooking he then quitely snuck beind Julia and poked Julia on the side, she jumped and screamed she was just about to hit Jin. However Jin quickly hugged her while laughing. Julia camled down with the egg flipper in her hand.

"Jin for that your making your own breakfeast."

Julia said Jin still had her in a hug situation.

"I don't think so."

Jin whispered and kissed her gently Julia melted into the kiss.

Kazuya got up in pain after all he was on the floor. Kazuya looked around.

"Jun."

Kazuya whispered but no reply or scent. Kazuya looked at his hands and smelt them. The smell of vanila, Juns smell. Kazuya couldn't believe it she was here but how. Jin told him Jun was gone but she was here with him. Kazuya thought of telling Jin but that would be pointless Jin would never believe him.

The fighters made it to the gathering. Ling and Julia were talking about whos running the tournament. Kazuya and Lee were along with Heihachi. They couldn't believe the old geezer was alive and, well, kicking. Jin took off and Hworang followed.

Jin couldn't be bothered with the match up he took off to find the mysterious organiser. There was something growing inside of him. It all began after the forth tournament when the blast occurred Jin felt a strange presence dragging his soul to the core. Jin had to end this nightmare alone. Jin was heading back to where the blast occurred.

Kazuya gave up looking for Jin. Kazuya had his eyes on non other than Heihachi Mishima.

"Can't believe your alive. Shouldn't you be in a wheel chair by now? Or maybe you need a walking stick?"

Kazuya joked. Heihachi felt like killing the dog he breed forty nine years ago. To him Kazuya and Lee are failures. Kazuya had power but no will. Lee had will but no power. Heihachi just glared at Kazuya.

"Your one to talk. Your a fucking zombie who won't just die and also that son of yours."

Kazuyas blood started to stir rapidly. Kazuyas fist turned to hunger to kill the nightmare that stood before him. But there was one thing he had to ask since he didn't have the chance last time.

"Tell me before you die was it your idea to create a perfect life force?"

Heihachi was still. _How does this no good bastard knows. _Heihachi thought mysteriously.

"Yes and if you want to know the ingridients it was your son and that slutty Chang."

Heihachi answered Kazuya already knew he was just making sure.

"Thanks."

Kazuya thanked his father and then charged at him. Heihachi quickly got into his stance.

Julia and Ling were looking for clues of who was running the tournament. So far they found nothing. Then suddenly they got attacked by the tekken force. They both fought with their lives but there were too many. Julia was knocked out. Ling tried to save her but she too got knocked out. The tekken force took Julia to their master Jinpachi at the Hon Maru. Ling woke moments later looking for Julia.

"JULIA JULIA JULIA!!!."

Ling screamed but no sign of Julia. Ling fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Jules."

Ling whispered.

Jin was still heading to the Hon Maru. Jin felt an awful feeling in his heart. Jin placed his hand on his heart. _What now? _Jin thought as he continued to the Hon Maru. Jin stopped the moment he saw non other than Hworang in his tracks. Jin didn't have time he felt the inside growing rapidly.

"Hworang not now."

Jin begged but Hworang stood his grounds.

"Sorry Kazama I've been planning this for the past two years and I'm not gonna let it go this time."

Hworang shouted. Jin knew this wasn't gonna be easy but he didn't want to fight Hworang. Jin tried to come up with something.

"Hworang let me deal with what's up a head and Ill come back to you."

Jin pleaded while holding his chest he knew there wasn't much time left.

"No way. Don't play dumb. I know how you Mishimas act."

Hworang spat back with pride.

"Please Hworang."

Jin plead one more time but Hworang ignored him and got into his fighting stance.

"Let's go Kazama or maybe I'll just flirt with Julia some more."

Hworang taunted. Hworang had to find a way for Jin to respond and it worked. Jin angrily got into his stance.

"You even think of touching her no even looking at her I'll kill you."

Jin said in a more demonic voice. Hworang looked at him strangely. _Something is different about him but who cares. _Hworang thought as he charged for Jin. Hworang went kick Jin but some strange light flashed. It was so powerful it knocked Hworang out cold. Jin was still standing wondering what the hell happen but that didn't matter. Jin looked at Hworang.

"I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you."

Jin bowed and continued to Hon Maru.

Kazuya and Heihachi both stopped. Kazuya sensed the demonic aura from Jin. Heihachi sensed it aswell. Kazuya knew if Jin transform hell will break loose.

"Shit."

Kazuya no time to waste he quickly sent Heihachi flying hoping he didn't get up. Kazuya headed for the Hon Maru.

Julia finally woke she looked around she had no idea where she was. The place was just rubbles then she sensed something not human. Julia got to her feet quickly and got into her stance. Then something appeared.

"A Mishima?"

Julia gasped.

"Your right I am Jinpachi. Heihachis father."

Julia was frozen. Julia couldn't believe Heihachis father was alive.

"Your Julia Chang. Jins lover."

Jinpachi said with a low tone. Julia couldn't lie now it may worse things.

"Yes I am. What do you want?"

Julia asked. Jinpachi looked at her. He knew she was a good person but Jin. Jinpachi knew Jin brought him back to life and he also knew Jin could even become more evil than his father, Kazuya. Jinpachi wanted to show Julia Jins true colors since he is heaven and hell.

"You must stay away from Jin. Jins not what you think."

Jinpachi growled. Julia couldn't believe it first Hworang now this man who she just met.

"Look I don't know you and you don't know me but I love Jin and that's not gonna change."

Julia shot back with tears. Julia knew Jin is no monster Jinpachi looked at her he knew she wasn't lying but loving Jin will leave guilt and regret. Just like Kazuya and Jun. Jinpachi walked to Julia. Julia got more tensed.

"Let me show you."

Jinpachi said and touched her she froze she couldn't move but she could still speak and breath.

Jin felt his heart sank a little. Jin stopped for a bit then he saw a image of her fading before his very own eyes.

"Julia."

Jin said as he ran to the Hon Maru sight. There was Jinpachi waiting for his great, grandson Jin. Jin finally came face to face with Jinpachi. Kazuya made it aswell but kept his distance. Kazuya couldn't believe his grandfather was alive. Kazuya watched in silence.

"You....Are you the one?"

Jin asked while he trembled. Jinpachi looked at him.

"Jin Kazama? Kazuyas and Juns boy. Wheres your heart?"

Jinpachi asked Jin couldn't take it anymore.

"SILENCE!!!"

Jin yelled with a voice that sent chills to every spine that heard.

"Show me your true colors."

Jinpachi confessed. Jin was confused.

"True colors? What are you talking about?"

Jin asked. Jin seriously had no idea what the old bastard was talking about.

"Show me the devil that lurks inside you. Bring him out to me."

Jin was completely lost. Jinpachi was revived by Jin and now he carries Ogre blood. Ogre hates devil and Jin is his son.

"If you don't I'll kill you and her."

Jinpachi said and moved to the side. Julia was there but paralyze. Jin got angry his blood boiled as he saw his desire tied down like a dog. Julia was shaking her head no. Julia had tears. Jin didn't have a choice and now Julia will see the monster that will someday consume him. Jin looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Julia but I won't fail."

Jin growled. Julias heart broke his voice wasn't sweet anymore.

"Jin don't."

Julia whispered but Jin didn't hear. Jin had his head down for a few seconds, then rocks started floating around Jin. Jin puts his head up and opened his eyes they were blood red and his teeth, vampire looking. Jins hair grew longer and there was something on his forehead. As people would call it the third eye. Jinpachi couldn't believe the power Jin carried. The earth began to shake virgirously. Julia just couldn't watch anymore.

"JIN DON'T!!!"

Julia yelled but it was too late Jins transformation was almost complete.

Kazuya was in a trance then he looked at the ground.

"The fuck?"

Kazuya said then the earth split open and chains came flying out at full speed luckily he was able doged it. Kazuya watched the chains to see where they were heading.

"They're heading for Jin."

Kazuya trembled as the chains flew directly at Jins waist, arms and legs. Kazuya and Julia watched in horror, Kazuya didn't expect this much pain for his son. There was nothing Kazuya could do but watch as Juns sweet boy becomes Kazuyas little bastard. Jin started to scream in pain as the chains wrapped him and slicing his flesh. Jins body color went white and evil looking tattoos appeared. Then his head was splitting on both sides which made him yelled even louder. Two massive horns came out along with a bucket of blood. Jin no longer had human hands they were more like demon claws. Jins elbow bones were sticking out like a new set of horns. Then finally the angel wings came spreading out but the color of evil, black. Jin now looks more like his father. Kazuyas heart was breaking at the sight of his son. Kazuya remembered when he transformed Jun was broken at his figure and now Julia will experience the same.

"This is all my fault."

Kazuya whispered. Kazuya blamed himself because he wasn't strong enough to be a father and because of that Jin has become twisted.

"I'm sorry Jun."

Kazuya whispered. Julia was now horrifyied the man she loved had just become a monster. Julia started crying she even fell to the earth.

"So this is the power of me and Jun?"

Kazuya whispered. Kazuya knew if Jun was here non of this would happen.

Jin started smiling at Jinpachi. Jinpachi glared at Jin then he transformed. Kazuya and Julia were now even more shock. Jinpachis sense was Ogre.

"Kill me Kazama."

Jinpachi demanded. Jin smiled widen his eyes hunger for blood. Jin got into a low stance.

"With pleasure."

Jin answered and flew directly at Jinpachi. Julia got out of the way. The two demons clashed the earth shook more virgiously Julia found it hard to even stand. Jinpachi went to punch but Jin blocked him and threw him into the air. Jinpachi was in mid-air he aimed at Jin with a fire blast it was a direct hit.

"JIN!!."

Julia screamed. Kazuya knew Jin was alive. The smoke faded and there was Jin still smiling. Jinpachi froze.

"What are you?"

Jinpachi asked. Jins third eye started to glow Kazuya knew the move too well.

"JULIA RUN NOW!!!"

Kazuya yelled. Julia took no chance she ran Kazuya did the same. Jin started to laugh then it got louder. Jinpachi couldn't stand the taunght.

"I'LL BE GLAD TO TELL YOU!!"

Jin yelled and looked directly at Jinpachi. Jins eyes flashed a white color that made Jinpachi frozen.

"WHAT!!"

Jinpachi yelled as he struggled to break free. Jin was just laughing. Julia could hear him she was crying. Kazuya wanted to save his grandfather but facing Jin like the way he is would be extremely difficult.

"I'M YOUR FUCKING WORST NIGHTMARE!!"

Jin yelled gladly at Jinpachi. Then Jins third eye light got brighter and brighter. Ogres blood too knew this move Jin did this the last time they met. Jinpachi struggle again but nothing Jin was just too powerful. Then Jin blasted at Jinpachi. Kazuya and Julia both closed their eyes. The blast was a direct hit it killed Ogre but Jinpachi turned back he was saved however devil Jin had other ideas. The bright light finally faded. Kazuya and Julia both opened their eyes they were in shock for what they saw. Jin was holding Jinpachi in the air by the neck. Julia got up and ran to the scene. Jins grip tighten.

"Jin don't please."

Julia begged Jin looked at her. She was crying hoping her voice could reach him.

"Jin it's me."

Julia assured him. Jin dropped Jinpachis body. Jin walked to Julia he looked at her remembering the time they shared. Jin went to touch her on the cheek wiping away the tears. Julia knew this was Jin the man she fell in love with despite what runs in his veins.

"Julia."

Jin trembled Julia hugged him. Jins bodty started to glow Julia moved back a bit. Jin was changing back to himself.

"Jules."

Jin said firmly Julia went for another hug. Jin could feel her tears on his chest and he knew why. Jin showed his true form in front of her of all people. Jin made Julia face him.

"It won't happen again I promise."

Jin assured her and Julia agreed the two looked at Jinpachi one last time. Jinpachi was still alive Jin was gonna take him to a safe place but he sensed Kazuya. Jin looked at Julia.

"Jules let's go."

Jules agreed as Jin took her hand. The two left the place leaving Kazuya alone with Jinpachi. Kazuya came across his granfather, he picked him up with atmost care. Jinpachi was barely alive.

"Ka...zu..ya."

Jinpachi trembled. Kazuya held him steady. Kazuya missed his grandfather dearly since Heihachi killed them both forty four years ago.

"Granpa."

Kazuya whispered. Jinpachi smiled he wanted to see Kazuya one more time before he goes.

"Yo..ur....son....will....change.....every......thing."

Jinpachi trembled and his body suddenly turned to dust. Kazuya held the dust firmly.

"Jin will change everything?"

Kazuya said to himself while thinking. Then he thought of the Jin look alike.

"The beginning. Beginning of the end."

Kazuya said out loud.

"If Jin fully transform the earth will be no more."

Kazuya bursted out loud. Kazuya now had a mission impossible, kill his son,or the world will lead to complete darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 10 – Tekken 6 – The Future Nightmare Begins

One year later.

Jin Kazama now the leader Of Mishima CEO. Jin now had all the power in the world and the worlds people feared it except one his father, Kazuya. Jin was hoping to desrtoy the Mishima CEO but something had stopped him. First he will destroy his father, Kazuya and then his grand father, Heihachi. _The Mishima blood line must end. _Jin thought consedering he was half, Mishima, however he never compared himself to any Mishima. Then he thought of Julia. How will she react? Jin loved her so much and wouldn't dare to hurt her but this time he will finish the job. Heihachi and Kazuya both deserve to die. They started this so Jin decided to end it. Jin looked at his watch. _She should be here soon. _Jin thought. Moments later Julia came into his office. Jin greeted her with a kiss. Then Julia looked up to her lover.

"So Jin what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Julia asked. At first Jin was so nervous but her incredible smile melted that away. Jin had his hand in his pocket. Jin pulled out the small box and showed her. Jin then went on one knee. Julia felt the butterflies she'd seen this scene plenty of times but only in movies.

"Julia, you and I have been as one for a long time now, but I want more. Although you and I know this is forbidden but I want you in my life, forever. I also want you to be the mother of my children. Julia I love you more than anything and I know I'll never find another who completes me as you do. Will you marry me?"

Julia felt like crying the things Jin just said were all so sweet. Julia imagined how much courage Jin would've had to stock up to speak his heart out she knew she couldn't. How can she refuse? She, too, loved him so much. Jin waited patiently for his lovers reply. In his heart he knew she would say yes.

"Yes I will."

Jin was so happy. Jin smiled as he slipped the beautiful ring onto her, marriage, finger. Julia looked at the ring, to others it would be worth thousands but to her it was priceless. Jin finally got to his feet and gently kissed her. Then lifted his bride. Julia jumped, she really was enjoying the moment Jin on the other hand had other ideas for his bride.

"Jin what are you doing?"

Jin looked at her, cunning. Julia knew that look too well. Jin was up to something. Jins mouth went to her right ear slowly.

"I think you know Miss Kazama. I also know you'll love it."

Jin whispered sweetly. Julia knew what was gonna happen next after all it was their secret wedding day. Julia smiled, Jin carried her to the masters room, his room. 

Kazuya was planning to destroy his own son before the devil completely consumes him. Kazuya also thought of the perfect life force, his grandson. Kazuya wasn't quite sure if hes even alive. There had been no reports.

Meanwhile Lee was at the shopping mall. Lee was relaxing at the cafeteria thinking what would Jin and Kaz do next. The two have been having wars since Jin won the last tournament. Lee was reading the paper.

"So Jin? Having a tournament."

Lee said to himself.

"I'm not entering. I have a feeling something will go wrong and this time one of them is bound to die."

Lee said to himself. Lee decided not to read anymore. Then suddenly he saw a boy with black spiky hair lining up at the ice-cream shop. Lee took a good look and froze.

"Is that Kazs grandson? But the blast then again he has Mishima blood too."

Lee was in state of shock. The boy turned around and there it was the little Jin no mistaken.

"IT IS!!"

Lee shouted and got out of his chair, falling in the process. Lee quickly caught up and followed the boy. Lee tried to call Kazuya but the phone wasn't picking up.

"Fuck it."

Lee mumbled and placed the phone back in his pocket. The boy went to the park and sat on the seats. Lee followed but made some clear distant.

"Should I talk to him?"

Lee asked himself. It was or never. Lee decided to do the unthinkable talk to the boy. Lee walked to the boy with cautious. The boy sensed someone and turned to face Lee. _Busted. _Lee seriously thought.

"Hey sonny can I sit with you? I'm waiting for someone."

Lee quickly came hoping the boy would buy it. The boy smiled. _Wow he truly is a Kazama I remembered when Jun use to smile. These Kazamas have incredible smiles. _Lee thought.

"Sure."

The boy moved over and Lee sat down. _Wow this is Kazs grandson. Hes a dead ringer of Jin but his eyes. Julia. _Lee thought as he pulled out a fag. The boy looked at him suspiciously. Lee looked at the fag. _Shit maybe hes asthmatic. _Lee seriously thought.

"I'm sorry I'll put it away."

Lee apologised but the boy laughed. Lee couldn't figure him out then again he is a child after all.

"It's ok. Your not the only one who smokes."

The boy said as he pointed at other smokers. Lee looked and started to laugh. _I like this kid already. _Lee thought.

"So what's your name? I'm Lee Choalan."

Lee asked at first the boy didn't want to tell. Helena told him not to tell anyone hes name but he sensed that Lee was a good person and will be very important to him someday. _I'm sorry Helena. _The boy thought sadly he hated hurting others.

"I'm Allan Chang-Kazama."

Allan said with pride. Lee was in shock. _That tone was definately Kaz and his name sounds cool too Allan Chang-Kazama. Hes got both of his parents name. _Lee thought as they shook hands. Lee couldn't believe it here he was with probably the most powerful being ever. Lee even shook the perfect life forces hand. _Wait till Kaz hears about this. He'll be pissed._ Lee thought happily.

Jin woke up after his wild night with his wife. Jin gently touched his wifes bare back with his index finger, her skin was so divine that he couldn't help himself.

"Your so beautiful. I'm glad that your now my wife."

Jin whispered. Julia was still asleep but she smiled waiting and wanting what Jin will do next. Jin then kissed her bare shoulder then up to her neck enjoying her sweet aura. Julia moaned a bit to tease Jin and it worked. Jin moved closer to her she could feel his erection behind her. Jin placed his left hand on her hip and slid down slowly now it was Julia getting turned on. Julia pretend to stir, she really wanted him to continue, his love making was just so incredible that she simply can't get enough of but there was something important she had to tell Jin, her husband . Jin stopped his actions.

"I'm sorry."

Jin apologised. Julia smiled she loved how Jin has become so devoted to her and only her. Julia rolled over facing her husband she couldn't resist his amazing figure, she started touching his torso with her left hand. Jin flexed a bit but her touch was something he couldn't deny.

"It's ok."

Julia replied. Jin looked at her seriously.

"This next tournament your not competing."

Julia glared at him she felt like slapping him with a kiss.

"Why not?"

Julia kindly asked. Jin then slowly made his way to her stomach and kissed it gently. Julia felt the excitement rush through her body. Julia gently touched her husbands hair. Jin looked up to her and smiled.

"I don't want anyone related to me to know."

Jin stated. Julia was in shock. Julia was in fact two months pregnant. Julia wanted to surprise Jin but he beat her to it. Julia smiled.

"I have no intentions too."

Julia assured her husband. Jin nodded while placing his powerful hands onto her stomach. There was sudden sadness on Jins face. Julia was confused.

"Jules If I die."

Jin trembled. Julia cut him off.

"Don't say that Jin."

Jin got next to her looked at her and smiled.

"If I die promise me you'll leave to a far away place and never return."

Jin said softly Julia started to cry. Jin didn't want to up set her but for some reason he had to be prepared for the worst after all he is Kazuyas son. Jin wiped her tears with atmost care and kissed her gently wishing that this moment would last forever but time is short. Nothing last forever.

"Promise me?"

Jin asked again. Julia nodded accepting his promise.

"I promise."

Julia said in defeat she just didn't have the nerve to argue with Jin. Julia cuddled up to her husband hoping this moment would last. Jin inhaled her scent while stroking her beautiful hair. Moments later the married couple were asleep again.

Kazuya was getting irratated by the minute. There was no reports on anything he requested and he was getting pissed by the minute.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. What's this wourld coming too?"

Kazuya said to himself. Suddenly Lee walked in.

"Lee not now."

Kazuya demanded while placing one hand in the air. Lee just looked at his brother.

"Calm down Kaz. I have something very important for you."

Lee cheerfully said. Kazuya felt the air changing.

"This better be worth it."

Kazuya stated arms folded.

"Oh it is trust me."

Lee assured Kazuya while pulling out a small camera he connected it to the big screen.

"If this is porn I'm gonna."

Kazuya froze at the image. The image was Kazuyas grandson.

"Lee how did you get this?"

Kazuya trembled while pointing at the screen. Lee had a smile on his face.

"I'll explain later just enjoy."

Lee started the video. Kazuya watched in silence he couldn't believe his grandson was now four years old and still never met his parents. In a way Kazuya felt sorry for Allan not knowing the the movie finished Kazuya sat there with a smile. Lee was worried that Kazuya might have lost it or something cos hes never seen Kazuya smile like this unless he was killing someone.

"He looks like Jin but his heart pure like."

Kazuya froze looking for the right words.

"His mother."

Lee finished Kazuya nodded.

"Lee bring him to me."

Kazuya demanded Lee just looked at him with his mouth hanging along with his fag.

"Are you fucking kidding? Do you know even where he is? Cos I don't."

Lee complained Kazuya rolled his eyes in frustration.

"That's why your gonna look."

Kazuya shot back Lee gave in as usual.

Jin woke but didn't disturb his wife. Jin looked at her admiring the perfect view. Jin gently kissed her on her head and gently snuck out of bed putting on his robe and made his way to the dojo. As he entered the dojo he realise the air got thick and very heavy. Jin looked around hoping it wasn't one of Kazuyas men. Ever since Jin became the head honcho Kazuya placed a huge bounty on his head, dead or alive. Jin got into his stance but nothing. Then something appeared in front of him the mist of the air made it hard to see who the intruder was.

"Who goes there?"

Jin questioned. The figure moved closer to Jin. Then they came face to face. Jin froze like a rock but his heart was beating way beyond normal.

"Me."

The man answered. Jin felt like he was staring into a mirror. The man before him looked just like him but younger.

"Who are you?"

Jin asked with fear hoping to get an answer from his mirror image.

"Your going to loose someone important if you do the tournament."

The look alike warned. Jin was all confused.

"Loose who? Tell me god dammit."

Jin demanded and went to grab the look alike but the look alike faded. Jin was left alone with questions flying in his head. Jin fell to his knees ignoring the pain. Jin felt his stomach twist and turned hoping he won't change here.

"Loose who?"

Jin asked himself while looking at the polished floor. Jin fisted the ground hard, too hard that Julia felt the vibration. Jin was extremely angry he had no idea what was going on. _Loose who? If it's my father than fuck him and you too Heihachi. _Jin thought with anger running through his veins. Jin then got up and headed for the door and there was his wife, half asleep.

"Jin are you ok?"

Julia quitely asked she knew he won't tell her since it was his way of protecing her.

"I'm fine let's go back to bed."

Jin assured her. Jin took her hand and lead her back to their room.

Hworang was in the Japan hotel still trying to figure out what happened to him agaist Jin. It was just too strange. Hworang remebered charging at Jin but then the next thing he knew he was woken up in hospital by Beak, his master. Hworang was pissed he had his chance to fight Jin but that fucking light blew it for him and Jin was in the mood to fight too. Hworang placed his head on the table.

"Maybe someone was protecting him? Na Jin don't need protection after all hes a fucking Mishima."

Hworang said out loud while looking out through the window.

"This is pointless."

Hworang stated and went outside for a smoke.

Ling was also at the hotel. Ling was worried about Julia. Ling hasn't seen Julia since she was kidnapped by the tekken forece. Ling tried calling and emailing but no response. Ling prayed that nothing happened to her after all they were best friends.

Allan woke in sweat. Allan had a nightmare a terrible nightmare. Allan saw his mother die before him but he wasn't quite sure if it was going to happen. Allan hoped not because he was prepared to meet her at the tournament. Allan over heard Helenas conversation on the phone and heard that Julia Chang will be there but not competing. This was his chance to meet her. Allan got out of bed and went to bathroom, washed his face. Allan looked into the mirror. Allan knew if he goes back to sleep he'll see it again, the nightmare. This nightmare started ever since he came to Japan and now he has it every night. He never told Helena and he felt bad of it. Allan decided to stay awake and then hopefully he'll fall asleep.

The Tournament has arrive.

Jin announced the next tournament. All the fighters came some had one goal kill Jin Kazam. Ever since Jin became leader him and Kazuya have started wars all over the globe. People blamed the attacks on Jin and for some reason the people saw Kazuya as a savor. The truth was Kazuya started the war and only Julia, Eddy and Nina knew that. Ling searched for Julia but she was no where to be found. Hworang too was looking for Julia but nothing. The fighters were escourted to their rooms.

Kazuya and Lee were in the room disscusing what to do next Lee wasn't competing hes job was to find Allan.

"Hey Kaz what will happen if I find Allan?"

Kazuya didn't know the right answer but he had to find Allan before Jin and Heihachi but Julia? It'll break her heart if her son was with him.

"Dunno yet Lee."

Jin was meditating as usual in the dojo. Julia walked in slowly hoping not to disturb her husband. Jin stopped and opened his eyes they were full of sleep. Julia laughed softly Jin looked at her with confusion.

"Jin it's late you need rest."

Julia whispered. Jin slowly got up walked to his wife and placed his hand on her belly carefully his eyes flared with delight. Julia smiled. _He'll be a good father. _Julia thought as Jin made eye contact with her.

"I'll be there soon promise."

Jin assured and kissed Julia goodnight. Julia really wanted Jin to rest with her something was telling her that this will be the last time you will see his pure side. Julia didn't say anything she just left the dojo and headed back to their room. Julia laid down thinking of what Jin said the other night. She cried herself to sleep. Moments later Jin was with her Julia felt more secure, she was more safe in his arms, she fell asleep instantly.

"I love you Jules."

The day has arrived.......The beginning of the end.

Fighters got into their match ups.

Allan made his grand escape from the hotel to the tournament. Something told his heart that today will be crushed. Allan had to go to his mother he never told Helena, he couldn't tell her she'll probably freak and think that he has gone crazy and hes only four. Allan finally made it to the Mishima Mansion being here was worse than his nightmare. Allan saw plenty of guards however they couldn't see him.

"Hang in there mom I'm coming."

Fighters gave their all but only one will get to crack Jin Kazama.

Allan made it to the tournament with no time to waste he searched for Julia. Allan searched high and low but with so many people his search was extremely difficult but he never gave up.

The semi round was announced Kazauya vs Heihachi.

Heihachi made his way to the arena Kazuya was already there waiting.

"Well Heihachi so nice of you to join me."

Kazuya stated while glaring at his social father.

"Well someone has to give you a whoopin."

Heihachi said while grinning.

"Let's go."

Kazuya said and the two chargeed at each other. Allan watched in silence he'd never seen anyone that strong or fast before but it didn't matter the search for his mother was still on the line.

The fight did in deed go for a while however Kazuya was the victor. Heihachi left the arena dissapointed he only wanted his empire but failed yet again. Kazuya looked up to his son he knew deeply Jin will be extremely difficult. Jin glared back thinking of killing him and then his grandfather.

Allan was about to give up hope but then he saw her, Julia. Allans heart skipped a beat he couldn't believe his mother was there but even if he went to her how will she act? Allan didn't have the nerve to walk straight to her instead he froze for a bit to get an idea.

Moments later Jin came face to face with Kazuya. The crowd was going wild this was the fight that the world had been waiting for. The father and his son.

Allan froze he remembered seeing this before. This scene was just like his nightmare he had to do something but he didn't know what.

"You finally show yourself."

Kazuya mumbled Jin just smiled.

"So you've come to your grave creator? How intrigeing."

Jin back fired Kazuya was just about to attack but the sky suddenly changed color and the air got extremely hot. The fighters looked around with atmost confusion.

"The hell is this?"

Howrang blurted while trying to keep his eyes open.

"I don't know but it's creepy."

Ling answered with her eyes closed.

Allan knew this scene, his nightmare was just about to hit reality he started to run to his mother hoping the next part won't happen. Suddenly the sky went red and Julias body froze she couldn't move or even scream. _What is this? I can't move. Jin. _Julia thought as she tried to break free but she couldn't she was also loosing energy. Then the light hit Allan ran faster all the fighters closed their eyes.

"MOM NO!!"

Allan screamed so loud that every one heard. The light faded the fighters opened their eyes. Allan was frozen Julias body was on the ground she wasn't breathing. Allan kneeled next to her in tears he touched her skin it was cold he shook her a little.

"Mom? Mom wake up please."

Allan said desperately while his little heart was breaking. Allan shook her again but this time a little harder still there was no response. Then it hit him Julia, his mother was gone.

Hworang shook himself something didn't feel right to him. Hworang then turned and saw Julia on the ground with a boy. Hworangs heart was beating rapidly.

"YOU DON'T SAY!!"

Hworang yelled as he ran to Julia. Hworang got down as fast as lighting checking for a pulse or even sign of life but nothing. Hworang carefully picked up Julia. Jin watched in horror his heart was breaking instantly into a thousand pieces, his body froze like ice but he was shaking determining what to do next.

"JULIA!! JULIA!!"

Hworang yelled while holding Julia in his arms. Allan was crying. Hworang looked at the boy.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't save her. It wasn't meant to be like this."

Hworang gently placed Julia back on the ground. Hworang looked at Jin and shook his head no. Jins tears came he knew she was either gone out cold, or gone forever. Hworang got to his feet and looked at Allan.

"It's not you fault kid."

Hworang said trying to calm the boy.

Kazuya finally opened his eyes and finally saw Allan with his mother.

"Allan? Hes here? Julia? What the hell happen to her?"

Kazuya whispered but something else was growing rapidly. Kazuya looked at Jin who was standing next to him, lifeless. Jin walked a little to Julia his eyes full of tears, putting one of his hand in the air. Jins breathing became deeper and more desperate. Jin saw this seven years ago and now hes seeing it again but this time his wife who was his everything.

"I'll....never....see...her...perfect...image..I'll...never...get...to...touch...her...I'll...never...get...to...hear...her...again."

Jin cried. The pain was building, there was no stop, he could see their memories of when he first met her, made love to her, the day he proposed to her but soon they will fade with him forever. The fighters were watching him in horror thinking of what will happen next most of them knew it would be destruction.

"Ju...li...a...No..."

Jin managed to say until he finally snapped. The woman he loved was now gone he failed her like his mother before her. Jin felt the devil thrashing up and down in his ribs and this time he didn't fight it because he now had nothing to live for. Nothing mattered now, his life was now worthless. There was too much anger, too much hate, even suffering in Jins body. Jin clenched his fist so hard that blood poured out of his thick demonic skin. More tears came, in the color red, but he didn't stop them they were for Julia.

"JULIA!!"

Jin screamed as his body started to change once again and that wasn't a good thing. Kazuya had to do something fast, he knew if Jin fully transform it'll be all over.

"JIN NO!!"

Kazuya managed to yell as he tried to stop Jin but Jins barrier sent Kazuya flying the far end. The sky turned pitch black. Red lightning flashing every where. The earth started to shake violently then started to split every where. The chains came again this time there was more, lot's lot's more. The fighters manage to dodge the chains with ease but other civilians were killed in Jins chains of hell, blood soon covered the ground. The chains finally wrapped Jins defenceless body he screamed in deep pain but the real pain was the sight of his wife, Julia. Jins eyes were pure red and his teeth, sharper than before. Jins hair even longer and his skin turned black. Jins elbow bones longer and sharper. Then Jins head started to split even the horns were bigger and sharper. Finally Jins wings came they weren't angel wings they were the same as Kazuyas, the devil itself. Kazuya couldn't sense Jin Kazama anymore. Jins humanity was gone forever with Julia. Jin Kazama was killed and now Jin Mishima will walk the earth. Jins transformation was now complete and this is what Kazuya feared. Devil Jin has been born.

Allan quickly jumped on his mother making sure the chains didn't touch her. Allan saw Devil Jin killing anyone in his sight. Allan held his mother tighter while crying his heart out.

"Why did this happen?"

Allan asked but got no answer. Allan started to cry more not because of his mother but the sharp pain he felt inside his chest. Allan placed his hand on his chest, his breathing became difficult for air.

"Grandpa."

Allan whispered. Kazuya heard him he shook his head. _Blast you Devil Jin. _Kazuya thought angrily. Kazuya quickly got up and saw the horror that Devil Jin brought. Kazuya clenched his fist and went directly to Devil Jin but he sensed something else growing he scanned the area then he saw Allan who was crying.

"Allan?"

Kazuya whispered.

Devil Jin didn't bother with the other fighters since his chains were already giving them a really hard time. Devil Jin sensed the new power rising, he too scanned the area then his evil eyes found the intruder Allan, his son. Devil Jin flew directly at Allan. Kazuya too made his move hoping he'll get there before Devil Jin.

"No I'm not gonna loose my grandson."

Kazuya said as he ran to Kazuya got there Hworang stood in front of him. Devil Jin landed in front of Hworang.

"The fuck you doing Hworang?"

Kazuya demanded.

"What does it look like? Listen to me take your grandson and go."

Hworang demanded while pointing at Allan. Kazuya glared at Hworang. _This guy is really stupid. _Kazuya thought angrily.

"Are you fucking crazy? You can't take Devil Jin on your own dickhead."

Kazuya shouted out loud but Hworang ignored him.

"True, I'm a real hero or a real fool. But you and I both know we can't beat Devil Jin. Your grandson can, hes what's left of Julia. So fuck the right off Kazuya."

Hworang finished however Kazuya sensed something Kazuyas eyes were directing downards they both looked down at Allan, Devil Jin did the same. Allan got up clenching his tiny fist wich caused blood to flow but it didn't matter to the boy. Kazuya sensed something but it wasn't Kazama or Mishima. Allans body started to change his tattoos appeared and the third eye. Kazuya knew exactly what's gonna happen.

"HWORANG GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!!"

Kazuya yelled. Hworang quickly moved same for Kazuya however Devil Jin stayed put. Allans third eye began to glow brighter and brighter. Devil Jin could sense Julia from the boy, Devil Jin backed up a bit. A tear fell on his evil face. _Julia? Is she protecting him from me? _Devil Jin thought.

"Who is he?"

Devil Jin questioned. Allan looked directly at his father with hatred.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM!!"

Allan shouted with pride. Devil Jin was in shock to hear that. _Julias son? My son? _Devil Jin thought but before he could do anything Allan blasted at his father. The blast ripped open Devil Jins chest the blast also sent him flying metres away. Kazuya and Hworang watched in shock they didn't expect the blast to be that big and powerful especially from a little guy. Allan was breathing rapidly then his body changed back he started to fall forward but Kazuya grabbed him.

"Better go now Kazuya."

Hworang suggested. Kazuya this time agreed and also grabbed Julia. Kazuya looked at Hworang.

"Don't die."

Was Kazuyas last words. Hworang smiled he knew deeply hes life would soon end but was glad to end it with his rival Jin Kazama. Both of them will share the same day of death.

Kazuya then transformed into his devil form and took flight to a safer location. Hworang watched Kazuya leave then made his way, his death, to Devil Jin.

Devil Jin grabbed his chest the blast has done serious damage Devil Jin was breathing rapidly. Devil Jin tried to breath slowly but the pain was too deep and painful.

"Blast my child."

Devil Jin mumbled, he then got up slowly since he has lost a lot of blood. As he got up he saw Hworang standing before him smiling.

"Let's go Kazama."

Hworang demanded as he got into stance. Devil Jin smiled. The two clashed however only one will live this time and Hworang knew darn well it wouldn't be him.

The fighters lost their lives to Devil Jin along with thousands of civilians. This was the beginning of the end.

Hours later.

Kazuya found a safe place on a cliff towards a forest the place was vacant so he took it. Kazuya placed Allan inside the base. Kazuya decided to let Allan rest since he used his power to the max. Kazuya walked to Allan and stroke Allans cheek softly and smiled he didn't know why he did it but he felt a strong bond between him and Allan. Kazuya also found a beautiful coffin for Julia after all she was his daughter in law and deserved a proper burial. The coffin was outside and her body was in it. Kazuya decided to wait for Allan to wake before he burried Julia Allan might get up set for not seeing her one more time.

Kazuya decided to walk in the forest while Allan rests. This was the same forest where he first met her, Jun Kazama. Kazuya saw a log. _Still here. _Kazuya thought, he couldn't believe the same log was still here. _It's been so long now. _Kazuya sadly thought as he sat on it remembering that day when he and Jun shared their first kiss on this very spot. The wind blew Kazuya smelt the air, a beautiful smell.

"Jun I'm sorry I failed to be a son, now a father but I won't fail Allan."

Kazuya apologised with his head in his hands. Kazuya puts his head up and looked at the sky.

"I wonder if we can really beat Jin?"

Kazuya said then suddenly he heard the bush rattle behind him. Kazuya got up quick as a flash ready to attack the intruder. The bush rattled again this time Kazuya jumped into the bush.

"Kaz it's me."

Lee panicked while he was on the ground. Kazuya calmed down he was really glad to see his twit brother, alive.

"Lee your alive."

Kazuya sarcasticly said. Lee got up and dusted himself he then looked at Kazuya and rolled his eyes.

"What you wanted me dead?"

Lee shot back. Kazuya shook his head no.

"How did you survive?"

Kazuya asked changing the subject. Lee looked at him. _Hes gonna freak. _Lee thought.

"Well before your maniac son was about to fry my sweet ass our father knocked him. Telling me to leave. That old bastard also said to tell you to train Allan for his father."

Lee answered while searching his pockets for a fag. Lee hasn't had one since Jin went off like a live wire. Kazuya was in shock. They're father Heihachi of all people did that. Lee gave up the smoke search.

"So wheres the little guy?"

Lee asked. Kazuya led Lee back to their boot camp. When they arrived they saw Allan holding something while looking at Julia. Lee felt terrible at the sight, a child who has lost everything.

"Poor kid. Allan was suppose to meet his parents and this happens."

Lee rather whispered hoping Allan didn't hear a word. Kazuyas heart broke from Lees words.

"I guess it's up to me now."

Kazuya softly said and went to sit next to Allan. Lee decided to stay put for respect. Allan was holding back his tears. Kazuya looked at Allans hands he was holding Julias arm band and necklace. Kazuya froze he looked at the objects again it was the same objects that the Jin look alike was wearing. That night when the Jin look alike came, it was Allan that came that night, the same Allan sitting next to him now. _It was Allan, my grandson, trying to warn me about Jin and the end of the world. _Kazuya thought as he looked at Allan. Allans eyes were swelling with tears he wanted to cry loud, really loud but he thought not since his grandfather was there. Kazuya placed one hand on Allans shoulder. Allan looked up to his grandfather.

"Allan don't hold back. No one is made from steel. Not even me or your father."

Kazuya said softly Allan puts his head down.

"But it's my fault that shes gone."

Allan trembled. Allan blamed himself for being weak. Kazuya made Allan face him. Allan was a bit scared but he saw Kazuyas gentle side the side that only Jun saw in her eyes.

"Look at me. Your mother wouldn't want you to think shes your burden. From now on you have to be strong not just for her but for yourself aswell."

Kazuya told Allan. Allan suddenly jumped into Kazuyas lap at first Kazuya felt uncomfortable since he wasn't used to kids but he sensed his grandsons pain, Allan had lost everything. Kazuya was no different he too lost everything even his son. Kazuya placed his hand on Allans head he and Lee was all that's left for Allan.

Kazuya and Lee burried Julia they even had a head stone for her. Kazuya and Lee stepped back giving Allan space. Allan kneeled and placed flowers on her grave placing one hand on her grave. Allan was now wearing Julias arm band and necklace.

"Mom I won't fail again. I promise oh and I hope you don't mind if I wear these. They're so cool."

Allan bravely said then he looked at the sky he saw her smiling, one person was missing though, his father Jin Kazama. _I'll save you dad I promise. _Allan thought as he smiled back. Kazuya and Lee were staring at Allan both thinking what's Allan smiling about.

Days, weeks, months later.

"AAHH!!"

Allan screamed as he flew past Lee, who was reading of course porn, Allan landed on the ground head first. Lee looked at Allan shaking his head.

"The two are at it again."

Lee mumbled but continued his daily reading.

Allan got up wiping the dirt of his face then went to charge at Kazuya who was standing and waiting. Allan went to punch but Kazuya countered it and Allan was sent flying again. Allan hit the ground hard but still got up Kazuya was in deed impress he didn't expect Allan to keep coming. Allan went to charge again, deep down Kazuya was proud of his grandson. _He is truly a Mishima not knowing the word quit. _Kazuya thought as Allan was just about to strike but Kazuya was too quick. He grabbed Allan and looked directly at his eyes and smiled.

"Let's call it a day Allan."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 11 – Meeting The Darkness Again

It's been ten years since Devil Jin took the many lives of the innocent, even the ones he once called friends. Allan still remembered the day this nightmare began. It began the moment his mother, Julia, died. Jin transformed into Devil Jin however Jins anger was so great he couldn't change back. Jin Kazama surrendered his final soul to be a full Mishima because he failed to save his wife, Julia Kazama.

Allan was now fourteen strong like his father and wise like his mother. Allan had been training with his grandfather, Kazuya for the past ten years. Despite all the training he had accomplished he still couldn't bring his true powers into action. Allan felt bad because he had all this power but no will to use it. Kazuya, his master, told him that his powers will take time but time was short. Devil Jin was still on the loose killing anyone he sees and what makes it worse he could feel and see the pain of his fathers victims. This is truly a nightmare that has to end but to end it will take many lives of others. Allan was sitting next to his mothers grave. This was his favorite spot not just because his mother was there but the view, absolutely beautiful. Allan was glad that Jin didn't destroy this place, yet. Deep down Allan believes Jin won't come here because of Julia, Jins wife.

"Hey mom."

Allan gently said wishing she would answer back but that would be extremely creepy. Allan looked at the picture of her and smiled. The picture he got eleven years ago from Helena.

"Your very beautiful mom. I can see how easily dad would've fall in love with you."

Allan whispered as he gently touched the picture wishing he could see the real Julia. A single tear fell down slowly on his cheek he clenched his fist tightly with anger.

"Why did this happen? Why couldn't I save you? I guess I was only a kid back then but I'm stronger now."

Allan mumbled as he laid next to his mother. Allan looked into the sky and smelt the air, for once the air was pure, usually it would reak with blood of Devil Jins victims.

"Sure is nice today maybe that bastard gave up looking for people to slaughter."

Allan whispered sadly as he instantly fell asleep next to her, to see her again, his mother in a much nicer place.

Kazuya was training as usual. Lee just watched while smoking he couldn't believe that Kazuya continued while Allan takes a break. _Man these Mishimas are like machines. _Lee thought as he remembered Heihachi trained he too knew no limits and that's what makes them invincible.

"Hey Kaz are you gonna rest or what? Your not getting any younger you know."

Lee said with a worried expression because deep down Lee was worried that Kazuya might be going too far. Kazuya managed to stop then turn to face Lee.

"What do you mean rest? Allan has already surpassed me so I'm catching up."

Kazuya mumbled under his breath. Lee was in shock even the fag fell out from the shockness.

"What do you mean Allan has surpassed you? Hes only a child Kaz."

Lee reminded Kazuya who just smiled then laughed. Lee felt stupid. _What is he laughing about? _Lee thought as he picked up his fag.

"I know but everytime we train hes strength and speed increases and he doesn't even know it. It didn't take him long before he was good as me."

Kazuya explained proudly after all Allan is his pride and joy. Lee was now in more deep shook. _Allan is already stronger than Kazuya? Holy shit. _Lee thought as he looked at Kazuya thinking how long will it be before Allan will over throw Jin, his father.

Allan twisted and turned, sweat covering his face and his breathing became more desperate as if there was no air at all. Allan was dreaming, about her again.

"_MOM NO!!"_

_Allan screamed but Julia didn't hear him instead she froze in her spot. Allan ran faster and faster hoping he would this time save her. The light hit Allan closed his eyes and then opened them and what he saw made his blood stir violently. Devil Jin, his own father, was holding Julia by the throat and smiling at the same time._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT HER DOWN YOU BASTARD!!"_

_Allan yelled at Devil Jin. Devil Jin held Julia higher with all smiles._

"_Your mother was good only once, just once. So why protect the weak?. All weak should perish. Power is everything."_

_Devil Jin explained with pride and laughed. Allan just got more angrier he clenched his hands into fist. Devil Jin just smiled again, after all Mishimas like to see their opponent at the max._

"_Shut up."_

_Allan shot back while holding his ground. Devil Jin began to laugh again._

"_Do you know when your mother was good? In bed. Do you think your a love child? You couldn't even save her and now she belongs to me. I also do better than Jin, your pathetic father."_

_Devil Jin stated. Allan couldn't take it any more he just simply charged at his father._

"_DIE!!"_

Allans body started to change.

Kazuya sensed something was wrong he looked back to where Allan was resting. Lee was confused he couldn't sense anything.

"Kaz what's up?"

Lee asked curiously hoping his brother would answer. Kazuya wasn't quite sure but his mind was doing the talking.

"ALLAN!!"

Kazuya yelled out.

Kazuya and Lee ran back to where Allan was resting. When they got there they froze. Allan was standing, red eyes, sharp teeth, longer hair. Kazuyas heart started to break once again, he saw this happen to Jin but he won't let it happen again to his grandson. Kazuya charged at Allan but he too had a barrier like his father.

"ALLAN STOP PLEASE!!"

Kazuya pleaded hoping Allan could hear him but he didn't instead Allans wings came out. Allan took flight. Kazuya too transformed to follow.

"ALLAN!!"

Kazuya yelled hoping his grandson would listen. Then all of a sudden Allan charged at Kazuya sending him flying back to the earth. Kazuya landed into the forest head first. _Sorry grandpa but hes calling. _Allan apologized as he continued to his destination.

"Hes coming."

Jin said as he waits for his son at where it all began ten years ago. Jin waited patiently. _This time boy you won't get away or no one will interfer. _Jin thought as he continued to look at the sky.

Kazuya woke, he was in pain luckily he landed on grass. Kazuya got up slowly placing one on his chest where Allan hit. Kazuya wasn't angry he was upset because he was weak to stop Allan, he looked into the sky. Kazuya sensed another presense. _Jin? So your the one pulling Allan. _Kazuya thought.

"Allan."

Kazuya whispered, he knew darn well Allan was going to his father, Jin.

"I have to save Allan."

Kazuya whispered as he once again transformed and took flight.

Allan made it to where his father was waiting patiently. Jin smiled at Allan as if he were enjoying the moment.

"You truly are my son no doubt."

Jin stated proudly but with no time to spare Allan charged at Jin but Jin dissapeared into black mist. Allan looked around the area. _The fuck? _Allan thought angrily as he tried to pin down his father.

"Looking for me?"

Jin asked deeply and Allan turned around however the moment he turned Jin punched him fairly into his jaws, breaking a few limbs in the process, and sent him flying into a empty building. Jin walked slowly to his son. Allan quickly got up spitting the unwanted blood into the earth and looked at his father who was now in front of him smiling.

"What's the matter Allan? I thought you wanted to kill me? Since you couldn't save your mother."

Jin taunted but Allan ignored him and charged again. The first punch Jin dodged but the second punch got Jin in the chest, the same spot where Allan blasted him ten years ago, which sent him flying to the other side into a building. Allan went straight to Jin without a second thought. Jin got up in pain he too spat unwanted blood. Kazuya made it and saw Allan walking to Jin who was struggling to get up. Kazuya thought of attacking but that's just plain suicide he delayed to see what happens. _Now. _Jin thought as he rose and in a flash, grabbed Allan by the throat. Allan tried to break free however Jin was still too strong for the teenager. Kazuya didn't wait he ran to the scene. Allan looked at his father, he was loosing energy. Jin smiled and held Allan higher. Kazuyas heart was beating rapidly.

"Fear the wrath of god my son."

Jin said hysterically. Allan just gave Jin the death glare.

"I will kill you Jin."

Allan gasped Jin felt the anger in his limbs then suddenly Jin used his demonic powers to cause an explosion on Allans body. Allan screamed in serious pain his body was struck by a strange light which lit the entire area. Kazuya froze on the spot his body trembling preparing for the worst.

"ALLAN!!"

Kazuya screamed so loud that it echoed into the emptyness. The light faded Kazuya opened his eyes, his anger rose at the sight. Jin was still holding Allan however Allans body was back to normal and there was no sign of movement. Jin was just about to finish his son when Kazuya came face to face with Jin. Kazuya was furious preparing to settle the score with his son.

"JIN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

Kazuya yelled in pain as he looked at Allan who was badly beaten to the core.

"Do you not value your grandsons life Kazuya?"

Jin asked Kazuya kept still hoping Jin won't do anything harsh. All of a sudden Jin threw Allan to Kazuyas feet with no time to spare Kazuya quickly plopped down to see if Allan was alive and what luck, Allan was. Kazuya felt more ease and then got up to face Jin.

"I'll kill you later father."

Jin whispered then dissapered in black mist. Kazuya knew in his heart Jin was right, he will be killed by his own son. Kazuya grabbed Allan gently trying not to cause more pain on the teenager. Allan opened his tiring eyes. Kazuya looked at him.

"I'm so sorry grandpa."

Allan apologized and fell unconcious. Kazuya smiled he was glad Allan was alive that's what mattered most to Kazuya. Kazuya transformed and flew back home.

Lee was waiting he panicked when he saw Allan thinking he was a goner but Kazuya explained what happened. The one thing Kazuya couldn't figure out was why Jin let Allan live.

Weeks Later.

Allan finally woke from his coma and next to him was Kazuya smiling. Allan was glad to see him in one piece.

"Your finally awake."

Kazuya said cheerfully Allan nodded.

"Yeah how long was I out for?"

Allan asked while rubbing his bruised jaws. Kazuya just smiled.

"Not long I can assure you."

Kazuya answered then Lee barged in.

"ALLAN!!"

Lee screamed and went to hug him like no tommorow. Allan felt embarrassed. Kazuya laughed softly.

"I'm fine Lee."

Allan assured Lee. Lee happily let go of Allan and went back outside for another smoke to calm his nerves.

"Wonder what number fag Lees having now?"

Kazuya asked and Allan laughed. Allan then looked at Kazuya, he had a serious look on his face which made Kazuya wondered deeply what's in his mind. Allan decided to put his head down a bit looking at his hands.

"Grandpa I'm sorry that I hit you but I just wanted to get my father."

Allan apologized while a tear ran down his face Kazuya wiped the tear away. Allan puts his head up to face Kazuya.

"Tell me, can you control the Mishima gene?"

Kazuya asked with cautious he had a feeling that Allan could enduring all the training they had. Allan nodded.

"Yes."

Allan answered softly. Kazuya sighed, he was glad.

Days later.

Lee was doing the usual, reading what he knows best on his favourite chair in his favourite spot. Kazuya asked plenty of times for Lee to join but he refused. Lee knew he would just slow them down.

"Those two are at it again."

Lee whispered and continued his daily need.

Kazuya was standing in front of Allan.

"Allan show me the Mishima power."

Kazuya demanded but in a nice way. Allan felt scared at first since the Mishima power is awful but extremely useful, especially near death. The Mishima power only reacts if the user is about to die or the user is weak minded. In Kazuyas case he died at the mouth of a volcanoe as for Jin he was killed by Heihachi and as for Allan it was to protect his mother.

"Ok."

Allan answered and started to transform, his hair longer, teeth sharper, this time the chains didn't come from the ground they came from the sky, two horns came from the sides of Allans head and finally the wings, angel wings. Allans transformation was the same as Jins however less pain especially the chains and there was no blood. Kazuya couldn't believe that Allan could control such beast that thrashes Allans insides. _Allans transformation is the same as his fathers but no pain, no blood. Does this mean Allan is already stronger than Jin? _Kazuya deeply thought as he watched Allan.

"Amazing he can control it. Time for the other two genes to wake."

Kazuya said out loud while he smiled. The two other genes were Kazama and Chang.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 12 – Death Of A Master

I'ts been two years since Allan encountered his father Jin and ever since then hes been more determined to finish Jin for good. The thing Allan didn't understand was why Jin let him live. Jin was so determined to kill him yet Jin stopped. Allan couldn't figure his father even Kazuya didn't know the answer.

It was Allans sixteenth and was spending time next to his mothers grave as usual. Allan touched the headstone carefully and placed her favourite flowers on her grave.

"Mother these are for you and I'm sixteen now. You would've been thirty three."

Allan sadly said. Allan wanted her badly here with him however that can only happen in his dreams. Allan placed one hand onto his, mothers, necklace and looked deeply at the head stone.

"I promise you mum. If there is a way to see you again. I'll take it."

Allan promised his dear mother. Kazuya watched Allan from a far. The scene reminded Kazuya when he was a child that lost his mother. Kazuya placed his head down. _I know how you feel Allan. I too blamed myself for my mothers death._ Kazuya thought sadly as Lee came next to him.

"So Kaz you think you two can beat Jin now?"

Lee asked softly loud enough for Kazuya to hear. Kazuya looked at Lee not knowing what to say. Kazuya wasn't quite sure if he could but Allan, still hasn't tapped his true powers yet. Kazuya then remembered what Hworang said. _"Kazuya take yor grandson and leave. You and I both know we_ _can't beat Devil Jin. Your grandson can hes whats left of Julia."_ Kazuya then looked at his grandson.

"To be honest Lee I really don't know. Only time will tell I guess."

Kazuya answered truthfully Lee understood and watched Allan.

Jin Mishima was doing his usual killing and bringing terror to survivors.

Allan woke from yet another nightmare that his father brings. Allan always see what his father does to his victims and it's not a pretty sight. Allan sat there feeling bad for taking his time to destroy the darkness. Allan couldn't go back to sleep he decided to go outside there he saw Kazuya looking into the dark sky. The air reaked with blood and the two knew why, Jin Mishima the ultimate death bringer.

"Another dream Allan."

Kazuya asked as he turned to face Allan who was still half asleep, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, that bastard just won't stop."

Allan explained in frustration. Kazuya knew Jin won't stop until he is six feet under the earth.

"Let's go for a walk."

Kazuya suddenly said forgetting about Jin for now. Allan looked at him. _A walk? Hes strange today. _Allan thought but decided to play along.

"Sure where to?"

Allan asked nicely back.

"The forest."

Kazuya answered. Kazuya lead the way since Allan didn't like the forest thanks to Kazuya and Lee, they use to tell him stories and he would get nightmares. Kazuya came across a log and stopped in front of it. Allan stopped also next to his grandfather. _What's with the log? This is where I would find grandpa. _Allan thought as he looked at Kazuya who had sadness in his eyes.

"This is where I met Jun Kazama, your grandmother. Jun was the most beautiful woman I laid my eyes on. I just had to make her mine with no reason at all."

Kazuya started. Allan looked hard at the log. _No wonder grandpa comes here all the time. _Allan thought as he continued to listen he knew Kazuya had more to share.

"However it was forbidden for me to touch her but we defy the odds. We intertwined and she conceived but I wasn't there. I died at the mouth of a volcanoe by my father. Fifthteen years later Jun departed to the after life because I wasn't there to save her and Jin went to Heihachi. Four years later Jin was killed by Heihachi atleast that's what I heard anyway. Two years later I met Jin for the first time and it was strange, he reminded me of myself wanting revenge. Hmm who would ever thought I of all people would be a father, at first I didn't believe it. Anyways I was going to kill Jin but someone stopped me."

Kazuya paused to face Allan.

"You know who stopped me? It was you Allan. You felt scared that I would hurt your parents so you blasted me."

Kazuya said and then laughed. Allan couldn't believe he blasted his granfather but he knew deep down he did. Allan felt bad.

"Two months later I met Jin again hoping to destroy him forever however seeing him with Julia made him happy and since I lost that chance of life, I gave my blessings and spared Jins life. Even though it was forbidden for a Chang to be with a Mishima, Jin and Julia were happy to be with each other, they truly deserved each other. Jin was different from me which I'm glad. I guess he was the stronger one after all but because Julias death Jin transformed and I couldn't stop it. Jin now has lost everything like me."

Kazuya sadly finished his story. Allan placed his hand on Kazuyas shoulder. Kazuya turned to face Allan.

"You haven't lost everything. I'm still here."

Allan assured his grandfather. Kazuya smiled he was really glad to have Allan because Allan was the one who changed him and his life.

"Do you know what Jun told me before I died? If you were to fight your father you will fail not die. You will be killed by your own creation in the years to come."

Kazuya suddenly said. Allan was confused. _Creation? _Allan sadly thought thinking it might be him. Kazuya smiled he already knew what will kill him.

"Allan what Jun meant was I'll be killed by Jin, my son."

Kazuya truthfully said. Allan shook his head violently.

"No gramps I'm here I'll stop him and that's a promise."

Allan said in frustration but Kazuya knew his death was near.

"Allan like I said no one is made of steel. Nothing lasts forever."

Kazuya assured Allan. Allan knew nothing would last forever but if he looses Kazuya he would be the one lost forever.

"Yeah but your talking as your already dead gramps."

Allan mumbled.

"Let's go back Allan."

Weeks later.

Allan kept his sight on the place making sure his father never came for Kazuya. Allan was sitting next to Julias grave.

"Mom if Jin comes I'm gonna rip his fucking heart out."

Allan angrily said to the head stone then moving closer to it.

"Mom will you forgive me if I kill Jin?"

Allan sadly asked he knew how deeply Julia loved Jin but someone has to stop him or there will be nothing left.

"I really wonder what you saw in him mom."

Allan mumbled and decided to take a quick nap next to his mom.

Kazuya could sense the devil in his chest he knew the time has come but he had to do something to Allan first. Kazuya told Lee earlier to find sleeping herbs that way Allan can be knocked out without physical pain. Moments later Lee returned with the herbs and lot's of it. Lee gave the herbs to Kazuya who couldn't believe how much Lee actualy found.

"Here you go Kaz what you asked for. Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean what if Allan explodes or something? Just the hell I'm suppose to do? You know how much he loves you."

Lee tried to convince Kazuya to think before the act however Kazuya smiled while holding the herbs. Kazuya didn't really want to do this but this was his fight and his alone.

"Lee I've got nothing to teach Allan. Allan knows everything I know. I can't live like this forever and if I were to change into that beast once again I'll never forgive myself. This is my mistake and mine alone. Allan has nothing to do with it."

Kazuya explained sadly to Lee.

"And if you fail Kaz?"

Lee asked. Kazuya already knew the answer this was the day Jun warned him about ever since the second tournament. The day of Kazuyas doom.

"Then death will be my apology."

Kazuya answered sadly while looking at the direction where Allan naps.

The three were just about to have dinner. Kazuya placed the herbs in Allans food and he felt really bad for doing so. _Forgive me Allan but I just can't be myself any longer and I don't want to hurt you like I did to others. You'll understand some day. _Kazuya sadly thought while grabbing the food. Allan and Lee were already at the dinner table. Kazuya brought the food to the table. Allan and Lee smelt the air.

"Smells good gramps."

Allan praised Kazuya. Kazuya tried hard to smile. _This will be the last time I'll be with you Allan. _Kazuya thought sadly trying to focus on the food. Lee took the first bite.

"Hmm not bad Kaz, you should run a resturant."

Lee assured Kazuya trying to change Kazuyas mind of action. Allan started to eat.

"Yeah gramps you should. Lee would make a fine waitress."

Allan joked and Kazuya laughed. Lee pointed his fork at Allan.

"Don't go there short stuff."

Moments later Allan started to feel very sleepy. _What? Man my body, so jelly like. _ Allan thought as he tried to stand on his two feet however ended up falling deep sleep on the floor. Kazuya picked him and placed him on his bed. Kazuya stroked Allans cheek one last time. Lee walked in quitely Kazuya turned around to face his brother one last time.

"Lee thank you for everything and take care of Allan for me."

Kazuya whispered. Lee wanted to fight his brother but that would be pointless Kazuya already accepted his fate. Lee sighed in defeat.

"Don't say that Kaz we're bound to see each other again."

Lee said with a smile. Kazuya smiled back and left to find Jin Mishima, his son, to settle the ultimate score.

Jin was already waiting in the rain for his father to show. Moments later Kazuya landed in front of Jin who had a evil smile on his no good face. Kazuya felt his soul slipping, not long to go now and he will at last be at peace, hopefully he'll see her again. Jun Kazama. Kazuya managed to smile.

"So you've come to die hey Kaz?"

Jin taunted with pride as all Mishimas do. Kazuya just glared while holding his chest.

"Shut the fuck up Jin."

Kazuya spat back to his bastard son.

"So wheres Allan? Wish he was here to see your true self. He would fear you after all he loves you so much, he even praises you, thinks high and mighty of you, even looks up to you. You stole my son because you lost yours and after I kill you he'll be mine forever."

Jin growled. Kazuya knew Jin was telling the truth, the whole truth and it hurted him because Allan only knows the one side of him, the side Jun made. Kazuya got into his stance, his breathing became more slower as if he could just die on the spot. Jin got into his stance and smiled.

"Let's go Kaz."

Lee was watching Allan hoping he wouldn't wake or there will be trouble. Allan began to twist and turn. Lee watched in horror thinking Allan would change any time soon.

"Grandpa."

Allan mumbled. Lee looked at Allan.

"I guess it has began."

Lee said as he continued to watch Allan who could probably see the battle.

Kazuya and Jin were clashing however Jin had the upper hand since hes faster than Kazuya. Kazuya tried to punch Jin but Jins barrier appeared which reflected Kazuyas attack and sent Kazuya flying back into the empty building, reaking walls and glass in the process. Jin began laughing.

"What's wrong Kaz? Your hearts not in it anymore."

Jin yelled as he walked to Kazuya who was getting up slowly. _Damn you Jin and that fucking Kazama barrier. _Kazuya thought then saw an illusion of Allan when he was a child again.

"_Grandpa your the greatest. Theres no one stronger than you."_

Kazuya had tears in his eyes. _Allan. _Kazuya thought as he shook the thoughts away as Kazuya came to reality Jin was now in front of him.

"Did you see your grandson Kaz? Are you sure you want to die?"

Jin asked with an evil tone. Kazuya fully quickly but with extreme power punched Jin in the face, blood spewing out, the punch sent him to an empty building. Kazuya kept still for a few seconds. _How do you like that Jin? _Kazuya thought then suddenly saw Allan again sitting and rubbing his tiny head.

"_Gramps why you gotta be so hard on me? Can't you be a little slower? Please."_

Kazuya was now officially loosing it he badly wanted to see Allan for some reason but not now. _Allan not now please. _Kazuya begged as he walked to where Jin was sent but Jin wasn't there. Kazuya looked around and saw Allan again this time as a man.

"_Grandpa I'll stop him I promise."_

Kazuya shook his head in frustration and then he didn't see it but felt it, really felt it. **BANG**. Kazuya was hit by Jins blast, it was a direct hit, right into his chest reopening the terrible scare he got from his father. Kazuya screamed in pain as he quickly placed his hand on his chest blood came pouring out like water. Kazuya fell to his knees loosing strength fast. Kazuya found it hard to keep his eyes open. Kazuyas breathing began to go even slower than it was. Kazuyas vision was starting to blur badly. Kazuya looked at the ground nothing but his own dark blood. Kazuya threw up the unwanted blood. _Fuck. Jin used Kazama power in that blast. Why are you helping him Jun? Do you too want to see me? As badly as I want to see you. _Kazuya thought as he continued to look at the earth covered in his disgusting blood. Jin watched with desire as his father was dying slowly before him.

"How do you like that Kaz."

Allan woke like a zombie holding his chest and breathing rapidly. Lee shitted himself even jumping out of his chair and dropping his life support, the fag. Allan looked around he was covered in sweat. Allan turned to face Lee. Lee knew what Allan was looking for, Kazuya, his grandfather. Allan got out of bed in a flash.

"Lee wheres gramps?"

Allan asked nicely hoping he would get an answer because right now he didn't want to believe what he saw in his nightmare. Lee couldn't tell him out right it would only make things worse. Allan walked up to Lee.

"LEE WHERE IS HE? ANSWER ME!! Please."

Allan shouted with tears Lee knew Allan could fell Kazuyas pain. Lee sighed in defeat. _I'm sorry Kaz but I don't want you to die either. _Lee thought as he looked at Allan who was just about to break down..

"He went to fight Jin, alone. I tried to stop him but well according to Kaz this is suppose to happen."

Lee sadly said looking down. Allan felt his heart sinking with no time Allan ran outside and headed to where the three last met. Lee didn't bother to stop Allan. Lee wanted Allan to save Kazuya instead. _I hope you make it kid. _Lee sadly thought as he waits for the results and for some reason he knew Kazuya won't be coming home this time.

Jin was booting Kazuya from place to place like a soccer ball. Blood was everywhere, Kazuyas blood. Kazuya didn't have the strength to fight back Jins blast had a full effect since it was Kazama power. Jin then picked up Kazuya by the head and smiled.

"Come on dad don't be such a bad sport."

Jin said sarcasticly then threw Kazuya, with full force, to the empty building, which was made of concrete, Kazuyas back hitting the building hard, too hard that more Mishima blood came. Kazuya fell to the ground face first, Kazuya got up a little, his elbows on the earth and his head in the air with his brusied stomach on the rocky ground. _So this is it. _Kazuya thought then seeing his sweet Allan once again.

"_Sure smell goods gramps."_

Kazuya began to cry as he tried reached for Allan with one hand suddenly Jin landed on his bare back, with his two power knees, breaking every bone possible. Kazuya screamed in pain even more blood poured out. Jin was in fact enjoying the pain he endured on his father. With his last breath Kazuya quickly flipped to face Jin Kazuyas third eye took aim at Jin. Jin froze not daring to move.

"You've killed me but in every Mishima theres always a man that fears his son."

Kazuya mumbled and blasted Jin with the building aswell. Jin was sent into mid air then in sudden anger Jin transformed into the ultimate death bringer, Devil Jin. When the transformation was complete Devil Jin looked down at the broken Kazuya with a smile. Devil Jins third eye started to glow, bigger and brighter. Kazuya just smiled as he placed his hand in the air trying to reach for Jin, then Kazuya saw Jun. Tears ran down Kazuyas, blood covered, cheeks.

"I failed you Jun, and now my only son."

Kazuya mumbled under his desperate breath then closed his eyes seeing his happy memories of Jun, his forbidden lover. Lee, his dim wit brother. Then finally Allan, his pride and joy.

"My grandson. Allan it's up to you now."

Kazuya whispered feeling bad for leaving but he had to go or he too will change. Devil Jin finally blasted at Kazuyas defenceless body with pride. The blast hit however Kazuya showed no pain, Kazuya just laid still accepting all the pain in silence. The light faded away and Devil Jin looked at Kazuya thinking Kazuya was finished for good.

"See you in hell Kaz."

Devil Jin said and took flight back to the Mishima CEO, little Devil Jin knew Kazuya was alive but just barely. Kazuya was waiting for someone, Allan, his grandson.

Allan came to the very spot where they were suppose to be fighting. It started to rain harder Allan looked around and then smelt blood he looked down he couldn't believe how much was flowing.

"Please be alive grandpa."

Allan trembled with extreme fear. Allan was just about to give in but then he saw something in the distance. Allan ran to it as fast as he could while his heart beating heavyly in his chesst as if it will pop right out. Allans heart was breaking at what he saw, it was Kazuya, Allans everything and now it was gone. History was repeating itself, first Allans mother and now his grandfather. Allan looked at Kazuyas destroyed body all limbs completely destroyed with blood all over. _No can't be. Why did __you do it? Why did you have to leave me? It's not fair. _ Allan sadly thought as his tears came.

"Gosh no. What did he do to you grandpa?"

Allan trembled as he continued to look at Kazuya.

"You were my best friend. You were everything to me. Everything. It's just isn't fair."

Allan trembled as he dropped to Kazuyas side. There was no sign of anything. Allan didn't know what to do. Allan gently touched Kazuyas face as Kazuya would do to him.

"Grandpa?"

Allan whispered hoping Kazuya would return to him. Kazuya stirred, Allans hopes were coming real but Allan had strange feeling it won't last very long. Kazuya carefully opened his eyes gently hoping not to close them. Kazuya smiled at what he waited for to see, one last time.

"Allan."

Kazuya trembled badly as if Jin has slit his throat.

"Don't talk save your strength."

Allan whispered gently trying to hold his second lot of tears dearly. Kazuya struggled to put his hand up to touch Allan one last time. Allan grabbed his hand in a flash. Kazuya managed to smile. Allan was shaking not knowing what to do next.

"I....wanted...to...see...one...last...time...Allan."

Kazuya trembled. Allan squeezed Kazuyas hand tighter.

"Grandpa please."

Allan begged while tears now running down his face.

"You know you were the first real friend I ever had and I'm sorry that I was rough on you in the past but it was for your own good. The tougher things were the stronger you became, you never gave in you just kept coming. You even surpassed me and I didn't tell you. I'm very proud of you Allan. I'm glad that I've met you and I'm sorry for leaving my burden to you. Free my son Allan, theres good in him I felt it and remember your my grandson and I will always love and be with you."

Kazuya mumble then smiled and dropped his final restraints then shutting his eyes. Kazuya was finally free. Allan was still holding Kazuyas hand he couldn't feel or see life anymore.

"Grandpa?"

Allan whispered but no response. In a rage Allan then grabbed his grandfather like no tomorrow screaming not caring about the blood covering his body.

"GRANDPA!!"

Allan sreamed as he started to see the memories they shared.

"_Its my fault that's shes gone."_

"_Look at me your mother wouldn't want you to think shes your burden. From now on you have to be strong."_

"WHY?"

Allans screamed loudly letting go his pain which caused winds blowing violently in all directions.

"_The white angel? Is she evil uncle Lee?"_

"_Yeah she likes eating little boys."_

"_Lee you didnt have to say that."_

"I'LL KILL YOU JIN!!"

Allan screamed as his eyes turned gold and the earth shook violently still holding his grandfather never wanting to let go. The spiritual gene, the Chang power, has finally awakened.

Devil Jin sensed something incredible growing he turn to face where he killed his father. _Mother fucker. _DevilJin thought at what he saw, tornadoes, so many, forming and going where they please. Devil Jin even felt the earth shake and even splitting. _What is this? _DevilJin thought deeply then he felt something, someone that he never felt for years. Devil Jin just froze not wanting to believe what he was feeling but it was there, not far away from him.

"Julia?"

Devil Jin whispered as a single tear fell down on his face.

Time later.

Allan and Lee finished burrying Kazuya. Allan kept his gloves as a gift from his grandfather. Allan wore them with pride ever since he was a child he found Kazuyas gloves fascinating and now he'll cherish them along with his mothers belongings.

"Hey Allan I'll be inside ok."

Lee said giving Allan time alone with Kazuya. Allan fell to his knees placing his hand on Kazuyas headstone.

"I will kill Jin if it's the last thing I do."

Allan assured his grandfather then looked at his mom.

"Sorry mom but Jins a nightmare that needs to be put out."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 13 – Putting Out The Dark Light

It's been two years since Kazuya met his horrible death by his own flesh and blood Jin Kazama and Allan took it badly. For some odd reason Jin hasn't killed anyone in the past two years and no one knew why Allan couldn't figure it out either but decided to put that issue aside. Allan even stayed away from Lee for a while Lee didn't mind though he knew Allan will be himself someday if he allows it. Until that time comes Lee will just have to be patient.

Allan was now eighteen and he looked exactly like Jin except his eyes, he had his mothers gentle eyes. Allan also carries the same mark on his left arm as Jin does. Allan can't stand the mark especially knowing that Jin carries it aswell, this proves Allan is his creation which he hates most. Allan was training, this time alone. Allan decided to keep Mishima moves for respect of Kazuya and decided to learn his own moves. Thanks too Allans genes he can easily switch fighting styles except one, Kazama, the Kazama power hasn't awaken yet. After a few hours he went to his mothers and grandfathers grave and sat down next to them. Allan missed Kazuya deeply and his mother even though he didn't know well he was told she was like an angel. Allan faced Kazuyas grave wishing to dig it up and hopefully Kazuya is alive and waiting but the truth always hurts. Kazuya was gone, really gone.

"I still don't know why you left me gramps. I need you."

Allan trembled trying hard to forget how he found Kazuya. Broken and torn apart from a beast.

"I guess I was destined to be alone."

Allan said sadly as he placed his head down. Allan clenched his fists tightly.

"What if I fail to stop Jin? Have you ever thought of that grandpa?"

Allan asked while putting his head back up looking at the head stones. Seconds later Allan got up.

"I'll see you two later."

Allan said and walked back to the base. When Allan got there he saw Lee smoking. _Hes at it again._ Allan thought and smiled he was glad Lee was still here considering that they rarely talk. Then he looked to the left a little and there he saw Kazuya smiling, so real. Allan just froze. _Grandpa? _Allan thought as he walked to Kazuya but Kazuya faded Allan went to grab but nothing. Lee just watched in horror thinking if Allan has finally lost the plot.

"You ok Allan?"

Lee asked he knew Allan was still in half because of Jin who took everything from him. Allan shook his head and looked at Lee thinking what to say.

"Yeah I'm gonna rest for a bit."

Allan said and went inside to his room but before he went to his he went to Kazuyas room. Allan walked in hoping he would see him meditating but nothing. Allan saw a flash back.

"_Hey gramps what are you doing?"_

"_It's call meditating."_

"_Meditating? You look like a budha sitting there."_

"_Budha? I'm not fat. Anyways you should try it. It will help you relax Allan."_

"_Ok gramps."_

Allan shed a tear. _You laughed too when I said you looked like a budha. _Allan thought as he sadlyleft the room to his. Allan opened the door and in a flah he saw Kazuya again, this time he even felt him as well. _Granpa what are you doing? Do you want to see me? Because I really want to see you. _Allan thought as he tried to sleep however he found it extremely hard to sleep now ever since he lost Kazuya the flash backs replay in his dreams which is now his nightmare. _Fuck this. _ Allan thought angrily he just couldn't sleep he quickly got up and went to the living room. Lee was sitting there reading one of his favourite magazine. _Gosh Lee couldn't you put that away. _ Allan happily thought then remembered Kazuya telling off Lee for reading the magazine in the base.

"_ALLAN!!"_

"_Yes gramps?"_

"_The hell you reading?"_

"_Oh uncle Lee gave me."_

"_Lee what did I say about the magazines?"_

"_It's ok he'll be a man too someday Kaz so relax."_

"_Relax you say? Lee until that fucking day comes, which is years accoording to the real time, put your fucking shit else where."_

Allan laughed softly. _You even hit Lee on his poor head. _Allan thought as he sat next Lee. Lee puts the magazine down waiting to see if Allan had anything to say. Allan smiled.

"Hey Lee I'm sorry that I."

Lee cuts Allan off he knew Allan was still blaming himself for Kazuyas death.

"It's ok Allan I know how your feeling remember Kazuya is always with you."

Lee assured Allan. Allan felt a little better but there was one thing on his mind.

"Hey Lee don't you think it's odd that Jin hasn't killed anyone in the past two years."

Allan suddenly said. Lee just stared back with the word blank on his face.

"I was thinking the same but who knows maybe something happen to him."

Lee suggested. Allan then remembered what Kazuya said. "_Theres good in him I felt it." _

"Something just ain't right and I'm gonna find out what."

Allan said. Lee shook his head in response.

"True."

Lee said. Allan then looked through the window thinking why Jin has stopped but he couldn't come up with a straight answer.

Jin Mishima was in his empire sitting in his throne. Ever since he felt Julia he decided to lay low. Seeing her like the way he is now would break her heart completely but he had to destroy that wretched Allan, her son.

"Julia if your protecting that bastad I'll never forgive you."

Jin growled hoping he would get an answer. Jin suddenly got up and walked to the window. A light flash and Jin saw non other than Kazuya on the window. _A reflection? _Jin thought and turned around and who was there, Kazuya, his father as he looked in the second tournamet. Jin froze as if a mirror was put there to piss him off.

"I killed you."

Jin said deeply but Kazuya just smiled.

"Remember Jin in every Mishima a man always fears his son."

Kazuya said reminding Jin.

"Ha you think your grandson can kill me?"

Jin asked harshly Kazuya smiled again even grinned with the word evil on his face as he use to all those years ago.

"If Allan doesn't kill you, she will, like your mother did me."

Kazuya blurted out Jin felt lost after all he was talking to the dead.

"Whos she?"

Jin demanded Kazuya just smiled which made Jin more pissed that he went for Kazuya but Kazuya faded. Jin was left alone with endless questions running and thrashing in his head.

"She? She? SHE!!"

Jin mangaged to say until he yelled. Then it hit him, dearly. Jin looked at his bed and there he saw an illusion, oh how he wish it was real.

"Julia?"

Allan woke from his terrible nightmare. Allan got up and headed for the living room. Lee was asleep on the couch even the T.V was still on. Allan covered him after all Lee was shivering like a dog. _There you go uncle._ Allan thought as he turned the T.V off then sensed something, someone coming from the forest. Allan decided to follow the sense as he got closer he could actually feel him again, Kazuya. Allan ran faster timing his heart beat until he came to the log and there was Kazuya waiting. Allan just froze not knowing what to do.

"Grandpa is that really you?."

Allan managed to say since Kazuya came in his younger stage. Kazuya turned around and smiled. Allan just stared at Kazuya. _Wow is this gramps? No scares, he hasn't even aged. _Allan thought as he continued to stare like a hopeless child.

"Ha ha. Your thinking why I look like this? Well this is me when I was twenty eight and was in charge of Mishima CEO plus I had exspensive taste thanks to Lee. I'll thank him one day."

Kazuya cheerfully said Allan couldn't believe it. _This is granpa during the second tournamet? He looks like Jin except the hair, which will never change. _Allan thought and smiled.

"I came in this form because I first died looking like this."

Kazuya assured Allan hoping not to scare his grandson. Allan nodded.

"You look great gramps. Did you have a date?"

Allan joked and Kazuya laughed.

"My, my, your one to talk. You really are Jins son aren't you? Jun would've spoiled you rotten."

Kazuya said and then looked at Allans hands and smiled. _My gloves they're his now. _Kazuya happily thought.

"The gloves suits you too."

Kazuya said with pride. Allan knew he wasn't loosing it this was Kazuya, his grandfather. Allan moved closer.

"I missed you gramps."

Allan whispered sadly Kazuya knew his death has been toring Allan apart. Kazuya looked at Allan.

"Allan listen to me what happened to me wasn't your fault or Jins. The devil wanted to take over but I couldn't allow that. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore especially you. I would never forgive myself if I did."

Kazuya explained hoping Allan would understand.

"But."

Allan started however Kazuya cuts him off placing both hands on Allans shoulder, one per shoulder.

"Allan. I'm always with you."

Kazuya assured Allan who shook his head with a smile. A smile that Kazuya missed dearly, this trip was worth it. Kazuya dropped his arms.

"Ok. Um grandpa do you know how I can beat Jin?"

Allan asked Kazuya hoping there would be an answer. Kazuya smiled.

"That's why I'm here kiddo."

Kazuya said placing his hands on his hips. Allan was in shock, the word _"kiddo"_ made him feel stupid as if he was born yesterday.

"Kiddo? Gramps I'm eighteen now."

Allan said sarcasticly folding his arms which made Kazuya laugh he totally forgot his sweet Allan was now indeed a man.

"Sorry Allan. I'm still older than you."

Kazuya apologized Allan accepted the apology.

"It's ok. So how then?"

Allan asked nicely Kazuya looked at Allan and pointed at the necklace. Allan looked at it too. _You must be kidding? This? _Allan seriously thought then looked at Kazuya.

"Use your Chang power. Jin seriously thinks it's Julia and that's why hes been laying low."

Kazuya said proudly Allan grabbed the necklace and put it in front of him.

"Chang? Mom."

Allan said as he puts the necklace down then suddenly clenched his right fist in the air his fist glowing a gold aura. Kazuya couldn't help himself he suddenly stroked Allans cheek as he use to do when Allan was asleep as a child. At first Allan froze but Kazuyas touch was so real it made the ice melt away. Allan felt like a child again oh how he wish he was just to see Kazuya again. Kazuya smiled while a tear escaped his left eye, the devil eye.

"Go get em tiger."

Kazuya said gently and faded into the darkness. Allan was still standing there looking into the darkness.

"I will."

Days later.

Allan continued to train by now he thought Jin would show himself but nothing. Allan was getting ticked he just wanted to finish Jin for good. Allan decided to go to his favourite spot, Kazuyas and Julias graves.

"I'm back guys."

Allan said while sitting down. Allan sighed.

"Now what? The bastard won't even show."

Allan looked at Julias headstone.

"You know mom I didn't think dad would actually fear you since hes a Mishima. Guess I was wrong hes shit scared then again I would be too."

Allan rambled trying to think when Jin will show. It's been two years. Allan looked into the distance then he heard somone.

"He'll come."

Allan got up shitting himself in the process. Allan heard that voice before but forgot where.

"Kaa-sah?"

Allan whispered but nothing.

"I must be loosing it."

Allan said and decided to nap in his favourite place, next to his mom.

Allans dream.

"_Grandpa? Grandpa? GRANDPA!!"_

_Allan said as he ran to where Kazuya was fighting Jin. When Allan made it Jin was holding Kazuya by the throat. Allan just froze._

"_Let him go you bastard."_

_Allan demaded Jin just smiled then did the unthinkable snapped Kazuyas neck and let go. Allan ran to catch Kazuya._

"_GRANDPA!!"_

_Allan scream as he caught Kazuya. Allan had his head down then looked at Jin his eyes turning gold. Jin just smiled which made Allan pissed to the max. Allan let go of Kazuya gently and stood staring at Jin with a death glare._

"_Hurts doesn't it."_

_Jin taunted Allan however charged at Jin._

Allan woke in sweat finding it hard to breath his eyes still gold. Allan looked around his eyes returning to it's original color.

"That dream."

Allan said then saw a head band on Julias grave. _Where did this come from? _Allan thought as he picked it up and looked at it carefully.

"Wait I've seen this before."

Allan blurted as he searched his pockets until he found the picture of Julia, his mother. Allan looked at it and froze.

"Same head band."

Allan trembled as he looked at the head band again.

"Was she here just now?"

Back at the Mishima Ceo.

Jin eyes sprung wide open as he sat on his throne. Jin looked around then got up to stand in front of the window. Jin placed his hand on the window a tear ran down his face.

"Julia? Why show now? Was it because I couldn't save you?"

Jin whispered then he felt something else and smiled.

"Allan? I'll kill you even if Julia is protecting you."

Jin whispered and decided to face his son once and for all.

Allan was washing his face trying to get over the nightmare he endured not long ago. Then went outside the sky was red once again, blood red. Allan smelt the air.

"The bastard decides to show."

Allan said as he makes his way to his father, Jin Mishima. It started to rain as Allan made his entrance in front of his father who was waiting patiently with an evil smile.

"Glad you could make it Allan."

Jin growled as Allan just stared.

"Thanks for inviting me."

Allan spat back furiously. Jin dropped his stance waiting for Allan to attack however Allan kept his ground. Jin looked at Allans hands, Kazuyas gloves.

"I see you still won't let go of that pathetic weakling."

Jin taunted then grinned trying to fire up his son. Allan tightened his fist.

"Kazuyas not weak at least he didn't let the devil seduce his mind like you did. Your the weakling Jin."

Allan shot back with anger. Jin felt the anger rush through his body.

"Well too bad hes not here and as for your mother."

Jin was just say the unthinable but Allan cut him completely off.

"Don't you dare speak of her or I'll."

Allan tried to finish but Jin cuts him off.

"You'll what? Shes dead and gone just accept it."

Jin growled. Allan couldn't take it anymore he charged for Jin who was waiting for this and now he is determined to kill Allan same for Allan, he too was determined to kill Jin. The two battled it out punch for punch, kick for kick. The sky turned pitch black and the earth started to shake violently. The remaining survivors ran to find shelter as the two remaining devils battle to the death. This was hell, Jin Mishima verses heaven, Allan Chang Kazama. Allan went to charge again however Jin disspeared into black mist. Allan looked around.

"Not again you son of a."

Allan was just about to finish. Jin appeared in front of Allan.

"Bitch?"

Jin finished then drove Allan in the jaws, the right side, which sent Allan flying across then into the earth. Jin stood there smiling.

"I HOPE THERE STILL PLENTY OF RAGE IN YOUR BODY. I DON"T WANT TO KILL YOU FAST LIKE KAZUYA!!"

Jin screamed then laughed hysterically. Allan got up spitting the unwanted blood back to the earth then faced to where his father waits. Allan smiled his eyes turn into the color gold.

"Help me mom, bring him back."

Allan whispered as he went to Jin who was just smiling. Jins smiled faded as he saw Allans eyes.

"Is that all you got Jin? I thought you want to kill me since I chose Kazuya over you."

Allan taunted Jin got extremely angry.

"Is that so Allan?"

Jin answered then his eyes started to change into the color red. Jins hair grew longer, teeth sharper, horns splitting through his head on both sides, wings came the devil wings, his skin went black and finally the chains. Allan just watched as the devil feeds of his father.

"Now let's see what you can really do."

Allan whispered preparing for the next move. Devil Jin glared at Allan with a hunger to kill.

"Time to die boy."

Devil Jin charged at Allan trying to punch him but Allans barrier appearded and reflected the move, the power of Chang reacted. Devil Jin was sent back to the air he then looked at Allan. _Julia? Why? _Devil Jin thought then suddenly Allans image turned into Julia, Jins forbidden lover. Devil Jin froze thinking if Allan was toying with his mind.

"Julia?"

Devil Jin whispered while a tear ran down his cheek. Devil Jin shook the thoughts away then saw their memories toghether.

"_Jules I don't want you to compete."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want you getting involve with my problems."_

Suddenly Devil Jin got angry and blasted at Allan. Allan stood his ground and used his spiritual gene, his mothers.

"LEAVE ME ALONE JULIA!!"

Devil Jin screamed when the blat hit then the smoke faded. Allan was still standing with absolutely no damage. Devil Jin got extremely pissed at the sight and was just about to blast again when he saw their memories again.

"_Jin for that your making your own breakfast."_

"_I don't think so."_

Devil Jin suddenly froze in his spot and looked at his finger. The ring of pure love still shines bright on his married finger. Tears came but Devil Jin couldn't stop them, it was Jin who was really crying. Allan looked at Devil Jin he knew Jin was trying to return.

"Come back Jin."

Allan said hoping his father would hear but failed Devil Jin was just too strong. Devil Jin went to charge at Allan with his fist again however Allans barrier sent Devil Jin to the hard ground. Allan ran to him quick as a flash. Devil Jin got up onto his knees then saw another memory, the one he'll cherish forever.

"_Julia will you marry?"_

"_Yes I will."_

"_Jin what are you doing?"_

"_I think you know Miss Kazama. I also know you'll love it."_

Devil Jin tried to forget the past but Jin would't let him, Julia was Jins everything. Then Devil Jin remembered what Kazuya said. _"If Allan doesn't kill you, she will, like your mother did me."_ Devil Jin just couldn't believe that Julia of all people would have the guts to even try to kill him.

"Julia forgive me. I couldn't save you. I failed you like my mother."

It was Jin talking while he looked at the distance. _He sounds just like me. I still blame myself for not saving mom and now Kazuya, my gramps. _Allan sadly thought he started to feel sorry for Jin, his father. Then Allan remembered what Kazuya said. _"Jin has now lost everything like me." _Allan walked to Devil Jin but in a flash Devil Jin took flight into the mid air still looking at Allan. Devil Jin took over again.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!"

Devil Jin screamed and was about to blast but this time full power. Devil Jins third eye got brighter and brighter. The earth started to shake once again, red lightnings flashing all over the place. Allan stood there with tears. _Father why can't I save you? _Allan sadly thought then he heard someone in his mind.

"Allan don't be afraid. I won't let him hurt you."

Allan froze in his postion. _That voice. _Allan grabbed his mothers necklace.

"Kaa-sah."

Allan trembled then the blast came. Allans barrier absorbed the attack and sent it straight back to Devil Jin. Devil Jin couldn't move and the blast was a direct hit. The whole area lit up as Devil Jin screamed Allan closed his eyes from the blast. Seconds later the light faded and Allan saw Jin, his father, Jin has returned. Jin was struggling to stand, blood all over him. Allan walked slowly to Jin.

"Is...Julia...safe?"

Jin trembled Allan didn't know what to say he just stood there before his father, the man Julia fell in love with. _Is this the real Jin? _Allan thought as Jin puts his hand up and smiled Allans image was Julia again.

"Julia...I'm...coming...wait...for...me."

Jin trembled and started to fall back. Allan ran to Jin however Jins body turned to dust leaving Allan all alone. Allan fell to his knees he just screamed.

"FIRST MOM THEN KAZUYA AND NOW JIN!!"

Allan yelled until the tears came and his throat went completely dry.

"It's over but I now have no one."

Allan cried and looked up. The sky was now clear. Allan looked down letting the tears drop the moment he looked up he saw a white feather gliding to him. Allan caught it and looked at it. Allan went into shock.

"Father? So you was good after all but you couldn't forgive yourself. Like me"

Allan said as he rose to his feet.

Allan made his way home as he got there he saw Jin near Julias grave. Jin placed something on her grave. Allan froze Jin then slowly turned around to face Allan.

"Thank you."

Jin whispered and faded with a smile. Allan went to Julias grave and saw a ring, a wedding ring. Allan picked it up.

"It'll be safe with you mom."

Allan burried the ring on Julias grave.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 14 – The Secret Power Of Kazama

The war between heaven and hell was finally over. Allan had destroyed the worlds darkest nightmare his father, Jin Kazama. However Allan now had no one, even though Jin turned to madness Allan still loved his father even felt sorry for him. Jin Kazama was his father and he couldn't change that no matter how hard he wished it. People have finally came out of the shadows to start a new life on what's left on the planet. For Allan he knew deeply there was nothing to fill his empty spaces in his broken heart. Lee now has a woman in his life and they're planning to go furthure. Lee even told Allan to get one and settle but his heart just wasn't there anymore it doesn't even know how to beat. Everything Allan had was now gone, his mother, Julia, his grandfather, Kazuya and now his father, Jin. Allan returned to the head stones, he wanted to go home. Allan sat there next to Kazuya and Julia wondering what to do next. Allan knew the answer absolutely nothing.

"What now gramps?"

Allan said as he looked at Kazuyas grave. Allan wanted to bury his father but Jins body vanished after the major battle. Allan turned to his mothers he placed his hand on the head stone.

"Thanks for helping me. I'm sorry mom I know you loved dad so much. I wanted to bury him here with you but his body left the earth. You know he said your name and that's when I knew he."

Before Allan finished his story he felt something quite powerful coming from the forest. Allan got up facing the forest with cautious. Allan has sensed this before but this one was stronger, much stronger.

"What is that? Same presence as dads but different, much different."

Allan said out loud as he decided to follow the mysterious presence. Allan wasn't sure what it will be but he was prepared for anything. Allan walked deeper and deeper into the forest that he use to be extremely afraid of.

"Well gramps I'm not scared anymore."

Allan said to himself and laughed softly. Kazuya and Lee use to tell him stories about the forest and it's gurdian, the white angel. Even to this day he thought if the white angel really exsist. Then suddenly the presence was getting stronger and stronger it was surrounding the whole area.

"This is sure the same presence to my father."

Allan said to himself. Now he was wondering if Jin was alive or something else. Moments later he came across a strange looking tomb.

"What the hell? A tomb in the middle of nowhere."

Allan said as he approached the tomb slowly making sure this wasn't a trap of some sort. The presence was getting even stronger. Allan walked deeper into the tomb. The air was getting thick and he felt the extreme cold hit his body.

"Man what's down here?"

Allan said. Then suddenly a flah of light brightened the entire room. Allan quickly closed his eyes.

"What is this?"

Allan yelled in frustration. Then the light slowly faded away however the air was still thick and cold. Allan opened his eyes slowly one by one. Someone was standing in front of him a woman to be exact. Allan didn't know who it was but Kazuya was right about the white angel. The angel was absolutely beautiful, white skin, black hair but what struck Allans heart was her eyes. The angel had the same expression when he saw his mother before she died. The angel just looked so sad as if she has lost something or someone dearly. Allan kept still.

"Allan."

The angel whispered. Allan felt scared. _She knows me? How? I don't know her. _Allan seriously thought as he kept staring at the beautiful angel.

"Who are you?"

Allan asked. The angel just smiled.

"I'm Kazama, Jun Kazama."

Jun said gently. Allan couldn't believe his eyes his grandmother was in front of him. Allan wished Kazuya was here to see this. Allan walked to her slowly.

"Grandma."

Allan whispered. Jun smiled as she placed one hand gently on his face. _Her touch is real but how she died years ago at least that's what grampa said. _Allan thought as he sank into her touch.

"Your very handsome like your father and of course your grandfather."

Jun whispered. Allan knew why now she was extremely sad. Jun has lost her lover and now her only son to the devil. Jun sadly puts her hand down.

"Grandma I thought you were."

Allan was just about to ask but Jun cut him off she knew exactly what he was going to ask after all she is a Kazama. Kazamas can read minds.

"Dead? My body is gone but my spirit remains here."

Jun explained to her grandson. Allan nodded his head.

"I'm sorry."

Allan apologised while nodding his head again.

"There is no need to apologise. You've done nothing wrong. Jin died after the third tournament by his grandfathers hands not yours."

Jun assured Allan. Allan felt a little better. Allan seriously thought Jun would hate him for killing his father, Jin, her son. Jun looked at Allan she knew he was missing someone dearly. Allans mother, the person he never got to know personaly.

"Allan do you know your mother."

Jun asked quitely hoping not to hurt Allan in any way. Allan felt like breaking down or even crying when she asked. _She probably knows how much I miss my mom. _Allan thought sadly and shook his head no.

"No. The day I was suppose to meet her was the day she died."

Allan trembled badly it's been fourteen years since he spoke of her to anyone. Allan was trying hard to hide his tears of sorrow. _No I can't cry. Not in front of grandma. _Allan thought as he tried to make a different expression. Jun was hurt she'd never knew the day of his joy to be with his mother became his nightmare from hell. Jun thought of Jin how she had to leave him because he was the son of Devil. It was forbidden for a Kazama to intertwined with a Mishima however Jun and Kazuya broke the boundary and becaues they did their joy, Jin Kazama, became a true nightmare.

"I'm sorry Allan."

Jun apologised while placing her hand on Allans shoulder to comfort him.

"It's ok. I know shes with me. Even in the darkest hour."

Allan said proudly while holding onto her, priceless, necklace which was given to her by her mother, Michelle. Jun looked at the necklace. _Michelle I'm sorry about Julia. _Jun sadly thought. Jun now wanted to help Allan because she knew he had the power after all he is the perfect life force.

"Allan. Do you want to see her again?"

Jun asked seriously with her arms folded. Allan looked at her with cautious. _Is she serious? _Allan thought deeply.

"Yes. I do more than anything. But how? Shes gone forever."

Allan explaind sadly while still holding Julias necklace but Jun just smiled which made Allan confused.

"There is one way."

Jun said calmly. Allans heart was beating hundred to one. Allan only dreamed of seeing her but this could be his chance to actually see her, Kazuya and of course Jin again.

"There is? How please tell me grandma. I'll do anything."

Allan begged even went onto his knees. How could Jun refuse? Allan was like Jin all over. _You really look like your father even that tone. _Jun thought happily as she helped Allan to his feet.

"The true power of Kazama. Not even the Mishimas knew and if they knew I guess war will rise once again. The power is time travel."

Allan froze completely in his spot. _Time travel?_ Allan thought as he looked at Jun. _Isn't that kinda like impossible? _Allan thought again.

"Can it actually work? Sounds kinda impossible grandma."

Allan trembled hoping the answer would be an absolute yes. Jun smiled.

"If the user is pure at heart he or she may travel back in time considering no Kazama has done it before but the power is real. There a some limits, though."

Jun paused a bit but Allan didn't care he just have to save his mother and everyone else.

"Tell me my limits."

Allan asked nicely not wanting to sound too desperate.

"First when you travel back you younger self will be out of action until you return home and even if you succeed in saving your mother somethings else may occur. Maybe something even worse than what you've already experienced in the future."

Jun explained seriously hoping Allan would take this seriously. Allan nodded his head to show his understanding.s

"I guess that's the risk I'll have to take."

Allan said and Jun nodded.

"Remember clear your body, thoughts and soul. You can do it. I believe in you Allan."

Jun explained how the power will work and the rest is up to him. Allan nodded his head.

"I will and thank you. I won't let you down grandma."

Allan promised Jun knew in her heart he'll succeed since he is the most powerful being alive. Allan was just about to leave.

"Wait Allan theres one more thing I have for you."

Jun stopped him Allan looked at her.

"You forgot this."

Jun said in her hand was a locket of her and Kazuya. Allan smiled at the picture it's been a while since he saw Kazuya smile.

"What do you want me to do grandma?"

Allan asked while she placed the locket into both of his hands with hers on his.

"Tell Kazuya I'm waiting for him."

Jun whispered softly then she turned into light and went into Allans heart. Allan felt even more powerful than before. Allan smiled as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Guess you wanna come too. Thanks grandma."

Allan said as he put the locket in his shirt pocket. _You'll be safe there. _Allan thought, now he has his grandma with him. Allan left the place and returned home.

Allan had been trying the new power, for two months now but nothing happened. Allan took a break then he remembered what Jun said. _"Clear your body, thoughts and soul."_

Allan didn't understand it one bit but was afraid to tell Jun. Allan sat there as if all hope was finally lost. Allan looked at the locket he got from Jun. _Help me grandma. _Allan begged but nothing. Allan then looked at the distance buildings were there, appearing.

"What?"

Allan said as he blinked instantly and then they dissapeared. Allan was freaky out on what just happened. _Am I loosing it? _Allan sadly thought until he heard a voice in the distance.

"Relax. If you want to see me Allan."

Allan froze like ice he knew that voice quite well he even heard it when he battled Jin. Allan looked around hoping she was there but to his horror she wasn't.

"Mom is that you?"

Allan whispered hoping to hear her again even though he was freaking out to the core he really wanted to hear or even better see her, it's been fourteen years after all.

"I really am loosing it."

Allan said in frustration then he saw her she was smiling and walking towards him. Allan was now thinking if this was a dream or maybe he really was loosing it. Julia stopped in front of him, Allan started to breath heavyly. Julia smiled and placed her hand on his handsome face. Julias touch was real Allan just froze trying hard not to cry.

"Gosh Allan the only thing you have of me are my eyes, you've grown so handsome. I bet all the girls are after you. Hmm I guess Kazama genes are pure. Jin looked like Jun and you look like them both."

Julia whispered as she checked her sons physical form then laughed softly. There was sadness in Julias face and Allan knew why, his image was the memory of her lover, Jin Kazama. However Allan was still completely frozen at his mothers presence.

"Kaa-sah."

Allan trembled his eyes swelling with tears. Julia deeply looked at her son she knew all these years he blamed himself for her death and it's now toring him apart, limb by limb and if this keeps going Allan may end up like his, dear, father. A man who was afraid to forgive himself and in the end he lost everything, even himself.

"Allan listen to me it wasn't your fault. I would have gladly died for you that day, so stop blaming yourself, please for me. Your not weak, being weak is human and that's what you are. Don't think of me as your burden because I'm not. I love you, your my son."

Julia explained to Allan placing her hands on his manly cheeks. Allan rested on her hands hoping this moment would last forever. This was more than a dream come true.

"You were there weren't you? When I battled Jin."

Allan whispered Julia dropped her hands and looked at Allan.

"Yes I was. I lost Jin years ago. I couldn't loose you."

Julia trembled while her beautiful brown eyes were swelling.

"Jin still loves you mom. He even said your name and asked me if your safe. I didn't know what to say then he said hes coming for you."

Allan explained Julia was in shock. _Jins coming for me. Finally, he owes me. _Julia thought as she kept her tears, she really wanted to cry. It's been fourteen years since shes seen Jin.

"Jin."

Julia whispered.

"After the fight Jin turned to dust. Then when I got home he was there placing his ring on your grave then he saw me and said _"Than you." _Jin faded after that. As for the ring I burried it with you."

Allan finished his story. Julia was happy she knew Jin was there but some where no one could reach.

"Mom I'm sorry about blaming myself for your death but I will save you this time so wait for me."

Allan apologized then assured her. Julia smiled and went to hug her son tears flowing for her husband, Jin Kazama. Allan could hear sobs but he let her cry after all she lost the love of her life forever. At first Allan felt uncertain thinking this was a crazy dream but this was Julia, his mother. Allan hugged her back wishing nothing would disturb this peacefull moment. _I wish I had this comfort when I was growing up. _Allan thought for some reason he felt like a child once again.

"It's ok I'm with you and soon we'll meet I promise."

Julia whispered. Allan was still frozen he couldn't believe what was happening. Then all of a sudden the forest started to change. Allan was now freaking out hugging Julia even tighter.

"Kaa-sah."

Allan managed to say Julia held him tighter trying to calm her son, Jins replicant.

"It's ok Allan. Now relax your body. Clear your thoughts. Free your soul. I'll be waiting."

Julia assured her son. Allan followed his mothers instructions. The moment he closed his eyes his body started to glow white Julia dissapeared into the light, this was the power of a Kazama. Allans body was sucked into a deep hole. Allan felt extremely sick almost ready to puke his lunch that he had earlier. Allan opened his eyes slowly he was in a strange looking room, the air was extrmemly terrible and the gravity was way too high. Allan started to sweat rapidly, he even found it hard to breath but then he saw the memories of his family. Kazuya and Jun, his grandparents, then Jin and Julia, his parents. Allan smiled as he reached for them. _I'll save you mom and dad. I promise. _Allan made a promise to his parents memories, they smiled back as if they heard him and they started to fade into the light. The place started to change once again. Allan kept his ground.

"This is it."

Allan said hoping he was right. Then the area got brighter and brighter. Allan had his eyes closed once again. Allan remained completely still then suddenly everything had stopped he can now feel the earth.

"I'm here."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Future That Nearly Was**

**Epilogue**

It all happened so fast making his stomach inside out. Arriving in a old place in a new time. Allans new power worked. Allan was now in the past however no idea where he was. That didn't matter to him. What mattered was that he will see Julia again and this time he'll protect her, evevn if it's the cost of his own life. Then he thought what can protect her from him? Allan shook that thought away. Allan finally got to his feet wiping the mess on him. The place was like rubble. Allan looked left and right, nothing thank god. Allan was now in charge. This was now his story and he'll make it the way he wants it.

"Mother I won't fail again. I promise."


End file.
